Captive
by Terrahfry
Summary: Edge has had enough of Jeff. So, he him. Will Matt find his brother before Edge gets sick of his new pet? Rated M, b/c it's not for the squeamish. M/M slash. Takes place after Friday after Armageddon. Some AU, OOC, may ensue. Edge/Jeff/Randy. Done
1. Over the Edge

**My first wrestling fanfic! Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, Vince does. I wish I did, but oh well, we can't all get what we want. I don't own Edge, or Jeff Hardy, and I have prayed with all my might that God might allow me to, but he thinks I'm crazy. **

**First off, this story takes place after the Friday after Armageddon. Edge is a desperate man, and they do desperate things. I am carefully following some of the storyboards and fucking up others. Warnings will come to let you know. This is Slash, M/M, dude wrestlers on dude wrestlers. If you don't like it, I don't care, you won't like what I do to Jeff anyway. I am an Edgehead, I am a Hardy Fan, but it will seem like I totally hate them, sorry. There is adult-napping, rape, abuse, language, violence, sex, bondage. If I forgot anything, sorry. Oh, and Randy and Jeff are single in my story (they have to be for it to unfold the way it does), Edge is miserably married to Vickie-- there will be as little of her as humanly possible. **

**Read and review. Don't hate me, it's just fanfiction, it's just a made-up story conceived by a very bored fangirl (that's like the most dangerous thing ever).**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter one/ 'Over the Edge'  
****Rated/ M; L,S,V**

Jeff groaned, blinking open his eyes. The room was kind of dark and his vision proved to be fuzzy as his eyes fluttered. A sharp pain in the back of his head caused him to reclose his eyes, even though that didn't help. He didn't remember much, except he was leaving the arena, walking to his car after the taping of Smackdown, then all had went black. His head hurt too bad to try and figure it out right now.

"Mhmm.." he groaned again. He tried to lift his hand up to rub his head. But he couldn't, finding his hands were cuffed behind his back. He opened his eyes and stared around the room.

"What the..." He wasn't at a hotel, he wasn't at the arena, in the locker room, or at home. He didn't recognize the room at all.

He was laying on the bed on his side. And he wasn't sure where the hell he was, or how he had gotten there. But he had a bad feeling he was in deep shit. Not watching, not thinking he rolled over and out of the bed right on the floor with a hard thud.

"Oww, shit." That didn't help his head.

Then he heard noise. Laying as still as death he listened and waited. Silently hoping maybe Matt, or Shannon was playing a sick joke on him. He looked around the floor cautiously and was about to attempt to get up when the sound of the door opening stopped him. He wasn't on the side where he could see who came in, but he felt nauseous as who it could be. Who would want to do this to him? Well, lots of people. And knowing who they were didn't give him an easy feeling. He laid quietly, holding his breath, maybe they will think he got away and leave to look for him since he wasn't sure why they were taking so damn long coming in to find him. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, mostly from holding his breath. It needed oxygen. Slowly he exhaled, if they heard it, it didn't matter they probably heard his heart through the floor.

He heard the soft crunch of footsteps on the gray colored carpet. Jeff closed his eyes, he'd know soon enough.

"Hey there, Jeffro."

Jeff opened his eyes, this was bad. Edge was bent leaning back on his toes, his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Edge, what the hell... where am I?" Jeff winced as Edge placed a hand on his back holding himself up and Jeff down at the same time.

"Oh, you're fine, Jeff. You're in a real safe place. I assure you. I just needed you out of my way."

"So, it was you who took me out in the stairwell before Survivor Series, Matt was right?"

Edge only smirked. "That was just a warning, Jeff. Just to tell you to stay away, and leave well enough alone. Because of it, I got inserted into the three-way, I won the championship. That title was mine! You stole it, you little shit!" Edge's voice held psychotic anger.

Jeff shook his head, Edge sounded sick in the head. "What are you planning on doing with me? You're already a suspect in that hotel incident, they'll find me." Jeff reminded.

"They don't know where you are. They can't prove I took a piss in that hotel, much less attacked you."

"You can't keep me here." Jeff didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Edge wanted him out of the picture, maybe permanatly.

"You'd be surpised at what I can do." Edge quipped. He had released pressure on Jeff's back and began walking his fingers up Jeff's leg to his thigh lingering and dancing them provocatively on Jeff's side.

"This is too far, even for you, Edge." Jeff fliched from Edge's touch.

"No. I shoulda done this years ago. Now, let's get you off the floor. Shall we?"

Jeff squirmed, the pain in his head was intense.

Edge stood erect looking down and watching Jeff. He liked seeing Hardy helpless. Edge bent back down and grabbed two handfulls of Jeff's shirt and yanked him up to his feet. Edge studied his face, watching as his eyes rolled around in his head trying in vain to fully focus. The younger Hardy was drousy, confused, and in pain. Jeff wished he could remember how he go there. So, he braved asking.

"How the fuck did I get here, Adam?" He slurred groggily.

"Suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. First, I tried drugging your water. That failed me miserably. So I waited until you left the arena, followed you into the parking garage and hit you with a lead pipe. Oh, but don't worry, I just knocked you out. I checked your head, there was no laceration. A slight bump, but you'll live." Edge held Jeff up, lacing his arms aroung Hardy's waist. Their hips were a little too close for Jeff's comfort, but Adam seemed to enjoy it.

Jeff's eyes darted around then rolled back forcing him to close them.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Jeff asked, he may hate himself for asking it.

"Now now, Jeff. If I killed you, we couldn't have any fun." Edge smiled. He was really proud of himself.

Hardy opened one eye and looked at him. What did this sycophant have planned? Did he want to know?

"Please, Edge. You'll lose your job, you'll go to jail." Jeff tried reasoning with him, since his limbs didn't want to much function.

"No one's ever gonna find you here, Jeff. You're mine now." Like licked his lips. He liked the sound of that.

Jeff shuddered at the meaning of that. Then Edge shoved him down on the bed. He fell back on his arms, wincing as the cuffs cut into his wrists. Whatever Edge had used to drug him obviously wasn't failing anymore. Jeff felt weak and powerless. He gazed up at the ceiling. Damn fan and light was spinning, and there was three of them. All spinning, making him dizzy.

"Edge, let me go. This is insane..." He stopped when he felt Edge tugging at his pants. "What the hell?" he slurred.

"Shhhh... just relax, Jeffy." He managed to get them unfacened.

"Wha ar' y' gon' rape me?" Jeff's words were barely whole. Was that the drug, or were they just too hard to say?

"If I'm gonna keep you here I'm gonna get some good use out of you. Do you know how fucking lousy Vickie is in bed? My dick hasn't had a good fuck in months." Edge informed, not giving a shit what Hardy thought.

Jeff's heart pounded, his mind trying in vain to will himself to get up and fight through it, but his body was having none of it.

Edge forcefully turned Jeff on his stomach, getting more excited as Jeff grunted. He took his time as he rubbed his hand up Jeff's back under his shirt and back down to where his unzipped, and now twisted, pants met his skin concealing his ass. The light touch of Edge's fingertips sending unwanted chills all over Jeff's body. Edge grabbed both sides of Jeff's pants and pulled them down past his ass taking underware with them.

"Edg..." Jeff slurred. He wished he would hurry up and pass on out, but he was in between r.e.m and it sucked.

"Relax, Jeffrey.. it won't be as bad if you just relax." The sound of Edge's zipper coming down didn't make him relax.

The bed dipped as Edge got behind him positioning himself overtop of his captive. He pushed his jeans and his underware down past his hips, out of the way.

"Please, Ege.. y' don' wan' this.." Begging made him feel like shit, but it seemed to be his only hope.

"That's where you're wrong, Jeff. I've been wanting to fuck your tight ass since the E&C New Brood feud." Edge let his fingers slither between Jeff's cheeks teasing him, enjoying him squirming what little he could. He pushed down on Hardy's back with his left hand holding him in place as he slipped two fingers inside without warning.

"Oh, fuck!" Jeff winced as loudly as he possibly could. His eyes clinched tightly together as Edge roughly stretched him.

Edge only smirked. Virgin ass?

"You like that don't cha, slut?" Edge taunted.

"G' to hell, Edge."

Edge retracted his fingers. He was wasting time. Taking his cock in his hand he positioned it at Jeff's back door, pushing slowly, methodically. It only made him harder when Jeff cried out in pain.

"Wha 'd 'y want, Edge.. ples.." Jeff begged weakly.

"I want you to shut up and hold the fuck still so I can pound you ass."

With that Edge shoved himself the rest of the way in earning himself a painfilled scream and an agonized moan from his captive.

"Yeah, oh, yeah. You're so fucking tight. So fucking tight." Edge taunted.

He pulled almost all the way back out before plunging back inside as deep as he could go. Jeff managed to scream louder.

"What's the matter, Jeff. It doesn't feel good getting screwed in the ass?" Edge smacked at his head, toying with him as if they were in the ring and Edge had the upperhand. Edge did have the upperhand was the cold, hard fact.

Edge grabbed a hold of Jeff's cuffed hands as he thrust into him a couple of more times eliciting more agonized screams from his victim.

"Scream, Jeff. I like it when you scream in pain. Makes me wanna come in you. Let me hear you." Edge taunted in a psychotic rant.

The pain was mind-numbing as it shot up Hardy's back. Edge's cock was buried so deep in him as he pounded in and out stabbing his insides, he could feel it in his abdomen each dip inside. Pulling and pushing his guts, tearing him up. Then there was the feel of lubrication, Edge hadn't used lubrication so, Jeff assumed it was blood. His asshole already burned and ached with every one of Adam's thrusts.

He could hear the sicko grunting and moaning and it made his blood turn cold. Edge was shouting taunts and insults that he had managed to tune out. The man delibertly managed to hit Jeff's prostate a couple of times. He tensed up hating and cursing his body for liking it if only slightly.

"You fucking like that? Don't you, Jeff. You like me fucking your ass." Edge panted. He only got rougher, thrusting into him harder. Until, finally he came inside of the younger man.

Edge collapsed on top of Jeff, laying there, breathing heavy, sweating on him. Edge moved the hair out of Jeff's face and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Hardy wasn't even aware he had been crying.

"Awww, there there, Jeffrey. The first time is always rough. It'll get easier as you get broken in, I promise." Edge kissed the side of Jeff's face a couple of times before kissing his lips, softly at first, then harder. Unwanted, uninvited. Jeff wanted to pull away, but between the drug and just being wrecked, he just laid still. He vowed silently to himself if he lived through this, Edge was a dead. He would kill him with his bare hands.

Edge liked when Jeff whimpered as he slide his tongue inside his mouth. Edge broke the kiss, pecking him lightly on the lips once more before raising up. He pulled out no more gently than he had entered receiving another cry from Jeff. He heard Edge pull up his pants then facen them before he pulled Jeff's back up. At least the snake wasn't gonna leave him naked. Edge patted Jeff on the hindend.

"Nighty night, Jeff." Edge replied beofre he made his exit, shutting the door behind him as he left.

**

* * *

**

Why do I feel like a total bad guy? Okay, I was reading some fanfics on here and one of my faves is about a family of psychos ala 'Devil's Rejects', which is my favorite movie. So, that prompted me to watch 'The Devil's Rejects'. And between that and what's been going on with Smackdown and Jeff, and thinking maybe Edge should go back to being a total psycho, I came up with this. Wanna know what's gonna become of poor Jeffy? Stick around and give me feedback. I'll say it again, even though I'm torturing Jeff and making Edge a complete dick/sycophant, I still love and admire both of them.


	2. Motive

**This one's shorter, but adding to the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;  
**Chapter two/ Motive  
****Rated/ M; This chp sorta clean/ Talk of murder, language, drinking.**

Edge sat in the living room. He wasn't the least bit remorseful for what he had just done. He gazed down at the bottle of beer he was holding. It was his first one. It wasn't his favorite, this brand sucked. He knew Jeff was right; they would be looking for him eventually. Especially big brother Matt Hardy. As soon as they realized Jeffrey was genuinely missing and wasn't just slacking off somewhere.

Edge also knew they would suspect him first and above all others. That thought left a sour taste in his mouth. A lot of planning had went in to this, and he wasn't about to let it be wrecked. This was not gonna be his downfall. Edge knew he better come up with a damn good back-up plan incase it was. But he'd worry about that tomorrow.

He took a long swig of his beer, wiping his mouth when he brought it down. Bitter ass shit.

Jeffrey Nero Hardy was his now. His property, his toy, his pet. It was like killing two birds with one stone, because Jeff was also out of his way in the company. He hated that everyone thought the little bitch was better than him.

Killing Jeff would solve his problems. He could dispose of the body and play grieving co-worker and act all innocent. They'd never find Jeff. Not where he'd put him. He could chop him up in pieces and bury him in random parts of the woods. Where they were at, they'd never find him. At least, not all of him. Or he could just dump him in some body of water deep enough to conceal what he had done.

He was studying up on water currents and how in some parts of the world when a body gets sucked down into it, they never surface because of water pressure or some shit.

Edge wasn't able to access any type of compactor or incinerator to completely destroy Jeff's body, so that was definitely out of the question.

Then there was the actual act of killing him. There were so many ways. And he had thought about it so many times. He could beat Hardy to a bloody, mangled, disfigured pulp until no longer he breathed life. He could choke and strangle the life out of him. Or, he could be more like Jason Voorhees and chop him up in little pieces. Machetes aren't hard to find.

He could go the Scream Ghostface way, or the Michael Meyers way and stab him until blood poured from his body like wine through the holes of swiss cheese. He wasn't sure how he came up with that analogy. He heard something about cheese going with wine and it just fit.

There were lots of ways he could kill him, stab him, slice and dice him, chop him up with an axe. He had been watching horror movies studying how to go about this whole plan, the possibilities were limitless.

But, Edge didn't want to kill Jeff Hardy, oh, no. As much as he was jealous of Jeff, he was also obsessed with him. He liked him in this strange way he could never understand. It wasn't enough that people liked Jeff better than Edge, Jeff didn't like him either. He wanted Jeff to like him, why not? But his dick-head brother was always in his ear. Matt Hardy was the reason they couldn't be friends, they couldn't be... more.

Edge licked his lips. Taking another drink of the bitter liquid.

Matt had always kept Jeff as far away from Edge as possible. At one point it was like they were all friends. People even saw him and Jeff co-existing before Jeff left the company in 2003. But in reality Matt thought Edge was too bad of an influence on Jeff. He knows that Matt blames him for Jeff's personal screw-ups.

Seeing Team X-treme together, Matt with Lita, so happy, and Jeff.. it made Edge sick. He could have been apart of that. Instead he was stuck with Christian, a man who would later double-cross him.

Edge proved his point when he stole Amy away from Matt. He never really loved her, he used her. He nearly succeeded in ridding WWE of Matt Hardy with that fiasco. Jeff was already out of the picture. Imagine a Hardy-free WWE. He failed and then in 2006, Jeff was back.

Edge growled and finished off the bottle. Running to Smackdown and being very successful wasn't good enough, he even married the devil herself to secure his status as the best of the best in the WWE. But goddamnit, Jeff followed. And Jeff decided to get involved with his business. And his business was the WWE title. His WWE title. Before Edge's big comeback he decided to take the easy way and take out Jeff in the stairwell of his hotel. Contrary to popular belief, Vickie had absolutley nothing to do with it. She doesn't even know he did it. He had dumped her fat ass long before his departure, but decided to win her back and offered to take Jeff's place in the three-way at Survivor Series. She was very grateful, and Edge was a happy champion.

Jeff didn't get the message. Jeff didn't leave well enough alone. Jeff kept on and stole his WWE championship. Jeff finally managed to one-up Edge in the ultimate way. And Edge had decided enough was enough.

The following Smackdown, he tried to warn Hardy that he was better than he was, but Jeff refused to listen to him. So after suffering a Twist Of Fate and the Swanton before the night's end (not to mention facing, and beating Matt in the same night), Edge decided to make his move. He did drug Jeff's water bottle before he had came out to attack him. Then he realized that may prove pointless, it wouldn't have enough time to take effect. Edge watched Jeff as he left making sure he was alone. Then he grabbed the nearest thing, a lead pipe, snuck up behind him and whacked him in the back of the head.

He was lucky just one shot did it and knocked Hardy out. He had this place, no none else knew about it. No one would think to look for either of them here.

Edge looked at his watch. It was very very late. He needed to get back to Vickie. He dreaded it, but he didn't need anyone getting suspicious. He had hired someone to assist him, someone who wouldn't be suspected. At least, he hoped.

His accomplice needed to get his ass here and quickly.

**

* * *

**

Don't tell me 'That's not how any of it went.' I am not here to debate the past, or anything in wrestling. Edge is going psycho, this is how he sees it. Like I said it's short, but I'm ending it here. Who is the acomplice? You'll find out immediately next chapter. What? Every great psychotic mastermind needs a lackey. P.S, it's not Christian.


	3. Accomplice

**Thank you to all who read this. And to Version01MMH-- glad you thought it was hot. NeroAnne-- nope, it's not Christian (and BTW, I love your pen name) and Renna33-- in due time will Jeffy get rescued (evil laughter). **

**

* * *

**

Captive:

**Chapter three/ 'Accomplice'  
****Rated/ M; S, L**

A hard pounding on the door nearly made Edge jump out of his skin. Coming from his evil thoughts he rose and went over to the door, caustiously. He peered through the peep-hole. Edge released the breath he was holding, his man was here, good. He opened the door.

"No one followed you?" Edge demanded.

"No. I was real careful. I made sure." Randy Orton walked past Edge and gazed around the living room.

Edge shut the door quickly behind his hired muscle.

"Tell me again; What's in this for me?" Randy stopped and turned to face Edge.

"I am paying you handsomly, Orton. Don't fuck this up for me. Our time together in Rated-RKO proves I can trust you for the right price. Under the right circumstances." Edge said wrinkling his nose.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, but I want a little bit more than cash, man. If you, uh, know what I'm saying?" Randy smirked flexing his eyebrow at Edge.

"What the fuck are you on?"

Randy's smile faded. "C'mon, dude. I know that you're fucking him."

"Don't even think about touching him, Randy. He's mine," Edge pointed to himself, "Not yours." Edge poked Orton in the chest giving a ending to his warning.

"C'mon, Edge, just a blow job." Randy whined.

"You're fucking nuts." Edge handed Randy some money. "You'll get the rest when I see he's still here. He's upstairs. You know what to do incase of an emergency..."

"And emergency numbers are on the frige, and be sure and make sure he eats his vegies and washes behind his ears. Got it." Randy mocked.

"Don't be a smart-ass. At all costs keep him here. We don't want Jeffrey escaping. It wouldn't bode well for either of us. You got me?"

"Yeah, I got you." Randy rolled his eyes. He was still upset he wasn't getting laid.

"I fucking mean it, Orton. Don't fucking touch him. I'll know if you touch him and I will rip your dick off." Edge warned.

"Fine, man. Go. Have fun sleeping with Vickie." Orton smarted.

Edge grinned. It wasn't happy, more sarcastic and ironic.

"Have fun stroking your dick to thoughts of me and Jeffy." Edge shot Randy a look before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Randy locked the door. The youngest World Heavyweight champion looked around the room, sighing in boredom. How did he get stuck babysitting for Edge? Oh, yeah, he remembers.. he didn't want to think about it right now. Randy looked up toward the stairs. Wouldn't hurt to go check on him. Make sure Jeff hadn't escaped. Randy adjusted his shirt collar as he made his way through the living room and up the stairs.

--xx--

Jeff groaned going in and out of consciousness. His head still hurt, his asshole still hurt, but there was something else going on south of him that was making that seem like the last of his problems. It felt wonderful to his body, but the part of him that was conscious made him feel nauseous. He realized he was laying on his back and his hands were above him. He tried to move them, but they were stuck. He knew this sensation, he recognized the sounds. Someone was pleasuring him orally.

"Please... stop.." he groaned groggily, half in and half out of sleep.

But it felt so good. He felt two hands running palm down from his crotch up to his stomach and chest. They were strong, but smooth. He tensed up feeling his body jerk under sudden, unexpected waves of climax, grunting softly as he did so. The room was still spinning. From the drug or the orgasm? Jeff wasn't sure which. Then his senses came back to him as he snapped out of his sleepy state. Shame replaced all else.

Jeff's eyes were still shut, he wasn't sure he wanted to open them. He felt his pants being refacened.

"Consider it a favor." a rich, thick voice said.

His heart nearly stopped. Oh, no, he didn't need two psychos torturing him. One was enough.

Jeff opened his green eyes. Orton. Fucking Randy Orton.

"Randy?" That's when Jeff noticed his hands were cuffed above him to the bedrailing.

"You were expecting Santa?" Randy quipped wiping his mouth.

Jeff opened his mouth to speak. He felt really dirty that that bastard had made him come.

"Don't ask questions, Jeff. You don't need to know. You don't deserve answers. Just be thankful you're still alive." Randy stood at the foot of the bed, silhouetted by what moonlight that escaped into the room from the window. The man was the perfect picture of evil and sinister.

"Please, Randy, let me go. You'll be a hero. Edge will go to jail. You don't wanna aid in the sycophant's actions, Randy. You're too young..."

"Stop it, okay. Edge has done great things for me. He needed a favor, he offered to pay me well, I said 'yes'."

Obviously reasoning with Orton wasn't the solution. Orton was a lackey anyway. Always doing whatever Edge told him.

"But?" Jeff motioned down with his eyes, saying it and acknowledging it weren't that easy.

"Oh. You were just too cute to not do anything to." Randy ran his fingertips up Jeff's exposed chest and stomach where his shirt was still pulled up.

Jeff tensed up under Randy's touch. Whose to say he wouldn't want the 'favor' paid back?

"What about these?" Jeff said motioning up to the handcuffs.

"Thought you'd be more comfortable. I'm not half the monster Edge is, trust me, Hardy." Randy said as he circled Jeff's belly button with his middle finger. He didn't care that Jeff was uneasy. "You'll wanna stay on my good side."

Randy winked and smirked at him before he pulled Jeff's shirt down. He turned to leave, but stopped.

"By the way... don't mention that to Edge. For your sake and mine."

Jeff swallowed and shook his head 'no'. Like he had any intentions of telling Edge that he came in Orton's mouth. He watched as Randy pulled the door closed behind him then collasped back on to the pillow. Seems all he could do now is wait this shit out. Matt will find him, he knows he will.

--xx--

(The next morning-- Saturday, December 20, 2008)

Matt held the cell phone to his ear, trying to get a hold of Jeff, again. He listened as the ring back tone rattled on. Then he got Jeff's voicemail. He listened through the crazy message, and Jeff hollering about being the WWE champion. Matt rolled his eyes, impatience written all over his face.

"Jeff, this is Matt. You're late for your covershoot, bro. Vince isn't happy about it. He wants you to get your ass to the studio pronto. Call me back."

Matt hung up. He sat behind the wheel of the rental car resting his arms folded on the steering wheel. He looked at the clock on the car radio, then his watch, then the one on his phone. It was eight a.m. He tapped his fingers wildly on the wheel.

"Shit, Jeff, we are not gonna do this shit again."

He redialed the number and relistened through the nonsense.

Voicemail.

Nonsense.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! This is your brother, pick up the goddamn phone. If you screw this up, Jeff, I'm gonna kick your ass so bad. You hear me, Jeff? Call me back!"

Matt slammed shut the phone. He tossed it in the empty passenger seat beside him. He gripped the wheel tightly with both hands as he banged his head down on it.

Then the phone rang.

Matt looked up and quickly picked it up and flipped it open.

"Jeff?"

His hope turned sour.

"Oh, hello, Mr. McMahon."

He listened to the voice on the other end.

"No, I don't know where Jeff is. I didn't see him after the show. He left. He maybe went home. I'm heading to the airport now..."

Vince ranted.

"I know he was supposed to be in Stamford at six a.m. I really don't know where he is."

Vince rattled, Matt listened quietly.

"I'll be sure to strangle him when I see him."

Matt was thankful his boss didn't see him rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon.."

Or making 'blah blah blah' motions with his mouth.

"Yes, sir. Good-bye, sir."

Matt hung up. Jeff was so dead. He started the engine. The plane ride was hell. He had tried Jeff twice more before even getting to the airport leaving angry messages.

Now Matt was driving to Jeff's house in Cameron. It looked deserted. Matt pulled in the driveway and got out. He went up and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Jeffrey, it's Matty, come on, now!" Matt called frustrated.

He got out his spare key and opened the door. The house was quiet.

"Jeff?" Matt called.

Silence.

Matt didn't feel right for some reason. He searched the house and all outside. Jeff was nowhere to be found. He tried calling again.

Voicemail.

"Listen, Jeff, if this is a joke, it's a sick one and I am going to kill you. Do you hear me, Jeff? I am going to kill you. This disappearing act is not funny." Matt hung up.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair. He tried calling their dad. Jeff hadn't called him either, or had he been there. Matt assured Gil not to worry though. He didn't tell him they couldn't find Jeff.

Matt was becoming desperate. He called Shane Helms, he called Shannon Moore, he called a few more people. No one had seen, or heard from Jeff Hardy since after last night. He started calling wrestlers they both knew, especially ones from the Smackdown or ECW taping. No one had saw Jeff since he had left the arena last night.

Matt wanted to yank his hair out in frustration. This was too odd, even for Jeff.

Reluctantly he called Vince to inform him that he could not locate his brother at the moment. Vince wasn't pleased and began to rant. Matt feigned static and hung up.

He contemplated calling Vickie, or Edge, maybe Vladimir, or Show, or even Triple H. He knew that even if they did know, they probably wouldn't tell him.

He dialed anyway.

"Hello, Hunter? You haven't seen Jeff have you?"

"Jeff who? Who is this?" Hunter smarted.

"You know who this is." Matt tapped his foot, he was in no mood.

"No." Trip shook his head.

"It's Matt Hardy, the Sensei of Mattitude, he who will not die!" Matt's voice was a frantic combination of frustration and sarcasm.

"Oh. Ohhh, he who hates mustard." Hunter laughed.

"That'd be he." Matt sighed. Such an ass.

"Nope. I haven't see him. Why?"

"No reason. Just can't locate him at the time being." Matt rubbed his pointer finger and his thumb across his forehead.

"Really? Can I help?"

"No, I'm sure I'll find him. He is the WWE champion after all, how far could he have went?" Matt took the opportunity to rub Hunter's king-sized nose in it.

"Yeah, how far? Good luck with that. Call me if I can help." Hunter hung up before Matt could respond.

He was not calling the other slimeballs of the locker room.

**

* * *

**

Poor, Matty. Okay, I wrote this before Royal Rumble '09. No, Tripsy isn't behind any of it. He was just being an asshole. And no, Matt is not gonna turn on his brother!! As far as Randy... I'm not divulging all of his role yet. He's very vital. He is not ashamed to admit he's attracted to Jeff, at least not around everyone (hey, it's just fanfiction). And I don't think a guy giving another guy a blow job is degrading if he wants to do it. Hey, if I had Jeff Hardy handcuffed to my bed... he'd be too cute for me to resist either. And for the record, I love Rated-RKO and I loved when they were dirty-- I don't know why, they were just hot. Doesn't mean I didn't love E&C... but, I like Christian better when he's good. Tell me what U think, even if you wanna rip my eyes out. I'd understand, writing this has even made me squirm.. but in a good way ;)


	4. Prisoner

**Thank you to everyone reading, etc. NeroAnne, thank you and thanks for the fave. Yes, Matt's heel turn sucks big time for Jeff and I both look forward to a Hardy vs Hardy feud and at the same time I'm screaming. So I am conflicted. Renna33, I have big plans for Orton. There is a reason he's doing what he's told. He will seem like an ass at times. You'll just have to wait for all that. :) Love you all!**

**

* * *

**

Captive:

**Chapter four/ Prisoner  
****Rated; M/ L,S,V**

Randy tapped Jeff on the side of his face to try and get him awake. Whatever drug Edge had used was still doing the trick.

"Jeff? Jeff, wake up." Randy's voice faded in and out of Jeff's consciousness.

He tapped him again, then on the other side.

"Jeff!" Randy shouted.

Jeff's eyes flew open in alarm. Immediately seeing that his dream of being safe on a plane headed to the next venue was a nothing more than a cruel joke played on him by his subconscious.

"Come on. Get your ass up." Randy called again.

"What's the point?" Jeff slurred.

"Well, if you just lay strapped to bed, eventually you'll die."

"I'm not strapped, I'm cuffed. Get it right." Jeff sanpped. Randy wasn't getting a 'good morning'.

"Don't be a fucking smart ass, Jeff." Randy held up something in Jeff's clear view.

Jeff's blood froze when he saw the light reflect off the blade of a very big knife. Jeff stared at it wide-eyed.

"Serrated. You like it?" Randy smiled twisting it to make sure Jeff got a good look at it.

"W..what's the knife for?" Hardy braved asking.

"Just a formality. Incase you try anything funny." Randy unlocked the cuffs.

Jeff sat up very slowly and rubbed his wrists realizing how sore his arms were.

"If you do try any shit.. I have been given permission to gut you like a dog." Randy threatened.

Jeff reluctantly nodded. God, he hated Orton right now. Randy motioned with the knife.

"Let's go. Bathroom first." Randy grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled at him to get up.

Jeff stood up shakey. The steps were hard to take at first seeing how sore he was. He limped as he followed out of the room into the hallway and into the bathroom next door with Randy leading him like a prisoner.

Fuck he was a prisoner-- Edge's prisoner-- and Orton was the goddamn jailer.

Orton shoved Jeff inside, following and flipping on the switch. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it as if it were nothing.

"What are you doing, Randy?" Jeff blinked.

"I can't leave you alone, Jeff. Don't worry.. you haven't got anything I haven't seen." Randy said with an arrogant smirk.

Jeff only flushed with a combination of anger and embarrassment.

"Let's go, we don't have all day. Edge will be here in a couple of hours. He wants you cleaned up and fed."

Jeff exhaled looking down at the toilet. He really did have to pee.

"Oh, fuck! Just get in the shower, clean the fuck up, and take a goddamn piss while you're in there, if you're so goddamn shy." Randy was frustrated. "Unless, you have other business."

Jeff only shook his head. No, he may never shit again.

"Well, get going, Hardy. Time is precious." Randy motioned at the shower.

"You mean whatever money Edge is paying you is precious." Jeff stalked over and looked Orton in the eyes.

"Jeff, don't even think about it." Randy waved the knife at him.

"Why are you doing this, Orton? You don't need the money, I'm sure. Why are you protecting Edge? You shoulda turned his ass in as soon as he confided in you his doing..."

"Back up, Jeff. I don't wanna kill you. Edge don't want you dead. You're useless to him dead." Randy smiled. It was perverted.

"You're just as fucking psycho, Orton." Jeff backed up not trusting Randy wouldn't stab him in the back.

"Get in the fucking shower, you drama queen. Go on, fix the water. I won't stab you if that's your concern. Edge only told me to kill you if you gave me a damn good reason." Randy seemed insulted.

"What have I ever done to you?" Jeff asked. Oddly he was disgusted at The Legend Killer for even doing what he was doing. He knew he shouldn't be surprised.

"Well, let's see, how about when you back dropped me off the stage and then came crashing down on top of me from thirty feet in the air with a Swanton? Sabotaging my time being WWE champion. Then the week before the two-thousand and eight Royal Rumble, when Mr. McMahon demanded we shake hands. I offered you my respect and you threw it back in my face and then gave me the Twist of Fate." Randy pointed out.

"You kicked my brother, man. You kicked him in the head, you asshole!" Jeff countered. It still made his blood boil.

"Get over it, Jeff. I did what I had to do in order to save my belt. You'll do the same when the time comes... oh, wait.. No you won't, 'cause you will never have the chance." Randy rubbed his face in it.

Jeff clinched his teeth. He felt it was best to bite his tongue for now. He fixed the water, looking over his shoulder to make sure Orton kept his word. Randy crossed his arms, stared at his watch, sighed, and tapped his foot impatiently. Jeff got in under the water, which felt great on his tired body. He gazed around, nothing to help him. He hated the way Orton licked his lips as he had watched him undress. He was still afraid Randy would try something. He was still in pain from Edge's assault last night.

Jeff shook off the mental images and the thoughts and memories that were forever burned in his brain. And then there was Randy... who knew?.. that fairy..

Jeff began to wash himself wildly. God, he felt so fucking dirty. He srubbed his hair, watching some of the dye swirl down the drain. Then he scrubbed his body. Damn he felt like a whore.

Jeff didn't notice himself groaning. Whether it was disgust, or pain he was doing it.

Randy noticed Hardy was groaning to. The sound of Jeff's voice making him think dirty thoughts. He tried to shake off what he wanted to do. Edge would kill him. But Jeff's moans were making his cock take notice most of all.

Jeff jumped when Randy pulled back the curtain. He had that viper-like stare on his face, looking at Jeff like meat. Randy held the knife in the other hand tapping his fingers on the handle. Orton licked his lips.

'No, don't let him be thinking..' Jeff swallowed trailing off in his thoughts. He quickly covered himself with both of his hands and turned facing Randy to hide any side view of his ass.

Randy's eyes scanned Jeff's body. Up his legs and thighs, his stomach... the tattoos as they snaked up Jeff's right arm. What the fuck were they? Did it matter? It was sexy. His eyes continued to follow up his chest and throat taking in the water dripping from his hair and running down his body... so wet, so hot. Randy scanned Jeff's face.

Jeff's eyes stayed locked on Randy, his heart racing wildly. Those eyes held evident traces of fear. Randy was bigger, stronger.. maybe not smarter or faster than Jeff, but he did have a knife. And a very hard not to notice hard-on.

"What is taking you so long?" Randy growled.

"I'..m done."

Randy grabbed a towel and threw it at him.

"Get dry. Turn off the damn water." Randy commanded.

Jeff exhaled as Orton backed up and leaned against the door. He kept his eyes trained on Hardy as he turned off the faucet and dried himself.

"I don't have any clean clothes." Jeff held the towel in front of him.

"Wrap up in the towel. There's some in the room. Right now..."

Randy opened the vanity drawer and got out a razor. Jeff wandered if there was anything else in there to help him. The razor was electric. Figures.

"..you're gonna shave. Oh, and I know how artistic you are with your facial hair, so by all means, take you time."

He handed Jeff the razor who took it reluctantly.

"And if you try any shit..." Randy held up the knife.

Jeff nodded. At least he had creature comforts.

Shaving took twenty minutes less time than usual before Randy lead him back to the bedroom. He shoved him down on the bed.

"Sit."

"I'm not a fucking dog." Jeff snapped.

Randy grabbed Jeff's hair and held the knife to his face. Jeff held his breath, his eyes focusing on the sharp blade that was pushing into his flesh.

"Look at me, damn you." Randy growled.

Jeff stared up at him, his teeth clinched.

"I'm not gonna take your shit, Jeff. I won't kill you, but I will leave you permanently damaged. Do we understand each other?"

Jeff nodded. Randy was something to fear, that was no lie. Whether he was as bad, or worse, than Edge was yet to be determined. Edge liked to plan shit out. Randy, however, didn't even like to think, he just struck.

"Good." Randy shoved him away.

Jeff watched as he walked over to a duffel bag. Jeff's duffel bag. He got out some underware and held them up, dangling them like a prize. Jeff kept his eyes trained on his bag. Maybe his cell phone was in there.

"Stand up, towel down." Randy raised his eyebrow. He planned on enjoying this as much as possible. Jeff looked up at Orton.

"I'm not giving you a show, Randy."

"You'll do what I tell you. I could be so much worse, Jeff. I'm being nice." Randy then sighed, "Just get the fuck up."

Jeff wanted to get up all right and slap the arrogance out of the twenty-eight year old punk.

"I said up!" Randy shouted.

Jeff stood to his feet.

"Good boy. Towel off now." Randy's voice was a tad bit calmer.

Jeff diverted his eyes. He hated seeing the look in Randy's eyes. They told the story of what Orton wanted to do to him. Jeff was shaking as he undid the towel. It may have been fear or the fact that he was freezing.

"Come on, drop it." Randy tapped his foot impatiently.

Jeff let it fall and covered himself with his hands on instinct.

"You like touching yourself, huh?"

Jeff looked at him wondering if he was serious.

"Your hands always go there. Shit they do in your entrance. You grope yourself while you hump the air." Randy smiled. "Don't act innocent, Jeff."

Orton had to be kidding him. Randy licked his lips bringing his pointer finger up and tapping on his puckered lips, thinking.

"Since you like touching yourself so much.. maybe you won't mind doing it for me." Randy said slowly.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Masterbate for me."

Jeff blinked and shook his head. That statement took him by surprise. He was pretty sure Orton was hell bent on humiliating him.

"Wha.. what?" Jeff looked at him shocked.

"Jack-off, you moron." Randy said frustrated.

"No." Jeff stated as calmly as it would come. He did not want his voice cracking.

"No? No I think you will. I'll give you an option, Jeff. Either you can jack yourself off for my viewing pleasure, or you can use those hands on me. I'm being lenient, and fair, goddamn it." Randy stated.

"You call this fair?"

"Fair is that I haven't killed you yet." Randy snarled. "Sit down on the bed, come on." Randy waved the knife around.

Oh, yeah he was a big man. Randy was just Edge's bitch. Jeff had heard the rumors about if Edge told Orton to bend over Randy obeyed him. Jeff wondered if they were true.

"Sit down and jerk-off, or I start cutting you in sensitive areas." Randy growled through clinched teeth.

Jeff looked at him with hatred in his eyes. But reluctantly he sat down.

"Move your fucking hands, I wanna see it."

Jeff looked down moving his hands slowly. This did not feel right. It's not like he had never masterbated before, but in front of Randy Orton.. He tried not to think about Orton being in the room. And tried to focus on something that turned him on. He wasn't sure what that was anymore. He liked girls, of course. But there was always this curiousity about men. It was unfinished business and shit he had repressed. Now the urge was probably killed for good and he could thank Adam Copeland and Randy Orton.

Jeff grasped his cock firmly in his hand, flinching at even his own touch. He heard Randy huff getting terribly aggitated. Slowly he started stroking himself. His cock selfishly responding to his touch. He closed his eyes hating that he was getting hard. Hating that it felt good. He tried to block everything out, thinking about some scene from the last porno he watched. He rubbed harder wanting it to be over as quickly as possible. He heard himself whimper and felt tears slide down his cheeks.

"You're such a bitch." Randy's voice caused him to open his eyes.

Randy was mere inches from him and swatted Jeff's hand away. Resting his left hand on Jeff's shoulder leaning over as he took Jeff's very much unwanted erection in his hand, stroking him.

"Stop.. stop it.." Hardy panted.

To his cock it felt wonderful. To his conscience it felt like rape.

Randy licked his lips staring at Jeff's face as he closed his eyes and whimpered his unwanted pleasure.

"That's it, let yourself go. You can't deny that you like it." Randy taunted in a soft growl.

Randy still held the knife in his left hand as his wrist rested on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff could feel the cold blade laying on his neck. It was what kept him still. Randy rubbed him harder loving it when he got a cry from Hardy.

"Shit.. shit.." Jeff moaned softly. Cursing himself as he came covering Randy's fingers in warm semen.

Jeff panted feeling shitty. Randy got up and grabbed the towel that had been previously used to cover Jeff's nakedness. He wiped his hand off then picked up the discarded for the earlier moment underware. He threw them at Jeff, then got out a shirt, pants, and socks and tossed them at Jeff. The slightly older man caught them drudgeonly, a shitload of regret written all over him.

"Dress." Randy commanded.

--xx--

Matt looked down at his phone and exhaled. He dialed and listened.

Voicemail.

"Shit... Jeff, come on. I've tried all day. I don't know where you are, or if you're ignoring me delibertly, or what, man. If I did something wrong then we need to talk about it. If you're having problems; you can tell me, man. I'm here. Please call back, bye." Matt hung up. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he was running out of options.

**

* * *

**

I swear that was written before the Rumble as well, so it's no connection at all. Hehe, I love torturing Jeff. Yeah, yeah, I hate me too. But then again, if I was in his position I wouldn't have stopped Randy either. Or Edge for that matter, I can't help it.

**To clarify, I have so much of this story written. It has been raping me instead of letting me sleep. I'm loving every second of it. It's just not typed out yet. Oh, and if there are a couple of typos, or miss-spelled words (i.e. Me spelling 'collapsed' stupidly wrong) I apologize now. And also, I know that Smackdown is like prerecorded, but in my story it is recorded on Friday like it should be. Just so there's not confusion.**

**Next chapter, Edge returns! (sinister laughter)**


	5. Bitch

**Thank U all! Renna33, have faith in Matty, will ya? He will do all he can, I promise. NeroAnne, What is it about Jeff that screams, "Rape me!" ? Glad I wasn't the only one who thought so. And if Orton didn't act like a jerk, well, he just wouldn't be Randy Orton. Glad you don't hate me. Hope no one else does...**

**

* * *

**

Captive:

**Chapter five/ 'Bitch'  
****Rated; M/ L,V**

Randy led a clothed Jeff Hardy down to the kitchen at knife point. He held the handcuffs in his hand. Randy pulled out a chair.

"Sit." He commanded motioning to it.

"I'm not a dog, Orton." Jeff reminded him again.

Randy sighed. "Would you please have a seat, Mr. Hardy?" Randy sounded more polite, but that was cloaked with sarcasm.

Jeff glared at Randy for a second, irritated, but hungry. So he sat down. Randy grabbed Jeff's left hand and pulled it behind him.

"If you cuff me, how will I eat, Orton?" Jeff asked.

"Relax, Jeff, I'm only cuffing one hand." He assured.

Randy snapped one cuff on Jeff's wrist, making him wince at the metal's coldness, then he snapped the other cuff on the back of the chair. It wasn't fool proof, Randy understood that, but he had a knife and figured it'd be pretty hard to run from him bound to a chair. Randy walked over to the counter and picked up a paper plate that had a sandwich on it. He sat it down in front of him.

"Eat up. Don't worry, it's not poisoned." Randy added when he noticed Jeff looking at him funny.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"What? We can't give you utensils. It'll have to be finger foods til we get plastic." Randy understood that forks and especially knives could be used as weapons.

"I could kill you with a plastic spoon, Orton." Jeff threatened. A half smile on his face. 'See, I can be demented too.'

"Be thankful you get a meal." Randy hissed.

"What about something to drink. Or, would you like it if I choked? Edge wouldn't be happy with you if I choked to death." Jeff replied eyes drilling holes through Orton.

"All you had to say was 'Can I have something to drink?', you don't have to be rude."

Randy opened the refrigerator and got out a bottle of soda, then retrieved a paper cup off the counter and poured the drink inside. Jeff flipped through the sandwich, curious as to what it was. Randy sat the pop down.

"Actually, I could kill you with this paper plate. I think it'd be sharp enough to slice a vein." Jeff pondered.

Randy was agitated. He picked up the plate and sat just the sandwich back down on the table.

"No plate for you then." He said tossing the plate in the trash.

"Fine. I'll just drown you then." Jeff tossed the pop in Randy's face.

Randy backed up and shook off the liquid, seething. He grabbed a hold of Jeff by the back of the neck. Holding the knife tightly to the front of his neck almost breaking skin. Jeff never tore his off Orton, holding his breath trying not to focus on the knife that was against his throat.

"Listen you little shit, for that I should..."

"What, Randy, what? You're not gonna do shit, because you're more afraid of Edge than anyone else is. You're doing this for reasons other money aren't you? Edge has something on you, doesn't he?" Jeff shouted even though he was scared shitless.

Randy never took his eyes off Jeff's. "You have no idea, Hardy."

Randy let Jeff go and got a towel and wiped his face. Jeff returned to breathing.

"So, what is it? Why are you helping Edge?"

"Just shut the fuck up and eat, Jeff. You're lucky I'm not letting you starve, but thanks to that little stunt, you do not get anything else to drink. If you choke, I know the heimlich maneuver." Randy sat down across the table not relinguishing his stare on Jeff.

Jeff finished eating and to Randy's credit the sandwich wasn't poisoned. Yes, he was thirsty as hell, but be damned he ask Orton for anything. He now found both of his hands cuffed interlocking with the chair behind him.

"Let me ask you something; Do you think you deserve to be WWE champion?" Randy asked from across the table as he literally cleaned out from under his nails with the tip of the knife. He looked up at Jeff awaiting an answer.

"That's a stupid question."

"Answer it." Randy demanded.

"Yes, I deserve it. I've earned it. What about your last title run, did you deserve it?" Jeff countered.

"I beat Triple H in a Last Man Standing match." Randy said leaning foreward.

"After he had competed in two other matches earlier in the night. The first one being against you where he took the title you were handed." Jeff debated.

"I earned that belt, thank you. I defeated all comers proving that I was better than all of them. Infact, you were one of the people I beat while I was champion. I went on to 'Mania, I successfully retained my title on the biggest stage of them all. You won't make it there this year, Hardy. You are a ghost as of now." Randy stated.

"Whatever, man." Jeff turned his head and stared at the wall away from Randy.

"Whatever? Can't wait for you to 'whatever' Edge." Randy replied.

"You're just a bitch, man. You're Edge's bitch." Jeff stared back at him.

"I'd talk about being Edge's bitch. I came so hard thinking about him fucking you. Maybe he'll let me watch sometime, then we'll see whose the bitch." Randy folded is arms.

"Not only a bitch, but a dumb bitch." Jeff smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, Hardy." Randy sat back. They heard a car door slam. "Ah, good, Adam is here." Randy smiled.

They heard the door in the living room being opened and shut back.

"Hello, Kiddies. You miss me."

Edge grinned widely as he entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Jeffrey, I see Randy has made sure you're clean and fed, how nice of him." Edge said snaking his arms around Jeff from behind.

"Id' like the rest of my payment now." Randy's eyes were shadowed as he gazed up with them, his head still down, still picking at his nails with the knife.

"In due time, Randy, in due time. I have DVDs." Edge announced. "Let's go watch, shall we?"

He nuzzled his face next to Jeff's neck breathing him in. Jeff inched away, but that didn't bother Edge.

"Orton, the key please."

Randy sighed and got up and retrieved the key from his pocket and handed it to Edge. Edge unlocked the cuffs from the chair, pulling Jeff up and recuffing his hands behind him. Jeff's eyes were trained on Orton who held up and tapped on the knife. The move should become his new taunt or something.

"Don't try any shit, Hardy." Randy warned.

"To the living room, let's go." Edge replied guiding Jeff in to the room adjacent to the kitchen. Jeff didn't feel much better now that Edge was home.

--xx--

Matt held on to the phone looking down at the pad of paper he had with Superstar and Diva names scribbled down on it. He had lost track of who all he had called, so he had made a list. Some of the locker room was getting irrittaed at being called multiple times and drilled on the whereabouts of one Jeff Hardy. He tapped the pen on the paper waiting.

"Maria? You haven't see or heard from Jeff have you?" Matt asked the Smackdown Diva.

"Jeff? No. I said 'good-bye' to him before I left last night. But I left before he did. He's had no reason to call me. Was he supposed to call me? Ohh, Eve's calling me! Hold on." Maria babbled.

"No, it's okay, Maria. If you do see or hear from Jeff, call me, alright."

"Okay, bye, Matt."

Matt closed the phone. He was getting no where fast. He just wanted to find Jeff, strangle him for worrying him and then he could go on about living his life normally. Well, okay, his life was far from normal, but as normal as it gets he supposed.

--xx--

Edge pushed Jeff down on the couch. He sat down beside him and grabbed the remote as Randy popped in the DVD.

"That's fine, Randall. You better go get rest so you can watch Jeffy here tonight." Edge wrapped his arm around Jeff who struggled with him to his not caring.

"I have RAW Monday, Edge. I can't stay up all night everynight babysitting." Randy pointed out.

"I know, I have it all figured out, don't worry. I'll be here. I told Vickie I'd be staying with relatives Monday night. We're good." Edge reassured. Jeff didn't like the thoughts of being here all night with a maniac.

"Fine." Orton rolled his blue eyes and retreated up the stairs.

Edge jerked Jeff closer as he pushed 'play'. Luckily it wasn't porn or another horror movie to give Edge more ideas. It was a WWE pay-per-view DVD home video. It was the 2008 Royal Rumble. Figures.

"Since you and Randy will be getting close.. I wanted to watch you two in action." Edge smirked skipping to the match.

Jeff stared. He had all the closeness and action he wanted from Orton earlier. It's funny, he felt numb. He was just counting the time until Matt found him, or until he could find an escape plan. Edge brought his other arm around and locked it on the hand that was around Jeff's shoulder, snuggling into him as if he was a pillow. Edge grinned, he was psychotically happy.

"Oooh, what a move that was. You nearly broke Randall's neck there, Jeff." Edge looked over at him, not bothered by the hatred in Jeff's eyes or the misery on his face.

Time had passed. Jeff stared, bored watching the Rumble match. Edge hadn't uttered a peep. Infact, he heard him breathing soundly, it sounded like soft snoring. Jeff risked taking a peek.

Edge's eyes were closed, he was indeed snoring. Edge was asleep!

Jeff's heart nearly skipped a beat. This could be his chance out. All he'd have to do is get free without waking him. Slowly Jeff began to wriggle out of Edge's grip which had losened thankfully. Jeff sat up cautiously. Almost there. He prayed Edge wouldn't wake up, all the while thinking about getting free.

What if he did? He didn't know where he was at, he had no phone, no car. Unless he used Edge's. He couldn't drive like this. The keys to the cuffs were in Edge's pocket. Probably along with the car keys. He'd have to run. But that was fine. He'd worry about all that shit as soon as he was out the door.

Edge snorted and moved a bit. Jeff froze, his eyes wide, holding his breath, listening only to the commentary on the DVD and his heart which drown that out. He waited a second. Edge didn't stir, but his grip was even more losened.

Jeff wriggled on out and stood up very slowly. He turned his head from the floor to Edge as he started tiptoeing across the floor. He'd have to be as quiet as possible. The door was in plain sight, it wasn't far. Jeff swallowed, making sure Edge's guard dog wasn't around.

No sign of Orton, and Edge was still out.

Jeff backed up to the door and began fumbling with the lock. He turned the bottom one slowly making sure it didn't make a noise. There was a slight click that made Jeff's blood freeze in his veins.

But, Edge was still out.

Jeff took hold of the top one, the pad lock. Turning it slowly, it was so hard. He pushed a little bit harder. And heard a loud 'click'.

**

* * *

**

I love cliffhangers. I don't know how long this story will be. Pretty long I'm betting. It's writing itself. I actually have later chapters already wrote and a plot for the ending. Guess you're just along for the ride. Will Jeffy make it out? Stay tuned. Oh, and no, this will not be a Maria/Jeff. Or Maria/Matt. Some Superstars and Divas included are are irrelevant to this story.

**Also, I have also been stupidly spelling 'fasten' wrong. I've been spelling it 'facen' b/c I'm a dumb ass, and my brain has been like on the fritz. Forgive me, I'm not perfect, it will be spelled correctly from now on. **


	6. Punishment

**Thank U to all my readers. Glamagirl, I saw the words 'sick and wrong' and thought 'uh, oh'. I'm relieved you love it. Thanks. NeroAnne, I enjoyed writing the 'bitch' part, hehe. As for Matt, I am sticking with him being the perfect, worrisome, big brother. He will not turn on Jeff, not in my story. **

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter six/ 'Punishment'  
****Rated; M/ S,L,V**

'Damn it'. Jeff thought.

Damn it was right. Edge snorted out of sleep and quickly noticed something was a miss. The Rated 'R' Superstar rubbed his head.

"Shit." He cursed looking around until his eyes landed on Jeff.

Jeff turned the knob as quickly as he could, swinging open the door. Edge was quick on his feet though and Speared Jeff in the door-way before the younger man knew what hit him. Edge stood up and shook his head. Jeff was curled on his side rolled up in a fetal-like position, moaning and twisting in pain from the blow. Edge grabbed a hold of Jeff's ankles and dragged him back inside the door.

"Nooo! God!" Jeff yelled.

Edge slammed the door and relocked it. He looked down at Jeff who was still doubled over on his side writhing in pain, groaning.

"Oh, I see we think we're clever do we?" Edge said angrily

Edge kicked Hardy in the gut to add on to the Spear. Jeff cried out again.

"I tried to be nice to you, Jeff. All you had to do was sit on the fucking couch and watch a goddamn pay-per-view with me. But you failed at that like you fail at everything else in life. What am I gonna do with you?"

Edge leaned down and grabbed Jeff's shirt and pulled him up to where he was sitting on his ass.

"Huh, Jeff? What are we gonna do? I can't have you trying to escape everytime my back is turned."

"You need help, Edge." Jeff slurred.

"I need help? I need help?"

Edge closed his eyes and held his breath. Count to ten methods were useless. He reopened his eyes and glared at Jeff with a cold hatred.

"Get it through your head, you're mine now. You'll do what I say."

"Fuck you, Edge, you bastard."

Edge growled and slapped Jeff hard across the face causing him to shout and fall back to the ground.

"You need to watch your damn mouth." Edge grabbed Jeff's ankles again and drug him on over to the couch.

"Somebody help!" Jeff finally screamed. "Help me, please!"

"No one can hear you, Jeffrey." Edge snarled.

He got down and laid beside of his captive propping himself up with his left elbow and resting his head on his fist.

"This place is far.. far.. from civilization. Even if you did escape, you'd die before you made it to civilization. I'm only protecting you, Jeff. If you are here, you're safe. It's not safe out there. I am positive that there are wild animals... there are wild animals that would think you'd make a fine meal. A Hardy meal." Edge smirked.

Edge ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, playing with his colorful locks.

"You need to stop being such a baby. It's only making it harder on yourself." Edge traced his thumb over jeff's lips.

'I'm gonna die if I don't get outta here. This maniac will kill me.' Jeff thought pulling away. Edge only went back to his hair.

"Tonight's that Tribute To The Troops special WWE does every year. You remember going a few weeks back don't ya? They air it tonight. I wanted to watch it, but I can't trust you, I think I need to chain or tie you up so you don't try and run off again. But if I do that, you won't be able to watch it with me. I wanted you to watch with me."

Jeff let Edge ramble as he twisted a strand of Jeff's hair between his fingers.

"Promise me you won't go anywhere."

Jeff only growled in frustration and looked the other way. He was laying on his back on his arms again and they were tingling with numbness.

"You know, I really should punish you for your defiance."

Edge moved his hand down to Hardy's stomach and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it up. Jeff closed his eyes tight. He didn't want him touching him. Edge's hand trailed across Jeff's abs.

"You've been such a bad boy."

Jeff turned his head over and looked Edge dead in the eyes.

"Go to hell."

Edge growled and stood to his feet. He grabbed hold of Jeff's shirt and pulled him up. He placed one hand on his head and took hold of the back of his pants with the other tossing him over the couch arm as if he were tossing an opponent outside of the ring. Jeff winced for a second and then brought his leg up and kicked Edge in the knee. Edge nearly lost his balance, but instead retaliated with a few forearm blows to Hardy's back.

"I'm tired of playing with you, Jeff. You think this shit is funny?" Edge grabbed at his hair as it was habit.

"I think you're psycho." Jeff panted.

Edge hit him in the back of the head right on the bump from the lead pipe shot the previous night. Jeff screamed out in pain laying further over the sofa arm and burying his face into the cushions.

Edge leaned over him and grabbed a handful of Jeff's hair forcing his face to the side so he could stare him in the eyes. He twisted his fingers in his hair causing his grip to pull tighter. Jeff winced and struggled under Edge's weight.

"You brought this on yourself, Hardy. I tried to be nice to you and you attack me. Well, I'm done being nice."

Edge raised up and reach underneath Jeff unfastening his button and his zipper. Edge then undid his own belt, pulling it free from the loops in his jeans. He raised it up and took a hold of the other end and brought them together fastening the belt back.

"Edge.. stop.. you're only making your death more painful when Matt finds me."

"Matty's not gonna find you." Edge growled.

Edge jerked Jeff's pants down. Jeff wiggled around and screamed when he felt Edge stripe his flesh with the folded belt.

"Oooh, whoo, ooh. I bet that felt good." Edge taunted.

"Fuck you, you sick fuck!" Jeff yelled back.

Edge strapped him again as hard as he could could causing Jeff to shout out again.

"Shit shit shit.." Jeff cursed at the stinging in his flesh. His flesh quickly begining to turn a nice shade of red.

Edge dangled the belt above him running it along Jeff's backside slowly enjoying what he was doing in sick demented ways. He drew back and slapped Jeff again with the leather strap earning another tortured scream.

"Told you you needed to be punished, Jeff. You didn't believe me."

"You're sick, you demented asshole." Jeff panted.

Edge really hated when he fought back. He striped him a few more times half angry, half horny and getting more turned on everytime Jeff hollered out. He raised Jeff's shirt up as far as it would go with the handcuffs in his way. He drew the belt back and strapped his back and arms a couple of times. He liked hearing Jeff scream with every blow. He liked seeing him jerk at the stinging the belt caused as it hit his flesh. He liked how raw and red Jeff's skin was turning.

"Are you sorry?"

"You'll be the one whose sorry." Jeff snapped.

Edge shook his head and delivered another blow receiving another agonized groan.

He wanted Jeff broken. Right now he guessed he'd have to just work on getting Jeff broken in. Jeff was thankful when he heard Edge drop the belt to the floor. That faded, however, when he heard Adam's zipper come down.

'No, not again, please, not again.'

Edge was already hard by that time. He shoved his pants down past his hips and far enough down.

"Edge.. stop.."

"Shut up." Edge traced his fingers over the welt marks that were already begining to show on Jeff's skin.

He spread Jeff's legs further apart for better access. Edge took hold of his own cock, he was so horny that it hurt even touching it. He directed it towards Jeff's center pushing his head slowly past the sensitive tight ring of muscle, nearly exploding when he heard Jeff scream.

"Please.. God.. help me!" He knew no one would. Shit, Orton was upstairs, probably listening and getting off.

"C'mon, beg, Jeffrey. Beg! I like it when you beg, you little bitch." Edge snarled.

Edge forced his way on inside making Jeff cry out louder. He leaned over loving the feeling of being connected to the man he was obsessed with.

"That's it, Hardy." Edge growled grabbing Jeff's hair and holding his head down into the cushions of the beige couch. "You want this hard? You'll get it hard."

Edge slapped the back of his head before raising back up and grabbing Jeff's hips holding on some to his pants and digging nails into Jeff's flesh. Edge wiggled his hips getting in a position that felt right before he started to thrust. Not doing it easy, but rough, and hard. Cold and uncaring. He loved it when Jeff screamed. It sounded like rock music. He craved it like an addiction. And the more Jeff cried out and yelled in pain the more it made Edge wanna pound him harder.

"Go on, Jeffrey, beg. Beg for someone to come save you. Pray. Pray that your brother Matt's gonna come save you. I want him to. I'll tie him up and make him watch while I fuck the hell outta you. Then I'll let Randy have him. And it'll be your fault." Edge ranted.

Jeff tried to tune it out. It was killing all hope he did have left. Edge stopped for a second leaning over, crushing Jeff's cuffed arms under his weight.

"Let me hear you, Jeff! Beg, cry." Edge taunted.

Jeff yelled out as Edge's teeth nipped at his back then at his neck.

"It's funny, you'd think you'd taste like Skittles, rainbow boy." Edge smirked licking up the side of Jeff's face. "C'mon, Jeff, beg for me."

Jeff didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Edge bit him even harder on the back. Hard enough to hurt, almost drawing blood. Jeff screamed.

"Please... please... stop... I can't take it... Adam.." Jeff screamed at him.

Edge raised back up again satisfied as he began pounding into Jeff's ass again.

"Oh.. God... please.."

Edge stabbed at Jeff's prostate, hitting it, causing the younger Hardy's body to tense up.

"C'mon, Jeffro, relax. You know you like this, you slut." Edge growled.

Edge thrust hard once again piercing that hidden little pleasure button, and couldn't resist hitting his mark again and again. He relished the fact that even though Jeff was in pain and hated what was being done to him in such a heinous manner.. Jeff's body couldn't help but respond to it. Jeff closed his eyes tight trying to block out the waves of torturous pain and the brief stabs of unwanted pleasure. It wasn't his fault that the human body reacts to things it shouldn't or that its mind knew was wrong. It wasn't helping, he still felt like a whore.

"You are a whore, Jeff." Edge groaned almost reading his mind. "You're my whore. Don't you forget that, ever."

Edge reveled in the fact that Jeff was now hoarse from screaming and was crying. He loved being in control of him. He loved calling the shots in his life now.

"Just hold still, almost there.." Edge grunted. He came a few second later, pulled out and fixed his clothes.

Jeff laid still, feeling sick, his chest hurting from trying not to cry, his throat sore from all the shouting. His soul was numb. Numb from the pain, numb from the guilt, literally numb. Edge pulled Jeff's pants back up then grabbed his shirt and lifted him up.

"I know; duct tape." Edge announced.

He grabbed Jeff's hair and lead him into the kitchen. Okay, lead wasn't it, more like dragged. He shoved Jeff to the ground on his stomach placing his foot on his back to hold him down. He opened the drawer and rummaged around inside finding what he was looking for.

"Aha!" Edge proclaimed happily.

He rolled off some of the tape and bent down and wrapped it multiple times tightly around Jeff's already cuffed wrists. Jeff just breathed heavy, his eyes still blurred with tears, he wasn't even sure he had stopped crying. Edge sat on Jeff's lower back facing his feet as he tightly bound Jeff's ankles together. Jeff only winced and groaned in compliance.

"This will guarantee you won't leave me." Edge smiled.

He got up and studied his work and the duct tape. He had used a lot.

"I'll have to get more of this tomorrow." He tossed the nearly empty roll of silver tape back inside the drawer and picked Jeff up like he was a child and carried him back to the living room.

--xx--

Matt sat on his sofa with his elbows propped up on his knees, his hands were clasped together holding up his chin with both thumbs. He sat blankly as he watched his little brother receive a Bigboot from JBL during the Tribute To The Troops special. He continued watching as Jeff ducked the Closeline From Hell, hit the Twist Of Fate and then scored the Swanton Bomb on the Texas brute for the pinfall. His look was of stone as he saw CM Punk and R. Truth pull Jeff up and raise his arms high in the air.

Matt was at an utter loss.

Everything was going fine for Jeff. Finally everything seemed to be falling into place. Matt had taken Jeff's house apart looking for clues. He found nothing. No reason for just vanishing into thin air.

No trail to point Matt in the right direction.

Jeff Hardy has vanished.

But what really pissed Matt off is no one knew why, or where to, no one acted surprised. Didn't they fucking care that his brother, his flesh and blood, just went poof into almost non-existence?

Matt covered his face with his hands.

It made no sense.

Jeff wouldn't of just ran off like this without telling him, of their dad, a relative, a family member, a co-worker, a friend.. Somebody had to know!

But Matt had tried all of them, All the people Jeff would have confided in if there had been a problem, or if he felt like he needed to disappear for a while.

Matt didn't think this was Jeff's doing... no... he knew this was not Jeff's doing. He had a feeling in his gut, in his soul, in his heart, in all the places where he knew Jeff best that this was the work of something sinister.

And even if Matt died trying, he was going to get to the bottom of it. It was time to start interrogating Jeff's enemies. All the people who would want to hurt his brother, or use him to get at Matt. Or better yet, someone who might just be jealous, embarrassed, or vengeful.

He had a few people in mind. Even though one name placed at the top of his list. Matt got out his paper and began to write.

Numder one; Edge...

**

* * *

**

Okay, I'm evil, I'm mean, I'm demented, I know and realize and revel in this. But, you knew that I couldn't let Jeff escape. I wouldn't have a story if Jeffrey escaped, now would I? No, I would not. And you also knew that Matty would suspect Edge first of all. That's all I'll say.


	7. Suspects and Chains

**Thank you as always. I appreciate the support. Glamagirl, you wanted Jeffrey to escape, but now you're agreeing that Jeff asked for it? Awesome. Renna33, Edge will get his, don't worry. sevvysvampire2008, work of art? Thank you. NeroAnne, My sex scenes make porn look gay. That's the best compliment I've ever gotten, lol! Yeah, Adam is violent, but he is the bad guy and my lead psycho, he has to be.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter seven/ 'Suspects and Chains'  
****Rated; M/ L, S **

(December 21st, 2008-- Sunday)

Matt called Vickie Guerrero the next morning. She was actually polite to the ECW champion. She said she hadn't seen Jeff. The truth was, she didn't like Jeff, he was a threat to Edge. But, Jeff was on the pay-roll, Jeff did bring in fans, and Jeff made Vince money. It was business regardless of the troubles Jeff had had with her husband, Edge. And Vickie stated that first and foremost she was a business woman.

Matt asked if he could speak to Mr. Adam Copeland. Vickie said he could if she knew where he was at. She told Matt that Edge had come in late last night and had left early that morning to run errands. She guessed it was to do Christmas shopping. Edge loved the holidays, she confessed giggling.

Matt nearly puked. Instead he thanked her and told her it wasn't a necessity that Edge call him back. He'd see him at work, or whatever. What he didn't tell her was that he suspected Edge had something to do with Jeff. Nor did he tell her he expected foul-play in Jeff's mysterious disappearance. Just incase Mrs. Edge was an accomplice.

Matt called the Big Show. The giant hadn't seen him either and was annoyed that Hardy had bothered him.

He would call Vladimir, or Umaga, but he doubted that either of them had a phone, or would be able to understand him. Mike Mizanin hadn't seen Jeff either. Nor had John Morrison. But Matt didn't think Morrison could see anything for staring in the mirror at his abs. His old 'buddy' MVP disclosed he hadn't seen Jeff since he left the arena Friday night and began to whine and bitch about his recent losing streak. Matt found this nearly as depressing as Jeff's disappearance.

The Brian Kendrick, or Ezekiel Jackson, hadn't seen Jeff. So, Matt turned his attention to RAW. Cody Rhodes denied seeing him, Manu and Sim Snuka hadn't seen Jeff. Glamarella denied seeing him. JBL hadn't seen him and he didn't care. Matt ended up hanging up on the self-procliamed 'Wrestling God!' Chris Jericho hadn't seen Matt's brother and was more worried about his match with CM Punk Monday.

Matt sat down the phone. He was tired of the endless bullshit. He willed himself to just take a short break. He tried to tell himself that Jeff was a big boy and eventually he'd show up. But it made no sense what-so-ever to him that Jeff would just run off after finally winning the WWE title. No, someone had to be behind this.

--xx--

(That night)

"Don't worry, man. He's chained up down in the basement. Let's see how he likes going without food or water for a few hours." Edge laughed.

Randy folded his arms. "You need to stay with him tonight. I need sleep. I have RAW tomorrow night. I have a match with Batista to see who advances to that fatal-4-way next week. But, I doubt Dave'll make it seeing how I kicked him in the skull last week." Randy said proudly.

"Yeah, Randy. I get it. But this is important to me. And, uh, it's important to you too, if you catch my drift."

Randy gazed down. "Edge, look, this is personal to me. You know all about my history with The Animal and Evolution. It runs deeper than a title belt."

"You think my history with Jeff don't run deep? This is about more than a title belt to me, Randy." Edge leaned on the door knob that led to the basement.

"I know, man. I get that."

"I don't think you do. See, in order for me to keep this up, Vickie can not get suspicious. I have to be home, or she will."

"I get that too..." Randy was cut off by the sound of his cellphone ringing.

"Who is that?" Edge said suspicious himself.

Randy looked at it.

"It's Matt Hardy." He replied swallowing.

"M..Matt Hardy? How the fuck do you have Matt Hardy's phone number?" Edge squinted at the younger man.

"Back during my feud with Jeff. I got it off your ex, Lita. I used it to call and taunt Matt just to agitate him and his brother." Randy explained.

"Answer it." Edge commanded. He sorta wondered why Lita had still had Matt's number. And what was Randy doing in contact with Lita long after she had left the company and Edge and her had called it quits.

Randy only nodded and flipped the phone open while Edge remained quiet.

"Hello." Randy answered calmly.

"Randy, this is Matt Hardy, look, I know we've had difficulties in the past, man. But, my brother is missing. You wouldn't happen to have seen him?" Matt asked on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, bro. I haven't seen your brother. I have my own problems to deal with right now." Randy replied sternly.

Matt nodded and sighed. "That's fine, dude. Sorry to have taken up your time." Matt replied hanging up.

Randy exhaled and closed the phone.

"What'd he say?" Edge was twitching with anxiety.

"He wanted to know if I had seen Jeff." Randy answered returning the phone to his pocket.

"He doesn't suspect you does he?" Edge raised his eyebrow.

"I dont think so."

Edge ran his hand back across his hair in frustration. "Damn it!"

"Calm down, Edge. He's just concerned about his kin, man. Just play it cool, he'll never figure out it had anything to do with either of us." Randy put his hands up to make his point, or stop Edge from taking his head off.

"Calm down!? Matt Hardy will figure out I took Jeff soon enough." Edge seethed.

"Look, let's look at the facts, okay. Sure, he's gonna suspect you first and foremost, but you have to keep a cool head. He doesn't know where this place is." Randy stated.

"What if he follows one of us, Orton? What then?"

"I don't know.. then you'll have two captives." Randy shrugged.

"I don't want two captives. I have Jeff, I'm fine. I don't need Matt here fucking up my plans." Edge waved his arm off in the distance to nothing in particular.

"And all that ranting last night?" Randy folded his arms.

Edge looked at him and blinked. "Geez, you were listening?"

"No, I was jerking off..."

Randy opened his mouth and noticed Edge glaring at him with an odd expression. He cleared his throat.

"We'll just have to be more careful is all I'm saying." The last thing Randy needed was Edge getting mad and going crazy. He had saw what he was willing to do to Jeff Hardy, he didn't want to know what he'd do to him.

"Right. You're right." Edge shook his head in agreement and directed his gaze to the floor, rubbing his chin like he was concentrating.

Randy wanted to ask him if he had a back-up plan incase Matt did find them. But he didn't want Edge pissed off. He had locked Jeff up because he wouldn't go down on him. Edge got his keys and walked over to the door ready to leave.

"Check on him after awhile, okay." He licked his lip swiftly, looking back at Randy.

"I know, Edge. I can handle it. See ya tomorrow."

Edge nodded and left. Going back to his 'beloved' Vickie. Randy locked the door up and sighed. What had he gotten himself in to?

--xx--

Randy walked down to the basement a little later. Jeff had his head down looking at the ground. It appeared he had gave up struggling for second. Randy looked over the contraption Jeff was chained to. Edge had had it specially made by some sexual deviant, or whatever, manufacturer on-line. He had added things himself to ensure it was escape proof.

Jeff's arms were spread out above his head in metal cuffs that were attached to a metal beam. Two other beams fitted to Jeff's height, came down at each side offering foundation and were welded into the flooring. Jeff's feet touched the ground, so he wasn't hanging in the air. His legs were spread out and shackled, the chains attached to the cuffs and then to the frame of the thing were short enough so Jeff couldn't close his legs. Poor thing, looked uncomfortable.

The contraption couldn't be moved or toppled. And there was enough space so you could walk behind it, all the way around it actually. Randy was sure Houdini could not escape these chains. Jeff looked up struggling more as he laid eyes on Randy.

"It's okay, Jeff. I'm not gonna violate you."

Why did Jeff feel like he was lying?

"I gotta admit, Jeff, I admire your tenacity."

Randy advanced toward him looking him over. On the bright side, if there was a bright side at all, Jeff still had his clothes on. Edge didn't need him catching pneumonia and dying. The basement was pretty warm actually.

Jeff looked so good when he was helpless. Randy licked his lips. The thoughts of having Jeff all to himself exciting him. He wanted to touch him.

"Please, Randy, let me down. Edge is crazy you know that.."

"Uhm, huh?" Randy took hold of Jeff's face. His lips, his mouth was so beautiful.

"Randy, please.."

"What would you do for me, Jeff? Would you repay the favor?" Randy asked his blue eyes shining with Mischief.

Jeff remained silent and swallowed.

"Tell me, would you go down on me?" Randy brushed his lips against Jeff's cheek.

"No." Jeff replied quiety.

"Not even to save your life?" Randy's voice never left its seductive tone.

"No."

Randy let go of Jeff's face and unzipped his own pants reaching inside and pulling out his cock. He stroked it a couple of times slowly.

Jeff turned his head away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Jeff. I'm not Edge. Besides, Edge would kill me if I was fucking you. So, I'm not gonna rape you."

"Then what are you doing now?"

"I have to have something. Having you chained up like this makes me so hard." Randy growled continuing to masterbate.

Randy kissed the side of Jeff's neck. He couldn't resist. Jeff shuddered. He didn't like where this was going and he didn't trust Orton.

"Just tell me, you'd suck me off if your life depended on it, wouldn't you?"

"No, I'd rather die." Jeff swallowed.

"Ah, now, c'mon, Jeff. You like me. You have always liked me. I remember that match we had at the Rumble. When I wrapped my legs around you when I had you in that headlock grinding into your ass. I had to keep moving my leg 'cause I felt how damn hard you were getting." Randy growled cupping his free hand under Jeff's chin and turning his gaze back to him.

"You're a damn liar."

"Nuh, uh. You are, Jeff. I know you wanted me."

"Even if I ever did, or could have ever. After what you've done. After you've helped Edge hold me hostage. You make me sick. You disgust me, Orton. I hope you burn in hell."

Randy kept rubbing his cock, his eyes locked on Jeff, watching his mouth. Loving the fury and the fire that shown back from his green eyes as he ranted. The anger in Jeff's voice only made Randy harder. He groaned making Jeff jerk his head away and turn it to the side.

"Lie to me then. Because your life just might depend on it. Tell me what you'd do to me. Narrate it. Tell me how you'd drop to your knees and slide your lips over my cock. Tell me how you'd suck me til you gagged on my cum." Randy knew that he wouldn't, but he loved that visuals he was giving out bothered Jeff who squished his face up in discomfort.

"Never, Orton." Jeff replied.

Randy kissed Jeff's face near his lips. Jeff pulled back. Randy let go of his aching erection and grabbed Hardy's face with both hands to keep it still.

"Don't fight me. I'm what's keeping you alive." Randy licked his lips.

"Please, stop, don't do this, Randy." Jeff begged closing his eyes.

"I told you, I'm not doing anything."

Randy gently pressed his lips to Jeff's, lingering and kissing him. Kissing him even though Jeff grunted and tried to pull away. Randy began kissing him more roughly, moaning into Jeff's mouth. He tasted so good. Randy bit on Jeff's bottom lip slightly, sucking on it a bit. If Edge discovered this, Orton was dead.

Jeff kept his eyes shut as tight as they would go. His heart raced wildly. All he could do was grunt in protest. He really hated Orton for all he'd been through. Then why didn't he try harder to pull away? Jeff held his breath, hoping he'd stop. Randy pulled back, letting Jeff pant for breath.

"Randy.. please.." He whined finally jerking away.

Randy smiled. He just wanted to touch him again. He dropped down to his knees in front of Jeff.

"Randy.. don't.. " Jeff looked down and began to struggle as Randy undid his pants.

"Shhh.. it'll feel good, I promise."

"I don't want you touching me, you moron."

It only fell on deaf ears, Randy's mouth soon engulfed his cock.

"Stop it.. damn it.. no.." Jeff gasped.

It felt so fucking good. And he felt so fucking filthy. Damn cock just got harder. Randy took hold of his own throbbing cock and returned to stroking himself, never relinquishing his rhythm as he mouth-fucked Jeff against his will. Jeff felt himself crying through pants and groans, through his pleasure, through his regret. There was a part of him that wanted to struggle, maybe Orton would get the message and go away. Another part wanted to thrust.

"Oh.. God.. please... please, stop.. I.. don't..." Jeff's heart was racing, he had begun to feel faint.

If it's not right, if it's against his will, why the hell does it feel so good? Jeff groaned louder as Randy took him as deep as he could get him. That was all Randy could take as he came all over the floor.

Jeff bit his lip, pleading and moaning, his eyes shut tight as he felt climax building until he released, flushing with pleasure, shame, and a few other confusing things. Randy drank him up, sucking every last drop down before he got to his feet. Jeff looked away avoiding eye contact with Orton as he refastened Jeff's pants before he fixed his own.

"Stop being so modest. You liked that and you know you did."

Randy left the room and came back with paper towels, cleaning up his mess. He couldn't let Edge suspect a thing. Randy blew Jeff a kiss as he started up the steps of the basement.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"You're leaving me here?" Jeff knew that was a stupid question.

"I have no choice. Edge will be here extremely early. I'm sure he'll get you down." Randy closed the door behind him leaving Jeff alone in the dark with Edge to look forward to tomorrow.

Jeff had struggled and pushed and pulled and wiggled and shouted and screamed all night long. No amount of movement made the thing budge. Finally, he passed out.

**

* * *

**

Oh, why am I so bad to Jeffy? Honestly I have no clue. He just would look so hot strapped down with no where to go. I had a hard time describing the contraption. Jeff is chained up, standing up. That's good enough for me. How many times have I mentioned that Jeff vs Randy, Rumble '08 match? I dunno, I had that match on my mind a lot. (looks around innocently)

**Some time skips will have to happen sooner or later. And I know; Matt needs to get there in time. But Matt don't know where on earth this place of Edge's is. I'll reassure you I'm not gonna kill Jeff. If I did that, my story would be dead too.**

**Randy; I don't know how he weasled his way into so much of my story. Originally he wasn't supposed to be here. But Edge needed an accomplice... Now, he's an important component in all this. And the hotel incident he speaks of isn't the one you think.**

**And no, Vickie has nothing to do with the kid-napping. I've already said to much.**


	8. Water Torture

**Thank you for all the support. Glamagirl, everyone wants Matt to make Edge his bitch. Even I want Matt to make Edge his bitch. I think I made the guy too evil. Renna33, there are no dumb questions. The writer agrees; what Randy is dong to Jeff is rape. But Randy doesn't think so. Jeff's struggling with what to think. Hey, at least he's giving and not taking. NeroAnne, Matty was calling all the other bad guys in the Raw locker room, Orton was no exception. It was pretty bad for him though, Matt called him when he was in front of Edge. Jeff-plus-device-equals-delicious. Check. It's not possible to die from worry, or frustration, I am living proof. JNHwwe, happy you love it. XD!**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter eight/ 'Water Torture'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, V**

(December, 22, 2008-- Monday)

Edge hummed happily as he finished filling a large bucket with ice water. He had two (like you'd see the Divas use during a Wet 'n' Wild match) prepared. True to his word, he arrived very very early and Randy was on a plane to the next venue. Edge lifted the buckets and carried them down the steps to the basement.

Jeff awoke with a gasp, coughing and spitting out water as it was tossed in his face. He stared at Edge wide-eyed as he shook his head in attempt to shake off the ice cold liquid.

"Morning." Edge grinned widely.

"W..what the f..fuck?" Jeff asked through chattering teeth.

"I'm tired of you insubordination, Jeffrey. From now on you do what I say." Edge scooped another cup using a plastic drinking glass.

"Fuck you."

"That's what they all say, 'Fuck you'. Well, it aint gonna save you and it don't make you a fucking hero." Edge replied quoting 'The Devil's Rejects'. He tossed the ice water at Jeff.

Jeff coughed again shaking, freezing.

"What's wrong, Jeffro? You cold? Yeah, I think last night you were playing frigid bitch."

"Y..you're c..crazy, Adam." Jeff chattered.

Edge scooped up another cup and poured it slowly down over Jeff's head.

"That cold, baby?"

Jeff gasped and tried to shake off the water. Edge refilled the cup getting ice cubes this time. He pulled Jeff's pants away from his body and dumped the contents of the cup inside. He liked it when Jeff yelped at the coldness as it ran down his legs and the ice cubes got stuck in his crotch area.

"That'll cool you off, Hardy." Edge smirked.

"Somebody help me!" Jeff tried again.

Edge grabbed his face and stared in to his eyes.

"What the hell did I tell you? I've spent a shit load of cash on this place. These walls are thick and sound proof. The windows are fucking bullet proof and there's bars on all of them. No one lives nowhere near here for miles. Even if a hunter was trespassing in the woods, which is my private property, they would not hear you scream. Stop trying!" Edge ranted frustrated.

He let him go and picked up the bucket and poured every last bit of it over Jeff's head. Jeff spit out more water, choking on it as some went up his nose. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to focus. The water had invaded them and made his vision fuzzy. His clothes were soaked. Edge went over and grabbed a knife and walked back to Jeff staring at the shiny blade. Jeff swallowed wondering what he had in mind and not really wanting to know.

Edge picked up Jeff's wet shirt and placed the knife underneath it and brought it up slicing all the way up the front exposing Jeff's bare chest and abdomen.

"Hold very still, Jeffrey. I'd hate it if I slipped." Edge looked up at Jeff smirking as he cut both sleeves. The soaked shirt fell to the floor with a wet thud. Jeff hung shirtless and shivering.

"Edge, p..please. Why are you d..doing this?"

Edge ignored him and tugged at Jeff's pants, unfastening them and jerking them down as far as they'd go. They didn't go far enough since Jeff's legs were spread to far apart. So Edge had to resort to plan 'B'. He went over to the table that held some tools and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Hold still."

Edge started at one pants leg and cut all the way up, then he did the other. He pulled them away from Jeff's body.

"Undies have to go." Edge smiled.

He cut through both sides of Jeff's underware. Jeff was freezing even more now having his bare skin exposed to the cool air. Edge must of turned on the air conditioner. Chill bumps became evident all over him. Edge watched as the said undies fell to the ground.

"Hum, it's the cold water, I swear." Edge smirked.

"Y..you're a l..lousy piece of shit, y..you know that?"

Edge grinned, best compliment he'd gotten all week. He reach down inside the other abandoned bucket and grabbed a piece of ice. The cube froze his hand with an awakening stinging sensation. He ran it across Jeff's stomach and up his chest circling one of his hard nipples. Jeff held his breath letting a few sharp ones escape every once in awhile.

"Y'know, some people play with ice as a form of foreplay." Edge informed.

Jeff turned his head and groaned. Edge lead the cube on its cold trail down to Jeff's navel circling around it then dipping the ice inside. Jeff sucked in his stomach trying to get some distance as he began struggling again.

"Y'know, that isn't helping your cause. Seeing you squirm like that only makes me hot." Edge growled licking his lips. "Especially when I have you chained up and naked."

"Pl..pl..please.. d..d..don't." Jeff chattered.

Edge smiled at him and stuck the ice in his own mouth and began sucking on the cold little cube. Jeff hated the sounds he was making. Reminded him of Randy. Edge took the ice out of his mouth and threw it to the ground causing it to shatter on impact.

"All you had to do was use that pretty little mouth of yours to make me happy. You coulda avoided all of this."

"N..never, Edge."

"Never? Hum, we'll see."

Edge scooped up another cup and tossed it at Hardy who yelled from the intense stinging of the ice coldness. It felt like needles attacking him all at once all over. There was supposed to be this numbness that comes with coldness, and Jeff sorta felt that, but it was a frozen numbness. Stabbing and painful.

"How about this, Jeff? I'll go get Matty. I'll kid-nap him too. Bring Matty down here and torture him and kill him slowly and make you watch him die. How about that? Huh? Then you'll wish you would've done everything you could to have kept your brother safe."

"You c..could never h..hurt Matt." Jeff snapped. He didn't like what Edge was insinuating, but be damned Edge know that.

"You know I could. You're afraid I will." Edge cupped his hand under Jeff's chin.

Jeff jerked away. Edge grabbed the bucket and walked around behind him pouring it slowly down his back. Jeff yelled as the cold water cascaded down his flesh. Adam smirked as Jeff stood shivering, and cursing him under his breath. Hardy always did have a nice backside and the water running down his back and ass only added to it. Edge tossed the bucket down, the sound of it hitting the floor causing Jeff to jump.

"You look cold, Jeff. I think you need to warm up."

Edge walked around to the front of Jeff and wrapped his arms around him against Jeff's struggles and not caring that he was wet.

"Ooh, yeah. Keep wiggling. I like that." Adam purred.

He grabbed a hold of Jeff's ass holding him tight against him. Jeff turned his head, he was so tired. His arms were hurting, his legs were hurting, his asshole was hurting. He couldn't take anymore. Edge's fingers slithered between Jeff's cheeks causing him to tightened up all over.

"Losen up, Jeff. It will only hurt more if you're tight." Edge rubbed his middle finger on his sore pucker, pushing and taunting to enter.

"Let me d..down, Edge.. I need t..to pee."

"Piss. I don't care. You're really gonna piss here in a minute."

With that Edge slid his middle finger inside of Jeff, getting a scream.

"Ohh, yeah, you like that, you whore." Edge taunted.

"F..fuck you."

Edge smirked. "Okay."

He dropped down in front of his freezing captive leaning over Jeff's side, arms wrapped around his mid-half. He held Jeff's cheeks apart sliding two of his fingers deep inside of him. Jeff screamed again as Adam probed at his prostate rubbing it and torturing him.

"Oh, God, please, stop... fucking stop!"

Jeff sighed when Edge did stop, got up and exited the room. Jeff gazed around, quivering, covered with chill bumps, naked, cold, and scared shitless cause he knew Edge was coming back. And Edge did come back, carrying a box.

"We're gonna play. I got toys. Do you like toys, Jeffrey? They're not from JAKKS Pacific, that's for sure." Edge announced with an eerie delight.

Jeff stared at him with an intent to kill. Edge grabbed a stool from the corner and drug it around behind Jeff. He sat down on it and opened the box. Jeff knew whatever toys Edge had and what he was planning on doing with them as far as 'playing' wasn't good.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna use lube this time. I fear you getting to broken. I like you tight. Don't want you to have a Grand Canyon-sized asshole.. like my wife's or my last girlfriend's pussies were.. Oh, but I didn't do that to them. They were already well worn in when I got there if you know what I'm saying." Edge rambled.

Jeff had froze at the word 'lube' and hadn't moved. He jumped when Edge popped the top of the K-Y Jelly bottle and squirted it on a 'toy'.

"Lean foreward a bit, please." Edge took hold of Jeff's hip and guided him foreward.

"Edge.. stop.. enough.. I've had enough of this bullshit!" Jeff took his stand.

Edge laughed and slapped him on the ass. "See, you just never learn. I'm doing this with or without your permission. I do what I want when I want. I do you when I want."

Jeff groaned and hung his head. He was so tired and in so much pain.

"I'm trying to be nice and make it so it doesn't hurt so bad. I keep telling you to relax, but you keep tightening up. Now hold the fuck still and relax."

Jeff cried out as Edge pushed a gel-like sex toy into his asshole, slowly fucking him with it, watching with horny fascination. Damn thing wasn't that big. Only five inches and kind of slim. But Jeff was so sore and still tight, so the pain was not much different than if it had of been Edge's cock.

"You like that, Jeff? Does it feel good?" Edge taunted pulling it out and pushing it back in.

"God.. please.. stop.. please."

Edge liked it when he begged. "What? Doesn't it feel good?"

Jeff shook his head.

"So, I guess your saying it hurts then?"

Jeff nodded. Sucked to give him the satisfaction.

"Ooh, good, now we're getting somewhere." Edge pulled it out and placed it back in the box. He scanned over the assortment before selecting another one. He looked it over. It was much bigger. More expensive, fancier. And it did more than vibrate when turned on, the damn thing wiggled and moved. He thought he'd save it for later. He selected another. Another Jelly one that was made to resemble a penis. It was six inches and a little bit bigger in girth than the last one.

Jeff panted, praying over the mumbling voices in his head. If he lived through this nightmare he was sure to be insane. And not just crazy insane, but actually mentally sick in the head crazy psycho insane. Edge was busy applying the lubrication to this one before he slipped it inside no more gentler. Jeff shouted louder as Edge fucked him with it.

"Oh, yeah, you like that. You like being fucked with things." Edge taunted.

"You're gonna pay, Edge. Even if it takes forever you're gonna pay." Jeff shouted his voice strained.

Edge took out the six-incher and picked up the one he liked best. He turned it on. Jeff's eyes stared wide and frightened as he heard the buzzing of the vibrator. He struggled more, knowing it wouldn't do him a bit of good and Edge was just getting harder on it.

"Just hold still and it won't be so bad. Geez, you're being a baby. I'm starting to feel like a pedophile, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a pedophile." Edge held it at Jeff's entrance.

"Stop it! .. damn it... no..."

Jeff screamed as it went inside. Edge held it there letting it buzz and probe at Jeff's insides all its own.

"Please... stop.. Edge.." Jeff begged wincing and whining.

"I might.. but you're gonna do what I say from now on." Adam placed his free left hand on Jeff's hip.

Jeff clinched his teeth.

"No! You don't own me!"

Edge stood up. Still holding his toy in place. He grabbed Jeff's hair and pulled his face around to the side to look at him.

"I do own you. You're mine now. Forever." Edge pushed his head foreward before he forced his body over and started moving the toy in and out of Jeff's ass fucking him hard and fast with it.

"Okay.. please.. goddamn it... I'll do anything."

Edge stopped. Jeff knew he'd regret it, the damn thing was worse than Edge's dick was.

"Anything?" Edge licked his lips.

Jeff swallowed.

"Anything!" Edge repeated heatedly.

Jeff nodded breathing heavy. "Name it."

Edge smiled victoriously. "Fine, Hardy."

Edge pulled out his toy and put them all away. He got the keys out of his pocket and uncuffed Jeff's legs first then his arms. Jeff crumbled to the ground. His whole body aching. Edge grabbed the handcuffs and jerked one of Hardy's arms behind his back snapping the cuff in place. Jeff winced as he jerked the other behind him to join it. Edge grabbed the knife.

"C'mon, Jeffy. We're going upstairs."

Edge lead Jeff upstairs getting frustrated when Jeff crumbled twice. Jeff waited for Edge to tell him to get on the bed, or on his knees. Instead Edge dried him off with a towel, uncuffed him and held the knife on him while he let him dress in dry, warm clothes. He even let him pee.

The day passed. Edge fed him and basically forced him to watch boring television. Jeff now sat in the floor hands cuffed behind his back, in front of Edge as Adam occupied the couch rambling about Vickie as he played with Jeff's hair. Jeff wanted to go home. He was sick of being Edge's toy. The sweet thoughts of watching Matt kill the sycophant drowned out some of the shit Adam was bitching about.

Edge looked down at his watch.

"It's time for RAW." He declared.

He picked up the remote and flipped it over to the USA network as the show began. Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix were threatening Christmas.

"Do you believe in Santa, Jeffy? Think he'll visit you here?" Edge said holding his head stroking and running fingers through his hair.

'Think he'll visit you in hell?' Jeff thought to himself.

Then Randy came out, waiting for his match with Batista to begin. The referee informed the announcer that Dave couldn't compete thanks to Randy's brutal attack which included The Animal getting punted in the head by the vicious Legend Killer last week.

"Ooh, that's a tragedy." Edge snorted and rolled his eyes.

They watched as Randy bragged and went on about how it was satisfying that Dave was hurt. And about Batista hoisting him up on his shoulders only to drop him to the ground the night after he had won the World Heavyweight title. And that he's been dreaming of kicking him ever since. And how Christmas had came early this year.

Edge had long stopped watching Randy's rant and was now eyeing Jeff whose eyes were focused on a spot on the floor. He jumped when he felt Edge grab his shirt and pulled for him to get up.

"C'mon, on your knees, let's go." He said muting the tv.

"Edge, I.."

"You said 'anything'. C'mon. Don't make me tie you up again."

Edge was sick of Jeff resisting. He pulled him up and onto his lap.

"Don't make me drug you. I don't want you drugged." Edge used one hand to unzip his pants.

"No. I'm not gonna do it. I'm not your whore, Edge." Jeff struggled.

Edge shoved him away and his head hit the coffee table hard. He wasn't out, but he sure as hell was woozy. He tried to sit up and shake off the cobwebs. That's when he noticed Edge was gone. He looked over at the door and began crawling toward it. Edge stopped him by stepping on his back. Jeff cried out under Adam's weight. Edge popped the top on a syringe and pushed the bottom of it to release the air.

"No..no..no.."

Edge bent down and stabbed the needle into Jeff's arm earning another yell. This drug was working quickly, more effectively. Running through the younger man's veins making him groggy and drousy. Jeff was still awake and aware, but weak, like he couldn't move. Edge jerked him up and dragged him over to the couch.

"I tried to warn you, Jeff. You'll never learn." Adam grunted.

He sat the younger Hardy on his ass with his back propped up against the couch. Edge straddled over Jeff's body on his knees.

"Eg.. ples.. I.. d'anna." Jeff slurred.

Edge didn't give a damn what he wanted. He pushed his jeans down past his dick.

"C'mon, Jeff. Open your mouth... That's it."

Edge forced Jeff's mouth open using his fingers and directed him down over his waiting cock.

"Shit.. fuck.. ohh, that feels good... see, this is all you had to do."

Edge panted holding on to Jeff's head as he helped move it up and down. Jeff closed his eyes tightly. Willing himself not to think about the reality that was happening. He needed to swallow, but that would add to Edge's pleasure. He didn't even breathe.

"Ohh, yes.. ohh.. shit.. your mouth.. uhm.. so wonderful.." Edge groaned loving the feel of Jeff's lips on his erection.

Jeff almost gagged when Edge's cock hit the back of his throat.

"Careful, Jeffro, don't get choked." Edge joked.

It wasn't funny. Everything Edge had put him through was sick, twisted, and degrading. He could taste the precum, sickenly sweet and sour. Edge lifted his head back holding it in place with both hands. Jeff grunted as Adam began to thrust his hips fucking his mouth. He felt Edge's hands on his head, his thumbs caressing his cheeks then moving back around to twist in his hair. He felt faint and really just wished he would go on and pass on out. He felt dirty, like a whore. He just wanted it to be over. He heard Edge panting and moaning, he felt his fingers in his hair.

"Umm.. shit.. ahh."

Edge heard Jeff choke as he shot cum down his throat. The sticky white fluid ran down his chin getting on Edge's cock and his pants. Didn't bother Edge, he had gotten what he wanted. Edge pulled out and fixed his clothes. He shoved Jeff on down to the ground as he stood back erect. Jeff spit out what he could of Adam's cum onto the carpet. Edge unmuted the television and sat back down on the couch watching the rest of the broadcast stealing glances at Jeff who laid done for on the floor.

"Yes, Christmas came early this year." Edge smiled relaxing back in to the couch.

**

* * *

**

That one got away with me. Okay, I sorta feel bad. I think I made Edge too much of a bad guy. But this isn't a fluffy/romantic story. It's supposed to be dark and evil. There is so much to go. And I have so many ideas screaming at me.

**The line Edge utters from The Devil's Rejects goes originally like this; "That's what they all say, 'Fuck you'. Well, it aint gonna save ya. It don't scare me none and it don't suddenly make you a fucking hero." I love this line, I thought it'd be cool to have Edge say it. I don't own that movie either.**


	9. Bad Dog

**Wow, I really hope I didn't piss off too many people ;) sevvysvampire2008, thank you. Yeah, I don't like wondering off in stories. Renna33 and Glamagirl, the writer is aware of the hazards. So is Edge. He may be psycho, but he's put a lot of planning in to this. We both know what we're doing. Chisato-chan, glad I could make your english better. And I understood you just fine:) NeroAnne, for some odd reason I like Edge as a dick. As far as the ice; I wanted Jeff naked and wet. What? Edge dried him off.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter nine/ 'Bad Dog'  
****Rated; M/ L, V**

(December 23, 2008-- Tuesday)

Yesterday Matt had filed a missing persons report on Jeff, against Vince's wishes. They said they'd do all they could to locate the M.I.A Hardy brother. But Matt didn't believe a damn word they said. If those pot-bellied police men knew all the things said about Jeff Hardy, the good things and the bad, then they probably saw it like everyone else did. If that were the case and they thought Jeff was just being irresponsible and had just ran off, then they wouldn't look in a donut shop much less anywhere else.

He had wanted to tell them he had a suspect in mind. But with all the backlash WWE had endured over the years, he agreed that it didn't need any more bad press. Vince didn't want it leaked that Matt thought Jeff was kid-napped. And Matt didn't want Vince to know that he suspected it was Edge. No. Matt did not want Vince to know, he didn't want the police to know. He wasn't about to tell a detective, a psychic, his dog, or anyone else. Because Matt Hardy wanted to find Adam Copeland all his own and make him suffer dearly for what he had put Jeff, Matt, their family, their friends, their fans, and everyone else who loved Jeff through. Edge was gonna pay.

Matt crumbled up the sheet of paper that listed all the superstar names on it. It was useless. He knew in his heart it was Edge. Who else could it be? Okay, there was a possibility that it wasn't Edge. And, yeah, Matt wanted to be dead sure before he killed him, but he just knew Edge was behind it. Had to be. Edge had always been weird, that was no lie, but Matt never liked it when he was in the presence of his brother. He hated the way Edge would look at him, or the rumors about the shit Adam said about Jeff. He had tried to keep Jeff as far away from the Rated 'R' psycho as humanly possible.

He didn't like Jeff being moved to Smackdown where he'd be around Edge in the locker rooms. Shit he was able to breathe easy when Edge had permanetly moved there and was off of Raw where Jeff had been. Then there was the damn feud for the WWE title. Jeff vs Triple H was fine. Hunter didn't want to hurt him like Edge wanted to, in the ways Edge wanted to. Sure the Game was vindictive and didn't want a Hardy taking his spot, but he was married to the boss' daughter. He got whatever he wanted. Vickie Geurrero has power, but she doesn't have Stephanie McMahon power. Triple H didn't need to do the desperate things Edge had to anymore. He was set for life.

Matt's fear only mounted when he learned that Edge had taken his brother's spot in the Survivor Series three-way. Edge got the belt, but Jeff wouldn't give up. Matt wanted his brother to realize his dream and succeed. But the cost seemed too high. Matt was right; the cost was too high.

Matt hadn't got a hold of Edge. He tried Vickie again, she said he was staying with relatives. All that bit of info did was make Matt more suspicious.

He gazed over at the Christmas tree in the living room. It was gonna be a lonely holiday season without Jeff if he didn't find him soon. Matt sighed, glad he didn't have ECW to worry about tonight. They were airing the 'Best of '08' special. And Mr. McMahon had given him a little time off to locate the company's champion. They hadn't stripped Jeff of the title yet. It would go against them wanting people to not know he was missing.

--xx--

(December 24, 2008-- Wednesday)

Still no Edge. Vickie told Matt that he was still visiting sick relatives. Matt spent Christmas Eve with family of his own. That's the day he had to clue Gil in on the fact that Jeff had disappeared and that he didn't know where he was and he couldn't get a hold of him. Gil tried to reassure Matt that it'd be okay and the detectives would find him, or Jeff would turn up on his own. Matt put on a brave face for his father, but he wasn't buying what Gil had to say. Gil agreed that he didn't think that it was Jeff's doing, but he didn't share this with Matt for fear of upsetting his son.

--xx--

"Edge, I've had enough. I want the rest of my payment. I want out of this whole ordeal, man." Randy informed.

"Did it ever occur to you that I need hired muscle to pull this off?" Edge sat at the kitchen table. Sitting back in the chair his leg propped up on the bar in the middle of under the table.

"Get someone else." Randy paced the kitchen, nervous.

"I would, Randy, I really would, but I can't trust no one else. Especially since Matt Hardy has been interrogating the whole WWE locker room. Hell, he's started calling people from TNA." Edge looked down at his hand examing the bruises on his knuckles. Randy stopped pacing.

"Christian!" Randy shouted, "Christian Cage." He snapped his fingers in his latest revelation.

"Jason?" Edge squinted at the younger, more naive man.

"Yeah, him. Isn't he coming back to WWE, or some shit, man? You guys were pretty tight from the rumors I've heard."

Edge snarled his nose at him, neither confirming, or denying Randy's sick and twisted accusations.

"I can't trust Christian the way I used to. Let's not forget that that slimeball turned on me, stabbed me in the back. And after I banished him to that cesspool that is Total Nonstop Action, he tries to become their own personal savior, or some shit." Edge ranted.

"Yeah, dude, I remember all that." Randy scratched his head.

"After all I did for him... Son of a bitch.. and to top it all off.." Edge grimaced motioning off into the distance. "To top it all off, he has the nerve to return to my company."

"I bet his little boyfriend AJ Styles is gonna miss him." Randy said thoughtfully gazing at the ceiling.

"Is that all the fuck you think about?" Edge snapped.

Randy's head shot back down to look at Edge. "Well.."

"Who's screwing who and people's personal lives and shit. What are you a goddamn gossip queen? 'Look at me, I'm Randy Orton and I know who everyone's dating.' Maybe, you should put out a newspaper for the locker room to read, like some preppy chick would in high school. And then everyone can read it and give out wedgies to the unlucky nerds who aren't getting any action." Edge mocked.

"No.. I just.." Randy fumbled.

"Ohh, someone not getting any?" Edge raised his eyes to him.

"Never mind."

"Ugh, 'never mind'." Edge mocked, "What about Cody Rhodes? I thought he was sucking you off?"

"Just shut up, Edge. You have no idea." Randy defended.

"Doesn't feel too good when rumors are spread on you."

Randy looked down defeated. Why argue with Edge. It has never worked before.

"I can't trust Jason Reso. Out of the question. I can only trust you, Randy."

Edge got up and walked over to the third generation superstar and placed both hands on Randy's shoulders and stared him in the eyes.  
"We've been through so much. I got you outta that hotel incident, or do you forget?"

"I don't wanna even think about that. I want to burn that bridge once and for all." Randy said through clinched teeth.

"And we will, Randy, in due time. And because you ever so badly want to burn that bridge, you will help me."

Randy sighed. "Fine, Edge. What about Christmas? I wanted to be with my mom and dad..."

"Sorry, Randy. I have to spend it with Vickie and her kids. Chavo's coming over and we're gonna have a nice get together with La Familia." Edge shuddered. He released Orton and walked around to the counter.

"C'mon, Edge, we have to work something out." Randy whined.

"Fine. I'll stay with Jeffrey in the morning half and you can be with your family. Then you hop a plane and get back here and I'll go spend Christmas with La Fiasco in the night part." Edge stuck two sticks of gum in his mouth and smiled with his mouth closed as he chewed.

"That's stupid. I have plane tickets to leave tonight. They were hard to get and very expensive." Randy shot back.

Edge looked at him and blinked. Was he serious? Was Orton that dumb?

"What do you care more about; spending Christmas at Casa de Orton, or the rest of your life behind bars squealing like a pig for some biker dude named Carol?"

Randy swallowed. "St. Louis is far away, Edge."

Edge sighed. It had went over Orton's head.

"Fine. Go, leave now. I'll spend the night half with Vickie when you get back tomorrow."

Randy still didn't get that that was what Edge had suggested in the first place.

"Better. See ya tomorrow." Randy grabbed his bags and left.

Edge watched him, shaking his head. Such a pretty boy, for such a tiny brain.

--xx--

Edge carried a dish down to the basement. Jeff had been chained up. A metal collar was around his neck attached to a chain welded into the wall. At least he didn't put him back in that contraption. And his hands were free. Why was Jeff chained up? Jeff had tried to escape earlier.

Edge blames himself. He had taken him to clean up. He thought Jeffy had been broken in enough. He thought he was being nice. He hadn't even touched Jeff since their last encounter. Edge had removed the handcuffs to let him use the facilities. Jeff took the opportunity and low blowed Edge, bolting from the bathroom and down the steps. Edge remembers watching him from the top of the stairs as Jeff unlocked the front door and made it out to the yard. That was where Randy met him as he was getting back. Kicking Jeff in the stomach and delivering an RKO to the ground outside before picking him up, tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him back into the house like a sack of flour. Edge was literally too angry to punish him the way he usually likes to, so instead he chained him up like you would a dog for trying to run off.

Edge watched as Jeff pulled and tugged at the metal collar with both hands groaning in frustration. Jeff slumped over foreward sitting on his knees. His fingers were sore and cut from yanking at the collar.

"Tsk tsk, Hardy." Edge greeted. He held the dish behind his back.

"Get this thing off of me. It's choking me." Jeff looked up at him his hair sticking to his face tangled and laced with sweat. Jeff pulled it out of his way to glare at Edge.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson, yet. If I let you go, you'll try and escape again."

"You're damn right I will and I'll keep trying until I succeed." Jeff growled wiping his mouth, breathing heavy.

"You'll never succeed, Hardy. You just don't get it, do you? You're my pet, now. I own you."

"You'll never own me. You'll never break me." Jeff clawed at the collar again. It wouldn't budge.

Edge shook his head.

"Just eat." He sat the bowl down in front of Jeff.

"You expect me to eat out of a dog bowl?" Jeff asked looking at him like he was the anti-christ. Why he was even surprised was beyond him.

"Oh, shit, give me more credit that that. It's clean, never before used." Edge defended. And no, he wasn't lying, he had purchased it when he picked up the fresh roll of duct tape.

Jeff looked at whatever was inside, sniffing at it.

"And don't worry, it's only chili."

Edge was right again, it was only chili.

"You have no choice. You can't starve."

Jeff couldn't argue. He was so hungry, he hadn't had a bite since yesterday. The chili actually smelled good. Jeff picked up the bowl, dropping it, however, when Edge swatted him with a rolled up newspaper. The bowl landed with a thud on the floor, but didn't spill.

"Hey, what the fuck!" Jeff raised his arms in defense.

"I didn't say you could use your hands." Edge growled.

Jeff looked up at him confused.

"On your hands and knees." He commanded holding on to the newspaper.

"You want me to eat like a dog?"

"Oh, you're quick to catch on. If only Orton was as smart as you."

"Would you like me to bark and growl too?" Jeff shot back.

"No. If I had wanted Trish Stratus, I would have kid-napped her." Edge smirked.

Jeff rolled his eyes. Edge swatted him with the newspaper a few more times, Jeff tried to block it with his hands.

"Hey, hey! Stop it, damn it!"

Edge grabbed Jeff's hair and forced him on all fours. "Eat."

Jeff grabbed the bowl and tossed it at Edge.

"I'm not a fucking dog!"

The bowl rolled around on the floor after it had hit Edge in the shin. Yeah, it sort of hurt, and now there was chili all over his pants and the floor. Edge should of known better. He should have known that Jeff would react in that manner. And since Edge knew he made a mistake that only made him flush with anger. He picked up the bowl with both hands and swung it, cracking Jeff in the side of the head. Hardy fell on down to the ground with a grunt. That hurt and now his head was spinning.

Edge bent down and grabbed Jeff's hair dragging him a couple of inches over to the spilled chili rubbing his face in it like you'd do to potty train a puppy that had pissed on the carpet.

"If you get anything to eat, you'll eat it off the floor." Edge raised him up, looking him over, then dropped him back down. He glanced back at Jeff's prone body as he made his leave up the steps and locking the door. Jeff laid out cold in the darkness.

**

* * *

**

You feel sorry for Jeff. I know. Adam is a evil prick. I am aware. But once again, this story isn't for the squimish, I gave plenty of warnings. 'You won't like what I do to Jeff.' 'It's just a story, fanfic, conceived by a very bored fangirl-- which is the scariest thing ever.'

**This chapter went longer than first prepared. But, I'm getting somewhere at least. To Trish Stratus Lovers, of which I am one myself; Sorry about the dog barking insult. I couldn't resist. I do love Trish and respect her to the highest degree. **

**I love the interaction between Randy and Edge, I actually so want to slash these two. But Jeff/Randy is so hot too. **


	10. Christmas Present

**And following up :)**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter ten/ 'Christmas Present'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, V**

"Jeff! Wake up. Come on, it's Christmas, man. Wake up. Everyone will be here shortly to open gifts." Matt called.

Jeff opened his eyes and looked around. He was at Matt's house. How'd he...? His head hurt like hell. Then he noticed the Vodka bottles. Shit what a night that must of been.

"Yo, Jeffro, come on. I'm making lunch. Want anything?" Matt called.

Jeff blinked as Matt came in. Jeff realized he was on the couch.

"Matt?" Jeff squinted.

"Well, it sure as hell aint one of Santa's elves." Matt smiled. "You okay?"

"Where's... Edge." Jeff asked slowly.

Matt looked confused. "Edge? Edge's at home guzzling egg nog so he can picture Vickie as Jenny McCartney long enough to kiss her under the mistletoe."

"It was a dream?" Jeff sat up and rubbed his chest. This all made very little sense. He stood up, his head thumping.

"Musta been a wild one. You look like shit." Matt smiled.

"Oh, Matty, I've never been happier to hear you say that." Jeff said wrapping his arms around his brother and hugging him tightly.

"Um, man, you sure you're okay?" Matt asked genuinely concerned for his brother's sanity. Like it was the first time. Matt none-the-less returned the hug.

"Yeah, everything's just great." Jeff released Matt taking his shoulders and holding him back from him to just stare at him. Matt patted Jeff on the arm.

"Great. Let's go, champ. Dad'll be here any minute, we have to clean up." Matt turned to take his leave.

"Okay, I'm right behind you. Oh, and Matt?"

Matt stopped and shrugged at his brother. "What, Jeff?"

"I love you."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Love you too, bro."

Jeff followed Matt into the kitchen. It felt good to be able to do so on his free will. He sat down at the table.

"Hungry?" Matt asked getting out his needed ingredients.

"Starving." Jeff replied. He laid his head down. Oh, the throbbing.

"Jeff, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing it's just my head. It's killing me." Jeff said with his head still down.

"Well, if you'd wake your damn ass up, maybe we wouldn't have that problem."

Jeff raised his head and stared at Matt confused. It was the way Matt had said it, so angry. Not joking, but angry.

"Matt?" Jeff barely got it out. Something didn't quite feel right.

Matt was holding a glass of water.

"I said, wake up!" Matt tossed the water at Jeff.

--xx--

Jeff snapped to reality, coughing and gagging.

"Wake the fuck up. C'mon, it's Christmas." Edge said psychotically happy.

Adam's voice brought in the harsh realism that he had been dreaming. It was a fucking dream. He hadn't passed out at Matt's. That was a goddamn dream. His reality still was that he was chained up somewhere in God knows where held as Edge's captive.

Jeff sat up and rubbed the water out of his eyes and off his face. Thankful that it wasn't cold water, it was actually quite warm.

"Here, gimme hands." Edge sounded like a five year old wanting to go see what Ol' St. Nick had left under the tree.

Edge pulled Jeff's hands behind his back and cuffed them. He unlocked the collar and tossed it to the floor with a clang. Edge grabbed the knife.

"Let's go. Don't try your shit. It's Christmas." Edge smiled.

Jeff groaned and got up. Edge led him to the bathroom, forcing him to clean up. When that was all over with he led him back to the bedroom still naked, wrapped up in a towel. Jeff wanted to be home with his family on this day. Not here with this insane maniac.

"Lay down on the bed." Edge blantantly commanded motioning with the knife.

Already Jeff missed Randy. If he had to be held hostage, at least Randy hadn't raped him yet... well.. did oral count?

"Come on, Edge, it's Christmas."

"Yes, it is. And my present is you." Edge smiled.

"No." Jeff's back was against the wall. He couldn't bolt to the door. Edge was so crazy he was liable to stab him.

Edge grabbed Jeff by the throat and backed him up hard against the wall, he held the knife at his stomach.

"New rule; everytime you don't mind, or disobey, you get cut. Now, where do you want it?"

"You're insane, you sycophant." It came out calm, but deep down he was scared for his safety.

Edge moved the knife in one swift motion and sliced Jeff in the side. Jeff gasped. It hurt, but it wasn't deep enough to do damage, just cause a small amount of blood to trickle down from the wound and be soaked up by the towel.

"On the bed." Edge grabbed his arm and tossed him on the bed, pouncing quickly on top of him.

Jeff struggled with Edge, but Adam proved to be stronger and straddled Jeff, who was on his back. He sat on his stomach and pulled the cuffs out of his back pocket. Jerking one arm above the younger wrestler's head he cuffed it to the railing before jerking the other up to join it.

"Edge.. please.. don't do this.." Jeff struggled.

Edge dismounted Hardy and walked his fingers up Jeff's stomach and chest.

"Oh, c'mon. I've let you heal. I haven't had any in a couple of days." Edge cooed like that justified it.

He sat down beside Jeff wrapping his arm across his body. He brought his hand up and turned Jeff's face to him.

"Don't.. let me go.." Jeff whined.

"I can't do that." Edge held his Jeff's face as he pressed his lips to his, kissing him hard. He loved how Jeff moaned in protest. Jeff jerked away.

"Stop fighting me, Jeffrey. I will have you one way or another, you know that."

"I hate you. I hate you, Edge! Do you hear me? I fucking hate your guts!" Jeff shouted.

Edge smiled. "Oh, yeah, talk like that is really gonna twist my arm into letting you go." Edge smarted.

He got up and yanked the towel away then took hold of both of Jeff's ankles in an attempt to spread him apart.

"What the fuck?" Jeff started kicking and got Edge in the gut. Edge grunted and stumbled back.

"I see you leave me no choice." Edge snarled.

Jeff didn't like the sound of that.

Edge went over to the dresser drawer and got out some rope. He went back over to the side of the bed and grabbed Jeff's right leg. Jeff kicked at him, but Edge yanked down hard on his leg earning a shout from Hardy as he held his leg down and tied the rope tightly around his ankle then to rail at the bottom of the bed. Jeff tugged and tugged, but he couldn't get it lose.

"Now, where were we." Edge grinned wickedly. He had Jeff Hardy naked, cuffed, and tied to his bed on Christmas morning. And he didn't even have to ask Santa for him.

Edge walked around to the other side of the bed and sat back down holding Jeff's free leg down with his body weight. He walked his fingers down from Jeff's stomach to his crotch circling his cock with his fingertips before taking a hold of it in his hand.

"No, don't fucking touch me.." Jeff pulled uselessly at the railing. They were iron and the cuffs weren't breaking.

"I can touch you whenever I damn well feel like it. Besides, I think you could really use some. I think you need to relieve some tension." Edge growled the last word slowly.

He loved how Jeff's cock stiffened in his hand naturally.

"N..no.. please.. no.. I.. don.." Jeff panted swallowing and closing his eyes.

"You like it. I can feel you getting hard." Edge taunted. He licked his lips watching Jeff, getting so fucking hard himself.

"No.. no.. stop.."

Edge released his rhythm on Jeff and stood up. He raised his shirt above his head and tossed it to the floor before unzipping his pants, pushing them along with his underware down to the ground and stepping out of them. The sounds of Jeff moving, making the bed sort of squeak, wiggling to get free, moaning in frustration whilst doing so only made Edge more eager to be inside him.

Jeff looked up at the cuffs sliding them up and down where they were linked with the railing hoping they might snap, listening to the sound of metal scrapping on iron. His attention was turned to Edge as he felt him grab his free ankle pulling it away from his body, spreading him out and sliding in on the bed over him on his knees. Jeff looked up at him helplessly, his heart pounding. He knew what was next on the Ultimate Opportunist's agenda.

Jeff swallowed. "No.. no.." he whined, pleading with his eyes.

"Shhh.. it's okay, Jeffrey. It shouldn't hurt as bad this way."

Edge held Jeff's free leg away scooping him up under his ass and pushing him apart further to get situated. He had him spread perfect for access. Edge gazed down as he guided his cock to Jeff's entrance pushing himself all th way inside to the rim. Jeff held his breath wincing and whining. Edge was a goddamn liar, it hurt just as fucking bad.

Edge grunted, loving how tight and hot Jeff was. He loved the sight of Jeff's face, his features twisted in pain. That's why he wanted it this way. He wanted to watch him. Watch his eyes, watch the tears start to fall from them. Watch his mouth as he begged for him to stop.

Edge reach up and grabbed Jeff's face, grinning before he began to pound him. Jeff screamed in agony as Edge's cock stabbed in and out of him. Ripping him.

Adam leaned down disregarding Jeff's pleas and began kissing him, forcing his tongue in his mouth, loving Jeff's moaning. Loving him wriggling underneath him. Edge pierced Jeff's prostate. Jeff whined louder, his eyes shut as tight as they would go. Edge broke the kiss.

"You really hate it when I do that don't ya." He hissed.

Jeff turned his head, but Edge turned it back to him. Hitting his prostate again getting another strangled cry from Jeff.

"Huh? You hate it because deep down you like it. It feels good."

Edge turned his head back away and let go of his leg, moving his arm to the other side of Jeff as he sucked on his neck.

"Huh, Jeff.. you like that, don't ya.. Fucking.. like me pounding your ass?"

"Go to hell." Jeff grunted, it was almost unaudible.

Edge chuckled and nipped near Jeff's ear before pulling on the ring that occupied Jeff's earlobe with his lips.

"Please... please.. stop.."

"Ohh, I like it when you beg. You're so sexy when you beg, when you're helpless.. Makes me so hot." Edge panted.

Jeff moved his leg. Edge pushed it back holding him apart.

"Ohh, yeah, Jeff.. your ass feels so good on my cock.. I could fuck you all day and night."

Edge kissed Jeff's face. He shook his blond hair out of the way as he raised up. He held Jeff's leg up by the ankle with one hand, wrapping his fingers around Jeff's cock with the other rubbing him in a steady rhythm with his own as he slammed in and out of Jeff's asshole. A bit of blood covering his shaft because of the tearing. It was a sight that Edge couldn't get enough of.

"No.. no.. no.. please, don't.. I don't.. want.. to.. please.. no..." Jeff begged.

"Oh, come on, Jeff. I want you to come for me. It's my Christmas present. C'mon, let me see you come."

Edge licked his lips. His eyes darting from his cock to Jeff's face.

"Does it feel good, sweetheart?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Liar, liar, liar, liar, LIAR, LIAR!" Edge taunted.

Jeff shut his eyes, the tears that were rimming his green eyes began to slither down his cheeks. Edge stabbed at his prostate again receiving a feral yell from Jeff as he came on his stomach and all over Adam's fingers.

"That's it.. ohh, yeah.. come for me, baby. That feels good, and you know it, you slut." Edge relinquished his hold on Jeff before pounding in to him harder, loving Jeff's screams and shouts.

"Please... stop.. it hurts you asshole.. please.. please.." Jeff growled, hoarse from screaming. He laid defeated, tired, and crying as Edge came with an groan of his own.

He released Jeff's leg and laid on top of him. Taking a hold of Jeff's head and wiping the tears from his face.

"Shhh... see, it's over." He kissed his lips softly and then pulled out.

--xx--

Matt yelled in utter frustration as he shoved the tree to the ground, scaring the shit out of guests. He stormed outside. Gil followed his son.

"Now, now, son. Calm down. It's gonna be alright."

"You call this alright? Jeff's been gone for almost a week. It's Christmas, he's not here. God only knows where he is. It's not alright. I don't know what to do." Matt buried his face in his hands rubbing it in frustration.

"You're doing all you can do, Matt. There's nothing more you can do."

"Yeah, there is something." Matt looked up.

"Now, Matty, I already have one son missing, don't go and do something stupid to land me another in jail." Gil warned looking Matt dead in the eyes as he took hold of his shoulders.

Matt swallowed and nodded.

"Now, let's just calm down and let the police handle this. Let's go on back inside and not ruin this for everyone else." He guided Matt back inside the house. Matt didn't want to calm down. But he didn't need to be such an ass infront of his father either. With as much as he didn't want it to, Christmas would go on with or without Jeff Hardy.

**

* * *

**

Depressing ending? I know. And I know, I am sooo evil for letting you believe it was all a dream and Jeffy was safe. Hate me, I don't mind.

**Jeff Hardy-- naked, cuffed, and tied to a bed on Christmas morning. That's a fangirl's dream come true.**

**As always, if words aren't spelled right, or there are typos, or anything else is a miss, I apologize. No one's perfect and I'm not a grammer nazi. Hey, at least I try. **


	11. Behind BlueRed Eyes

**Thank you for not condemning me to hell just yet. The last two chapters weren't my proudest moment, but I had to get past Christmas. Renna33, be patient. Chisato-chan, love that you don't hate me. Proud to be sadistic XD! sevvysvampire2008, 5 times, I think. Counting oral and the toys. 3 times anal. I'm not counting Randy. NeroAnne, I wanted the readers to believe it was a dream, I wasn't trying to trick anyone. I could, but not here. I love when writers use dreams and hallucinations to mess with people, but I didn't want this story loaded w/ that. Just once, may not happened again. Heads up, Edge will get worse.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter eleven/ 'Behind Blue/Red Eyes'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, (no violence, but still bondage)**

(December, 25, 2008-- Thursday night)

Randy showed up incredibly late. Edge didn't even have time to yell at or curse him before he left. All he told Randy was to feed Jeff and maybe let him watch tv. Randy found Jeff laying on the bed on his left side, still handcuffed to the top bed rail, shaking and crying, but at least he was clothed. Randy stood in the doorway listening to the sniffles and sobs as they escaped him.

He felt kinda bad. Jeff couldn't be at home with his family, or the people he loved for the holidays. Randy hadn't wanted to leave either. It disappointed his father, his mother, his siblings.

Jeff jumped as he felt the bed dip as Randy sat down on the other side facing away from him. Jeff's whole body tensed. Edge had already used him as his own personal sex toy earlier. 'It was Christmas' seemed to be everybody's excuse. He was afraid Orton would want a present as well. Jeff laid quiet, looking back at Orton, wincing as the bed squeaked under his movement, hoping Randy wouldn't take it as an invite. He stared at Randy's back. The man's head was bowed down. And Jeff could have swore he heard him sniffle.

Randy? Was Randy Orton crying?

Jeff looked around the room. What does he do now? He sure as hell didn't want to comfort the bastard after what Orton had put him through.

Randy buried his face in his hands, sobbing louder. Yeah, he was definitely crying. Jeff opened his mouth, but didn't say anything believing it may be an excuse to get a pity fuck. Randy's sobs only got louder, more choked. Jeff was pretty sure he wasn't faking it.

"R..Randy?" Jeff choked out.

"Shut the fuck up, Jeff. Don't talk to me. I don't deserve it." Randy choked back his tears wiping his eyes furiously.

Now Jeff felt like shit. He was the one held captive and he felt sorry for one of the idiots holding him hostage. He must be coming down with Stockholm Syndrome.

"R..Randy, why are you crying?" Jeff said lowly. It sounded like a five year old had said it.

"Like you fucking care. You hate me. Everyone hates me." Randy shook his head.

"Edge..."

"Edge is using me. Edge always uses me." Randy interrupted. His voice was a mask of hate.

Jeff wasn't sure what that meant. He gazed around the room.

"Edge is gone. Just.." Jeff paused and took a deep breath, "..help me escape. I won't tell the police you had anything to do with it. Edge will go to jail where he belongs."

"I can't! I can't help you, Jeff. You have to understand. It's you or me. I'm a fucking monster because I chose me!"

"What's he got on you that's so damn bad? Did he fuck you or something?"

Randy turned around and stared at him, heat and fury in his blue, red-tinted eyes.

"You have no clue, Hardy. You have no fucking clue what he's put me through." Randy defended.

"Uh, hello!" Jeff said in reference to hit current situation.

"Hello? He's not gonna kill you, he just wants you as a fucking live sex doll. He's in love with you. It has nothing to do with the title or taking his spot. That may have irritated the fucking hell outta him, but he's been obsessed with you for nearly a fucking decade. All he talked about during the time we were in Rated-RKO was how much he wanted to fuck you." Randy informed.

"I.."

"Don't give me your shit. I know I'm a monster. I sacrificed your life to save mine. I don't wanna hear it, Jeff." Randy's voice was hateful.

"Just tell me what he has on you." Jeff begged.

"Do you think I fucking trust you? 'Cause I don't. I don't really trust Edge, but I have no choice. I don't trust you. If I were to release you, even if Adam didn't have a damn thing to hold against me, I'm sure you'd still go to the police and turn me in to."

Jeff shook his head.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?" Jeff whined, getting nowhere.

"Cause if it was me in your position, I would go to the police and turn you in if you were in mine."

"I don't think you would." Jeff muttered.

"I raped you, Jeff!" Randy shouted pointing to himself and standing up. He wanted him to feel the harsh reality.

Jeff stared down. "You didn't..."

"No. I raped you. I molested you. Made you do things you didn't want to do. That's rape!"

"But.. I... no.." Jeff shook his head.

"Don't you understand? Stop trying to befriend me. It won't work. I'm not your friend. I am one of the guys holding you captive. I sucked you off against your will. I made you masterbate for me. I listened and got hard while Edge beat and raped you and I got off. I've let Edge torture you, rape you, beat you. Because of me, your job is to be a whore now, a sex toy. Not a wrestler. Those days are over, because of me."

Jeff stared blankly, taking all words in. He wanted to curse at Orton. Shout at him. But he felt sorry for him. Edge had him by the balls too. Randy was Edge's bitch too.

"Randy, it's not because of you..." Jeff shut his eyes.

"Oh, gimme a fucking break." Randy turned around.

"It's Edge, Randy. He's the puppet master. He's pulling the strings. You are not responsible."

"Listen to yourself, Jeff." Randy turned back to face him. "Listen to what the hell you're saying. I'm not innocent. I'm sacrificing you, so I can be free. And the next time Edge is here and I'm here and he goes to stick his dick in any part of you, I'm not gonna stop him."

Jeff stared at him getting angry.

"I'm gonna let him fuck you til your soul bleeds." Randy growled.

"You're a goddamn bastard, Orton!" Jeff shouted. He didn't know why he did.

Randy stared at him. That's what he wanted, Jeff to hate his guts. Not to be his friend.. right?

"And while he's fucking your tight little ass, I'm gonna jerk on my cock til I come and I'm gonna fantasize about me being the one to fuck you. Me.." Randy panted.

"You don't have the balls. You're worthless, Orton. You're just Edge's bitch." Jeff didn't know where he was getting at himself.

Randy got down to Jeff's level and grabbed a handful of his hair, staring him in the eyes as he forced Jeff on to his back.

"Me, fucking your ass. Me, fucking your mouth. And you screaming for me." Randy's breathing was hitched, he was shaky and his mouth felt like cotton.

"And Edge would kill you." Jeff whispered.

"Edge don't own me." He crushed his lips hard to Jeff's hearing the smaller man grunt under the kiss.

Jeff was flushed with confusion. He didn't want Orton kissing him, but he wasn't so sure he wanted him to stop. Randy's tongue slide in his mouth. Jeff froze, laying there. Wanting to struggle, but just letting Randy do it. Jeff's tongue laid still, wanting to seek out Randy's, but a little afraid he'd pull away.

Randy broke the kiss and Jeff pulled his head away.

"Like I said, Edge would fucking kill you. Tell me does he make you bend over for him? Does he make you his bitch too? Or am I special?" Jeff growled. He didn't know why he wanted to urge Randy on.

"I'm no one's bitch." Randy snarled.

"Yeah?" Jeff licked his lips.

"Yeah." Randy growled

He slipped his hand down inside Jeff's pants fondling him. Jeff gasped, trying to shake it off. His cock getting harder.

"I'm no one's bitch, Hardy. I do what I want on my terms. You got it?"

"You're Edge's bitch. If he caught you, he'd fuck your ass while he choked you to death."

"Really?" Randy raised his eyebrows.

Jeff nodded panting.

Randy removed his hand and got up and walked around to Jeff's side of the bed and unfastened his pants. Jeff struggled a bit, playing him like bait.

Randy smiled. "Don't act innocent. You're not innocent."

Randy's eyes shown sinister in the darkened room. He jerked Jeff's pants down to his knees.

"Now who's the bitch?" Randy growled.

"You are, Orton. You bitch. Do you scream like a bitch when Edge fucks you?" Jeff instigated.

"You mean like you do?" Randy snarled.

"Fuck you." Jeff snapped.

"Fuck you." Randy smiled wider.

He dropped to his knees taking Jeff's cock in his hand.

"Beg, you bitch." He commanded.

"Fuck you." Jeff repeated.

Randy dug his nails into the side of Jeff's cock receiving a cry.

"I said, beg." Orton demanded.

"I'm not the bitch you are. You do whatever Edge tells you. You let him rape me. You want to, but you can't. All you can do is molest me and play with my dick because if you were to fuck me, he'd know it."

Randy growled. He got up and walked over to the door rubbing his hands through his short dark hair. His dick was so hard. Edge would kill him. Jeff.. Jeff, that fucking cunt. Had to get him going.

Jeff licked his lips. He didn't know what he was doing. Seeing Randy twitch and go all crazy in sexual angst, was dark and beautiful... did it turn him on?

"Edge fucked me earlier. He did it hard. He made me come. And it was your fault, Orton. You!" Jeff shouted.

Randy seethed. Little bitch, couldn't quit.

"Who do you get to fuck? No one. You can't have me, Edge would kill you 'cause your.. his.. dirty... filthy.. bitch." Jeff said the last five words slowly.

Randy had enough. He went back over and unzipped his pants moving them out of his way. Jeff's pants were already down, he forced him back on his side and then stopped. Jeff held his breath his eyes darting around.

"What's wrong, bitch?"

Randy stared down at him. An evil glare in his blue eyes. A horny glare stared back at him in the form of two green orbs.

"Gonna kick my head off?" Jeff growled.

"No, I'm gonna fuck you."

Randy pushed Jeff's head down toward the wall hearing him yell as he entered him. He held still for a moment. Damn, Hardy felt so good.

"Who's the bitch now, Jeff, huh?" Randy taunted.

"You're still a bitch." Jeff choked.

"At least I'm not your bitch." Randy declared thrusting into him.

Randy held his arm across Jeff holding himself up as he slammed into him.

"Fuck you, Orton." Jeff gasped.

"No, fuck you, Hardy." Randy retaliated.

Randy licked his lips. The pain painted on the so-called Charismatic Enigma's face was a thing of beauty. A testament to each sharp blow as Jeff cried out in anguish and in pleasure.

"Oh, god, Jeff... shit." Randy panted.

Randy reach down and took hold of Jeff's forgotten erection and began stroking him in unison.

"You like that, bitch?... huh... can I fuck you like Adam?" Randy nuzzled his head on Jeff's neck, breathing on his flesh.

"Fuck you, Randy. You fucking slut." Jeff panted, yelling again as Randy brushed his prostate on occassion.

"I'm not the slut, Jeff. You are. You're Edge's slut." Randy nipped his neck.

"And you're Edge's bitch.... ohh, goddamn it!" Jeff curled his fingers around the bars of the bed rail he was cuffed to.

Randy slammed in to him harder.

"You like that? You like me fucking you?" Randy taunted.

Orton rubbed Jeff harder willing him towards climax.

"You like me stroking your cock while I fuck your ass? Oh.. yeah.. you fucking whore."

Jeff tuned him out, shouting as Randy hit that fucking magic button that fucking threw you over the side of the fucking cliff.

"Tell me, Jeff.. you love having my cock in you." Randy taunted.

"Never, Orton... never.."

Jeff gasped as he felt himself coming. Intense waves of orgasm making him feel dizzy. Randy pulled out and turned Jeff over on his stomach, jerking his pants on off first and pulling his hips up so his ass was in the air. Jeff grunted as Orton plunged inside him, holding on to his hips as he pounded the life out of him. The pleasure Randy felt was fucking incredible. The pressure on his cock, wonderful. Jeff looked uncomfortable as all hell as he held tightly to the bed railing. His arms still above his head cuffed. His head down on the bed, whining softly. It was simply too much.

"Ah.. yeah.. shit.. shit.. Fuck!" Randy panted as he came inside of the younger Hardy filling him full.

He pulled out slowly, coming to realization, and sat down on the bed as Jeff's hips slide back down and he laid crumbled up trying to comprehend what the hell was wrong with him.

Randy stared wide-eyed and breathing heavy. He swallowed noisely before rubbing his hands over his face. Oh, shit, he was dead. He was dead. He fucked Jeff. Fucked Edge's fucking sex toy. And if Edge couldn't tell.. he shouldn't.. Jeff is already sore and raw and a little stretched from Edge.. so he shouldn't be able to fucking tell! Randy freaked out. Bad thoughts dancing in his head.

"Shit.. shit.. shit.. shit." Orton cursed in frustration.

If Edge didn't know, then Jeff would surely tell him. But why would Jeff tell him that Orton had fucked him? Edge knowing would seem like the last thing Jeff would want. Unless, it was to get him in deep shit with Edge, tear them apart for his advantage?

Jeff laid as still as death. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was he finally going insane? He's been avoiding Randy raping him, hating Randy touching him.. right? When Edge rapes him, it makes him sick, that was the truth. When Edge touched him, it made him sick, that was no lie. Then why did he enjoy it a little too much having Randy fuck him and jerk him off? What was the difference? Gay sex was gay sex... right? Or was it no different from hetero-sex?

If a girl wants to fuck some dude it's okay because she wants it. But if a guy forces her to do it when she doesn't want to do it (and actually don't want it, not just saying 'no', but really meaning 'yes') then it's rape. So why shouldn't it be any different with two guys?

Did Jeff want it? He shook his head. He wasn't sure what the fuck he wanted anymore. Did he enjoy it? He hated to admit it, but with Randy, yes, he did enjoy it.

Randy looked back at Jeff who hadn't uttered a peep, or moved an inch since he slide on down to his belly. Was the guy breathing!?

'Holy shit, what if I killed him?'

Randy swallowed.

"J.. Jeff?" Randy said quietly. It sounded so loud in the silence of the room.

No answer.

Randy held his breath. Not good. Slowly he leaned over him risking a look. Jeff rolled his eye up and looked at Orton. He was breathing. Randy sighed relief.

"Thank God." He whispered. He sat back down and held his hands on each side of his head.

Jeff slowly turned over.

"I'm not gonna tell Edge. If that's your concern." He muttered slowly.

Randy locked eyes with him.

"I thought you.. I had.. you.. weren't.." Randy shook his head not finding the words.

Jeff stared at him confused.

Randy got up helped redress Jeff before he left the room with Jeff still handcuffed to the railing, more confused and conflicted than ever.

**

* * *

**

Holy shit! XD! This scene was sooo not supposed to happen. But it wanted to happen. It wrote itself. I mean the sexual tension between these two in this story...

**You know when you have an urge or desire for something you know that you shouldn't have, or want. And against all reason you give in to it, only to feel twisted on the inside? Well, that's the way Jeff feels right now. Randy wanted him so so bad. Randy knew he shouldn't give in, but... **

**Okay, not I don't want no more idea interruptions. I have been trying to get to the next couple of chapters, but I keep getting side-tracked with scenes like that. I don't like to give shit away, so see ya next chapter ;)**


	12. Smackdown!

**Thank you for the kind words about the last chapter. XD! JNHwwe, brilliant? Thanx. Chisato-chan, thank you. Renna33, thank you. NeroAnne, thank you. I had so much fun writing that unexpected piece of work. Glad you all liked it. :) Now, get ready to hate me.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter twelve/ 'Smackdown!'  
****Rated; M/ L, V **

(December 26, 2008-- Friday)

Edge had came in real early and chained Jeff up in the basement for some unexplianed reason as to why. Tonight was Smackdown and he didn't want him watching.

--xx--

(Not televised)

"WWE superstar, Jeff Hardy has gone missing. The 31 year old North Carolina native hasn't been seen since last Friday night when he was leaving the arena from a live show in Baltimore Maryland. Friends and co-workers say they saw Hardy leaving the arena at around 11pm, but haven't heard from him since. Hardy had just realized a dream he had since childhood when he won WWE's championship at the company's last pay-per-view of the year 'Armageddon'. Hardy was scheduled to do a photoshoot and interview for WWE magazine on Saturday, when he never showed up. Jeff's older brother, Matt Hardy who is the company's ECW champion hasn't heard from his sibling either. Insiders say the two are very close in their relationship despite the fact that Jeff is no stranger to conflict, leaving WWE in 2003 due to personal issues. Hardy returned to the company in 2006, but has continued to face conflict as he was found unconscious in the stairwell of the hotel he was staying at the day of the company's 'Survivor Series' pay-per-view on the 23rd of November. This event is still under investigation and now there is reason to believe the two incidents may be linked as Matt Hardy says he suspects foul-play. The owner of WWE, Vince McMahon, or Mr. McMahon to fans, says they are doing everything to get to the bottom of this mystery and if anyone has any information on Jeff Hardy to please come forward."

Matt stood listening to the news program in the locker room. CM Punk stood at his side. A commercial came on for Macy's or some shit just as Matt grabbed the television set and threw it to the ground. The cord flew out of the wall along with the cables. The screen didn't bust, but it sounded like something inside it did.

"Shit!" Matt cursed feeling sick to his stomach

"Hey, whoa, man. Calm down." Punk resisted the urge to place a hand on Matt's shoulder in assurance.

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down. My brother is missing and all you, or anyone else has for me is 'calm down'." Matt had been waving his arm off in to the distance before pointing at Punk then back to himself.

Word had gotten out quickly that Jeff was missing. Vince didn't want to alarm anyone so he forbids anyone to name it tonight on air, trying to play it off like Jeff couldn't be there due to a family emergency. But Matt and everyone else knew that you just couldn't fool the WWE Universe. Matt had already heard the 'We want Jeff' chants, he saw the signs. It was killing him to even be here tonight, but he had more than just a match as his business tonight.

"I know it's rough, but the last thing Jeff needs is his stupid brother getting himself suspended for beating the tar out of a defenseless tv. You need to keep a cool head." Punk stared him directly in the eyes.

Matt nodded. He understood, but he hated it.

"Jeff said nothing to you? No indications that there might be a problem?"

Matt shook his head 'no'.

"Would he of told you if he was.. having problems again.. with the...?" Punk stopped he really didn't need Matt upset at him.

"It's not like that this time, man. You think he's being 'irresponsible' again, don't you?" Matt made little quotations on the word 'irresponsible' with his fingers.

"It's not that, Matt. But it's happened before." Punk held his hands up like he was ready to defend himself.

"No. Jeff was doing good. Jeff would have told me if something was up." Matt looked down.

"Unless he didn't want you to be disappointed in him again."

"No. Something's going on. And I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." Matt sat down on the bench clasping his hands together.

"Do you have a suspect in mind?" Punk sighed, seeing where Hardy was going with this.

Matt looked up and foreward. "As a matter of fact; I do."

Matt got back up and made his way to the door not even giving Punk a second glance.

"Where are you going? Remember we have a match against Edge and Big Show tonight."

"I'm going to do some interrogating." Matt ignored all logic and left the room.

--xx--

(Not televised) Edge stood by the concession table sighing happily as he took a slow sip of water.

That's when he was grabbed and spun around. His eyes saw Matt Hardy right before his face met Matt's fist. Edge fell back catching himself on the table before he slid down and grabbed his face.

"What the hell is your problem, Hardy?" Edge barked.

"Where is he?" Matt blatantly asked.

"Who?" Adam acted dumb.

"You know who. Where the hell is Jeff? What did you do to my brother?" Matt seethed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, you psycho. I haven't seen your freak brother since he Swantoned me last week." Edge lied.

Matt grabbed him and jerked him to his feet slamming him hard against the concrete wall and holding him there by his shirt. He stared the taller man dead in the eyes, fire and anger burning deep within Hardy's.

"You think I had something to do with this?" Edge asked defensively.

"I know you did, Adam. That's just the type of bastard you are."

"Well, let me clue you in on what type of person your brother is. He's a screw-up, a failure. He's been tossed second chance after second chance and he's threw them all away. After he won the WWE title he probably scored some more of daddy's little helpers and high-tailed it, so he wouldn't have to defend it and risk proving me right; That he just got lucky."

Matt let Edge rant getting all the madder. He brought his knee up to Edge's gut and slammed him harder into the wall. Edge gasped and looked back up at the older Hardy.

"Tell me what you did to him, you scumbag. Or no one will find your sorry ass. I will bury you in pieces, Edge!" Matt yelled.

"Why is it that everytime something bad happens to one of you damn Hardy's, you put the blame on me? I didn't attack Jeff, I don't know where he is. Now, let me go before I have your ass put in jail for assault. Then you can spend your free time being some hillbilly's bitch." Edge threatened.

Matt slammed Edge into the wall a few more times as hard as he could. He drew back and hit him in the gut before tossing him across the concession table toppling it and sending food and drink everywhere. Security had already witnessed and was on their way as Matt mounted Edge and landed some punches to his head.

"Where is he, you bastard? Where's Jeff?" Matt yelled choking The Rated 'R' Superstar.

Security pulled Matt off the GM's husband holding him back as tightly as they could. Matt struggled, but there was too many of them. Edge stood up and straightened his clothes holding his head.

"Come on, Matt. You can get him in the ring. It's not worth it." One said.

"I will find him, Edge. And when I do, you're going down. You won't get away with this." Matt shouted as they drug him away.

"You think you know everything, Matt. You don't know shit." Edge wiped his mouth and left the scene of the 'assault'.

--xx--

Later in the night, Edge and Big Show took on Matt and CM Punk. The original line-up was supposed to be The Hardyz vs Edge and Show, but Jeff was missing and the show must go on, so Punk was recruited from RAW. He happily accepted. It was a match the fans enjoyed albeit being disappointed by Jeff's unexplained absence. Edge tried to advoid Matt at all costs during the bout.

He hadn't even wanted to be there, but if he didn't work, more suspicions would be raised. Vickie wouldn't let him out of the match, even after he buttered her up and whined that Matt was insane thinking that he had something to do with Jeff's disappearance. After all, Vickie knows Matt and Edge's storied history. But, she didn't think him bailing out was good for business. Big Show, however bailed out on him. Matt wanted to beat Edge to within an inch of his damn life, and he had wanted to do it in front of the WWE Universe. But, remembering what his dad had said, and Punk had said earlier, he decided that being fired, or in the big house wouldn't help him find Jeff. As much as he didn't want to, he remained professional. For Jeff's sake.

Edge may have lost the match and Punk may have pinned him, but Edge still got a cheap shot on Matt to keep him down long enough to flee without Hardy following him. Matt demanded Vickie tell him where Edge was after he came to and found her somewhere in the back. She said he had a late flight to visit relatives.

--xx--

Jeff's eyes searched around the room. So cliched, being locked.. no chained, in a basement. Adam had it snuggly around his ankle, 'Saw' style. But Edge didn't leave a saw. No Copeland was very careful not to leave anything whatsoever laying near Jeff to aid him in his escape.

Jeff got up and attempted to move again. He was sick of sitting, but every bit of pressure on his leg hurt with the damn cuff cutting into his ankle. He couldn't walk on it. He winced and fell back down on his ass on the floor.

"Shit shit shit... Somebody help me! Somebody! Please! Help me!" He shouted, his voice cracking. His throat was sore from yelling for help. His lungs were aching from it.

He grabbed at his hair, shaking and rocking, trying to think of a way out. Rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. Randy was upstairs. Randy was here. Randy usually would have bothered the shit out of him at least to taunt him. Maybe brag about getting his ass. But, no, Orton had avoided him. He felt like a teenaged girl who gives it up to the captain of the football team and then he never calls back. Randy had came down and handed him a sandwich, that was it. He didn't say nothing about Christmas night. Neither did Jeff. What was there to say? He didn't know what to say, or how the fuck to react. A part of him was glad Orton didn't brag about it, another part wanted him to. Maybe if he taunted him, Jeff could taunt him back and they could go at it again.

Jeff looked up. God, what the holy fucking shit was he talking about. He didn't want to fuck Orton again. It was a one time screw-up that he felt bad for and it shouldn't happen again. It won't happed again..

'But what if I want it to happen again?'

Jeff shook off that thought. That's crazy. He's the one being held captive by two psychos, he shouldn't be thinking about one of them in dirty ways. That's not normal behavior for rape victims.

Jeff swallowed. He didn't like to consider himself that. It made him feel like a helpless little girl or some shit. But if he wasn't that then he was really a whore. And if he was just a whore; then he only slept with Randy out of that fact.

Jeff stared down at the cuff trying to take his mind off all the confliction. The cuff was attached to a large chain (about like the one he had had around his neck) that was welded into the wall. But this cuff was fitted to his ankle. The contraption, that he could still be in, was way across the room. The collar was to the left of the room. He couldn't reach either 'trap'. The chain went a little way to allow him some freedom, if he could walk, but it didn't go far and sure as hell didn't reach the door.

He had went over the damn thing with a fine tooth comb. It was solid. No broken links, no way to break it. No flaws, it was fucking perfect. How the fuck did Edge, fucking Adam Copeland have a chain and shackle set like this?

He studied it before attacking it again, clawing and pulling uselessly at the cuff, chain and lock. It didn't budge. His fingers were sore from trying. His knuckles had bruises and had a few small cuts from wrestling with the metal.

He looked around the room. There was nothing to help him. Nope, Edge had thought this through. Jeff banged his head on the wall behind him. Frustration wasn't the word for it.

He almost wanted to yell for Randy. See if he could anger him enough to let him go, take him upstairs. Shit, anything was better than this. Where was Randy? Why isn't he doing his fucking job? Shouldn't he give him food, or water, clean him up before Edge got back? He was going insane down here all alone. The quiet, the voices in his head all talking at once. He wanted out. He had to get out or he'd go mad.

--xx--

(hours later-- December 27, 2008-- early Saturday)

Jeff didn't know what time it was. Late probably. Or early morning. He didn't have a watch.

The door to the basement opened, light breaking through the shadowed room. It wasn't that dark, but it wasn't all daylight and sunny.

Edge staggered in to the room. Great, he didn't look happy.

"Hey, babe. I'm home." He smarted.

Jeff hated the tone of his voice. Jeff hated the way he moved. The look he had on his face, the look he had in his eyes. The way he had treated him. The way he had fucked him like a whore. The he noticed Edge rubbing at his lip. It was bruised and cut. Someone popped him good. His eye was blackened as well, his face showed bruising.

"You know what your dumb fuck brother did yesterday night while I was at my job, working to provide for this family? Huh, Jeffro? Do you know what he did?" Edge asked.

Jeff looked away from him. He was sick with the thoughts that Edge had did something to Matt. Edge got down and grabbed his face and turned it back to him. Hardy shot him a hateful look as he struggled to pull away. Edge only grabbed his hair to hold him still. Edge pointed to his lip.

"Your brother did this. He's on to me, Jeffy. But he can't prove it." Adam shook his head.

"He won't have to prove it. He'll find me, then he'll kill you. And I'll stand back and watch as you gag on your last breath." Jeff's voice was hoarse from screaming.

Edge slapped him to shut him up. Jeff brought his hand up and rubbed his face.

"Such an ungrateful little bitch. Matt can't save you, Jeff. No one can."

Edge stood up and left the room. Jeff fought back tears. He wanted to believe his own words; that Matt would find him. But the fear that Edge was right and Matt wouldn't be able to save him was beginning to pose a threat to his hope. It had been a week. Matt may never come.

"I've had a rough day, Jeffy." Edge said coming back in to the basement.

He tapped on a syringe, squirting what air was left in it out. Jeff watched him holding his breath and trying to scoot away realizing it was pointless since he was going nowhere.

"First, Matt attacks me and yells at me with this bullshit about finding you, then Big Show leaves me high and dry for Matt and Punk to double team me. That 'Go To Sleep' did not help my face." Edge squinted concentrating.

Jeff made the mistake of smirking. "Serves you right, you son of a bitch."

Edge responded by kicking Jeff in the gut. Hardy cried out and fell over holding his stomach.

"Such hostility, Hardy. We'll have to work on your attitude. Hold still."

Edge reach down, Jeff kicked him in the knee. Edge doubled over yelling out, he didn't drop the needle and Jeff knew he should try and get it. But instead, despite the pain, he got up and bolted away. The chain, however, ran out and jerked Jeff back causing him to crash to the ground, screaming because of the pain in his ankle.

Edge got up, laughed at him for his ignorance and bent down to stab Jeff with the needle. Jeff willed himself to reach up and grab Edge's wrist with both hands struggling with him in a desperate attempt to overpower the older man. The test of strength continued until Hardy managed to turn the needle towards Edge grabbing a hold of the bottom.

Edge grunted trying to prove stronger. Jeff jerked the bottom out of the syringe causing the liquid drug to spill out of the tube and on to the ground. The needle stabbed Edge in the arm.

"Goddamnit!" Adam cursed stumbling back. He held his arm folded up and pulled the needle out. He tossed it over towards the steps.

"Fuck!" Edge was seeing red now.

He hit Jeff in the face knocking him on down. He followed up by kicking Jeff in the side. Jeff shouted and doubled over in pain.

"You fucking moron. That was the last of that shit that I had. Do you know how much it fucking cost, or how damn hard it was to get it?" Adam grabbed at his own hair jerking strands out.

Edge kicked Jeff again as he circled him. Jeff twisted in pain arching his back. Edge circled on around delivering two more hard kicks to his stomach. Edge got down to him and grabbed Hardy's hair lifting his head and staring at him.

"I try to be good to you, Jeff. You make me hurt you. You do this."

Jeff spit at him. That only made Edge more angry. He mounted over top of Jeff, punching him in the head. Then wrapping his hands around Jeff's throat choking him. Jeff clawed at Edge's arms, feeling the circulation to his lungs being cut off and his blood rushing to his head. He felt like his eyes may pop out of their sockets. Just when Jeff was sure Edge was gonna kill him, Adam let go. Jeff rubbed his throat, coughing, gasping, and gagging for air.

Edge raised up straddled over his captive's chest, looking blankly around before turning his attention back to Jeff. He slapped him hard across the side of his face.

"You think I like hitting you?"

Everything the man said seemed to be some cliche from some psycho movie.

He swatted at Jeff's head a few more times toying with him. Jeff raised his arms trying to cover up.

"Answer me, Jeff? Or I will make you beg to suck me off." Edge taunted.

"Please.. stop it.. leave me alone..." Jeff muttered.

Edge wanted to smile. Jeff was beginning to show signs of breaking. He grabbed his head and banged it in to the floor a few times ignoring Jeff's pleas or whimpers. Edge got up and jerked him up by his hair from behind him. Adam stood on his knees, holding Jeff up.

"You know what I should do?" Edge whispered.

Jeff's head rolled to the side. He was woozy and dizzy.

"Huh? Do you know what I should do, Jeff? I should have Randy come down here and kick you in the head. Hum? How about that?" Edge was out of his mind at this point.

Jeff managed to shake his head.

"Oh, You don't think so?" Edge's eyes were wide as he stared at Jeff.

"No.." Jeff whined.

Edge twisted the fingers of both his hands tightly in Jeff's hair as he pushed his head down to the ground holding him slightly above the floor.

"Orton! Get your ass down here!" Edge called.

"Please.. Edge.."

"Randy!" Edge repeated losing patience.

Randy came down hurriedly. The sight that met his eyes made him sick. He looked on in shocked horror.

"Hey, man, what the hell are you doing?" He asked fearfully.

"Punt him." Edge looked at Randy then back down at Jeff.

"Wh..what?" Randy shook his head.

"I said, 'punt him'." Edge repeated.

"No, man." Randy continued shaking his head.

"No?" Edge looked up and raised his eyebrow at Orton.

"Look, if I kick him... he's gonna have a concussion. You can't take him to a hospital, or a doctor." Randy bargained attempting to talk some sense into the derangement that was now Edge.

Edge looked up puckering his lips.

"Hum, can't argue with you there."

Randy winced as Edge slammed the side of Jeff's head in to the ground again cracking him open. Jeff groaned and laid still. Blood started to pour out underneath him. Edge stood up and kicked Jeff in the ribs again as hard as he could making Jeff scream. Randy turned his head. Edge made his way to the stairs, bending and picking up the needle.

"Let's go, Orton. Leave him down here for awhile." Edge started up the stairs.

Randy looked back at Jeff who lay crumbled up and beaten on his side. He shook his head. This wasn't right. Whipping him with a belt, or rape was one thing, but Edge was beginning to get scary. More psycho if that were possible. Adam's voice made Orton jump.

"I said, 'let's go'." Edge grabbed Orton's shirt and drug him up the steps.

**

* * *

**

I told ya Edge gets more evil. I warned you. As far as Randy and Jeff; I am so not done there. Will Randy turn into the good guy? Or will he always be Edge's bitch? ;)

**My 'news cast' probably sucked, sorry. I'm not a reporter. Okay the week the original airing of the 12-26-08 Smackdown featured Jeff taking on the Big Show. And the next week, the first SD of 2009 hosted The Hardyz vs Big Show and Edge, and Show walks out and Matt and Jeff beat the hell out of Edge. I moved this event on up a week, b/c of the scene I wrote and how everything has got shuffled around. Hope no one minds, or gets confused. **

**This whole chapter probably sucked. Compared to last chapter... wow... But I am going somewhere with all this. :P Oh, and I got rid of the drugs. No more of those. **

**If anything's a miss in this story. I apologize, I'm fucking shit up in the time-line anyhow. If anything is miss-spelled, forgive me, my brother was here making work impossible. And Today (2-5-09) is my 23rd birthday. Yay! Love ya all for the support. See ya next chapter. **


	13. Damaged

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes, XD! Glamagirl, sorry I forgot your review for chap 11. I had posted 12 before I discovered I had it. I didn't mean to leave you out. Everyone seemed to like chp 11 and I am not done w/ Randy and Jeff by a long shot. JNHwwe, thank you. Renna33, I admit that, yes, I am evil. Chisato-chan, human? Nope, not human. sevvysvampire2008, suspense is a good thing, but please don't die. NeroAnne, thank U. Randy is in a place he doesn't want to be. Edge, the awesome scum, has made it so lives are at stake.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter thirteen/ 'Damaged'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, V**

(December 27, 2008-- Saturday night)

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Randy asked seeing Edge start to head toward the basement.

"To check on Jeffy." Edge stopped and turned around in the doorway.

"Man, leave him alone. I checked on him, he's fine." Randy stood by the counter.

"By 'check' I mean 'I'm horny'." Edge smiled.

"Come on, Edge, you beat the holy living hell out of him. His face is bruised and cut and you're lucky his head doesn't need stitches."

"Randy, why are you even here? Vickie thinks I'm with family. I don't need you. Shut up and go somewhere."

Edge continued his way down to the basement. Randy looked down. He wanted to go stop it in a way. This whole situation had past up wrong and went straight in to fucked-up days ago.

Randy made a move toward the open door leading to the basement, but stopped deciding against it. He sat down at the table folding his hands down on the top and resting his head down in them like a pre-schooler. Waiting for the screams.

--xx--

"Please... no.. leave me alone." Jeff groaned.

Edge sat a chair down and lifted Jeff up under his arms dragging him over to it, sittting down in the chair as he backed up. Jeff slumped over on his knees in front of him.

"Please..." he whimpered.

"C'mon, I just want your mouth. That's all. You can do that much. It doesn't hurt to use your mouth." Edge panted, hard at the mere thoughts of it.

"I dun wan' to." Hardy slurred.

"I'm being reasonable, Jeff. Your mouth or your ass? Your pick." Edge bargained undoing his pants

Edge lifted him up in to his lap. Jeff was weak, starving, hurting all over. Edge gave himself a couple of warm-up strokes.

"Let's go, open up." Adam growled eagerly.

Jeff shook his head holding to the sides of the chair. Edge stuck his fingers in his mouth prying it open amongst Jeff's protests. He lowered his head down on his cock, groaning when he breached Jeff's lips.

"C'mon you can do it. I know you remember how."

Edge grunted. He was getting frustrated.

"C'mon, Jeff. I want you to do it. Or, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you again. You don't want that, do you?"

--xx--

Randy sat with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands listening to Edge. He hated him for all he was doing to both of them. The man had grown sicker over time. More deranged. He needed mental help. Randy's conscience fought with him to go stop it. It's not like he couldn't easily kick Edge's ass. But he couldn't risk his secret getting out. It was too much of a cost.

"Oh, yes, Hardy.. Use that mouth." Edge moaned from the basement.

The words made Randy cringe. Edge groaning was making him come to life and he didn't want it to.

--xx--

Jeff tried to block out what he was doing. Edge's fingers tangled in his hair as he mouth-fucked him. Jeff hated himself for giving in. He didn't want it up the ass again from this psycho and he didn't want another beating. He felt like a whore.

"That's it.. ohh.. that's perfect, Jeff.. you're learning so well."

Edge pulled at his hair raising his lips off his dick. Jeff still had his eyes closed. He shut his mouth hoping Edge was finished.

"Uh, uh, uh, open your mouth. I'm not done with you." Edge panted.

Reluctantly Jeff held his mouth back open. Edge took his dick in his hand aiming it at Jeff's mouth, tracing his lips with the head of his cock, then thrusting his hips up and entering just the tip.

"Close you lips.. oh, yes.."

Edge grunted when Jeff closed his lips slowly around his head.

"Okay, now suck..."

Jeff whimpered.

"That's all you have to do, Jeff. Just suck on it like it's a piece of candy.. c'mon.. don't make me get the belt."

Jeff reluctantly did as he was told, sucking lightly on the tip of Edge's hard cock.

"Ohh, yes... yes.. shit..."

He pushed Jeff's head further on down his shaft, loving the feel of his hot mouth, his lips, his tongue. He moved Jeff's head helping him suck him.

--xx--

Randy listened to Edge moaning from the kitchen. Bitch had to leave the goddamn door open so he'd hear. Randy had gotten so fucking hard it hurt. He had to give in. He rubbed himself underneath his pants. He couldn't take anymore. He felt like shit, he really did, but he had to relieve this ache.

--xx--

Edge held both hands on Jeff's head impaling him with his cock. He raised him up and stood up.

"Hold still."

Edge took ahold of himself and began jerking off over top of his toy. He still held Jeff up by his hair as he slumped on his knees. Adam grunted as he shot cum all over Jeff's face, hair, and chest. He released his hold on Jeff's hair letting him crumble to the floor. Edge grabbed the chair and took it up stairs as he left.

--xx--

Randy looked in the mirror as he washed his hands. He had came and had to change. And now he was staring at his reflection, hating what he saw. Why was he even still here? He should be home, resting for Raw. What he didn't want to answer himself with was the obvious; if he left Jeff tonight, Edge may kill him, if he didn't die of his injuries. Randy wanted to ignore why he might care, or that he even did care at all.

--xx--

(December 28, 2008-- Sunday)

Randy went down to the basement with some soap, warm water, and a sponge. As well as a first aid kit. He sat down next to Jeff who was nothing more than a heap on the floor.

"Jeff? Jeff, it's Randy." Randy said softly.

Jeff only jumped when he reached out to touch him.

"Shit, Jeff, come on."

Randy shook off whatever pity or remorse he was feeling as he washed him off the best he could with the sponge. Orton wasn't sure what the fuck he was feeling. Pity, remorse, sorrow.. those words seemed so foreign to him these days. There may have been a time when he used to know them, but those days were dead. Evolution killed them. Everything was perfect back then. Triple H and Flair molding him to be great. And then he just had to win the World Heavyweight Championship. Had to cross The Game and piss him off. Randy tried to be a so-called good guy. Hell, he even tried to take down Evolution... He didn't know where he went wrong.

Wanting to take out The Undertaker and end 'The Streak' was probably the dumbest fucking idea ever. But he thought that the people that had stood behind him would continue to do so. Not even his girlfriend at the time, Stacy Keibler believed in him. His dad did for a time, but even he walked away. Then after a year that was nothing short of disasterous, he was propositioned by Edge. Edge came to him, wanted to help him (by helping himself of course) exercise demons on Triple H and his best buddy, Shawn Michaels.

He trusted Edge. Edge was the first one in a year that proved to be trustworthy. Everyone else had turned their backs on him. He was becoming a liability. Edge got him tag gold, the first title he had held since losing the World title two years back. Edge blamed him for losing them. Edge started to blame him for their loses. Edge blamed him for Amy leaving and Randy had nothing to do with it. Despite their public troubles, Edge sort of stuck by him in their personal lives. Edge helped him a great deal. At first it just felt like Randy owed him, now it feels like Edge's hanging it over his head. Everyone had turned their backs on him eventually, even Edge.

Pity, remorse, sorrow. After all he'd been through, especially with Adam, he didn't think he knew those words anymore. He took out rage and anger over what Edge had done on helpless wrestlers he'd faced in the ring. But looking at Jeff right now, seeing true evil in action.. He shook his head. Maybe, it's something deeper..

"Randy.." Jeff choked out breaking Orton from his past demons.

"Shhh, it's okay.. I'm not here to do anything to you, Jeff. I just want to clean you up, take care of your cuts." Randy swallowed.

He raised Jeff up to where he was sitting with his back against the wall. Randy stood on his knees. Gently he washed his face. If it wasn't for him, Mr. Legend Killer, the Ice Man, Jeff would be dead. Edge claimed he loved him. Yeah, right. Edge wouldn't know love if Cupid shot him with an arrow through his freaking skull. Jeff reach out grabbing at Randy's shirt.

"Please.. Randy.. I'm.." Jeff whined.

Randy moved his hand away.

"No, Jeff, let me clean you up, okay. You're okay, you don't have to..."

Randy stopped when he felt Jeff reach for his belt.

"Stop that.. what's wrong with you?" Randy asked concerned.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay.. stop it."

Randy held him back against the wall. He was confused and didn't understand why Jeff was doing what he was doing. Was he cracking up? Giving up? Randy didn't like it. He wanted the Jeff Hardy he knew back. The one who tossed him off the stage before Swantoning him from thirty feet up. This one was damaged.

"Please.. I need you."

"No, Jeff, you don't. Listen to yourself, you're not thinking."

Randy grabbed the alcohol and applied it to a cotton ball before he dapped it on Jeff's forehead. Jeff winced at the stinging. The bruising wasn't bad. No broken bones. Edge didn't do it to kill him, or do serious damage. He did it to show Jeff who was boss. The cut was the worst of it and though it looked like shit, it would heal and didn't need stitches. There was a bit of swelling yesterday, but it went away thanks to ice bags and alcohol rags.

"Hold still, Jeff, it's okay."

He dapped some antiseptic on the cut and put a fresh bandage on it. Jeff whined and reach for Randy's belt again.

"Ah, stop it.. What we did was wrong, Jeff, okay. I shouldn't have gave in to you. I shouldn't have..."

Randy trailed off as Jeff rubbed his cock slowly. Damn, it felt good. Randy jerked Jeff's hand away.

"What's wrong with you?"

He looked Jeff over holding his head, raising his lids to examine his eyes. Jeff rolled them around. He wasn't right that was for sure.

"Jeff, focus on me, please.. Oh, fuck, Jeff, stop." Randy gasped as his hand found his dick again.

"Please.. Randy.."

"Edge is upstairs. He'll kill us both."

With all his will-power he jerked away and fastened his pants. He was scared Jeff had finally lost it. He pulled him down on his side and fit his body behind his, wrapping his arm around him, holding him.

"Randy.."

"No, Jeff just relax."

Randy felt even more like a deranged monster. He was responsible for all of this. And he didn't know how to get out of it.

--xx--

Randy went upstairs, sitting the supplies on the counter.

"How is Jeffy?" Edge smiled evily.

"Let him out of the basement, Edge. Now, come on, you're being sick."

Edge smirked wider. "You have no right to judge me, Orton."

Edge sat down at the table to enjoy dinner. Randy got out some soup and warmed it up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edge asked.

"Feeding him. Or would you like it if he died. He's you're pet. You have to feed those." Randy snapped getting a spoon.

"Hey, you can't take him a glass bowl, hot soup, and silverware." Edge squinted.

"He hasn't got the energy to form full sentences. I'm sure I'll be fine." Randy took the soup to the basement.

--xx--

He sat Jeff back up and got a spoon full of soup.

"Jeff open up, it's just food."

Jeff shook his head.

"You have to eat." Randy pleaded.

Jeff shook his head again.

Randy growled. He grabbed Jeff's face forcing his mouth open and pouring the soup inside before holding his mouth closed. Jeff only whimpered.

"Swallow, damn it. I swear, Jeff, I will stick a tube down your throat and force feed you. I'm sure Edge has one somewhere. Now, swallow!"

Jeff reluctantly swallowed. Even eating hurt.

"Good. Now we're getting somewhere." Randy smiled.

--xx--

Randy came back in amd slammed the bowl down on the table.

"D'he eat?" Edge asked reading the newspaper.

"Yes." Randy said hatefully.

"Don't get crappy, Orton, shit." Edge smirked.

"I want him out of the basement, Edge."

Edge folded down one side of the paper and looked at Randy like he was nuts.

"Why?" he raised his eyes at the young man.

"Wh.. why? Are you fucking serious? Go take a fucking look at him. And do it with your eyes and not your dick. He's broken. You got your wish. He's gonna die if you leave him down there." Randy stared dead at Edge.

"I think you're forgetting whose in charge here." Edge folded the paper up and threw it down before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Edge, if you love him. If you want to keep him alive to fuck later. You need to get him out of the basement. Let me take him to the bedroom. Let me get him better, or he's gonna die." Randy tried psychology.

Edge shrugged.

"Listen to me, Adam. If Jeff dies, them I'm gonna kill you and bury you both in this backyard and then I'll be free. Hardy is your tie to me. Without him, you're fucked." Randy pointed to himself then to Edge making a point.

"You don't have the balls to kill me. If you did.. I'm positive you would have already did so." Edge puckered his lips.

"You're sure?" Randy placed his hands on the table and licked his lips.

"Don't fucking threaten me, you little shit."

"Goddamn it, Edge. That's a human being down there." Randy pointed towards the basement.

"When the hell have you ever cared about anyone other than yourself, Orton. Why the fuck do you care now?"

"Fuck you, Edge." Randy grabbed the keys off the counter and headed towards the basement.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Jeff. I'm going to clean him up and get him in some clean clothes and put him to bed. And get the fucking cuff off of him before it breaks his ankle. I have Raw tomorrow and you'll be here. If you wanna relocate him to the basement, then fine."

Randy exited to Edge's rolling eyes and mocking.

--xx--

Randy carried Jeff back up the stairs, his arms under him. Jeff's arms laid losely around his neck. Edge didn't like the sight. Randy was becoming weird.

"Hey, where are his damn cuffs?"

"Does he look like he's going to do anything, or go anywhere? He can't even stand. I think your little bracelet fractured his ankle. You 'hired' me to take care of Jeff, so all you have to do is sit back and get off. Well, that's what I'm doing; My job." Randy ranted carrying him away.

--xx--

Randy had Jeff in the tub. The water was a murky brown color thanks to the dirt, sweat, and blood. Now that Jeff was sort of clean and in better lighting, Randy could tell that he wasn't banged up too badly. Not even as bad as he had originally thought. The cut would heal. The bruising wasn't any worse than what he'd endure in a TLC match, or something like that at best. The soup had already brought some of his color back.

Randy washed him silently. Jeff opened his eyes and gazed over at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeff choked out, his voice still hoarse.

"Shut up, Jeff. I don't want you dead. Edge don't want you dead either, he's just.. he's crazy right now." Randy muttered. Truth be told, he didn't know why he was doing it.

"What about..?" Jeff trailed off.

"I told you, Jeff. I'm not here to befriend you. I am only keeping you alive. What happened between us shouldn't have. If Edge finds out, I'm dead, you're dead. Got it?"

Jeff nodded.

"I wanna do it again."

Randy stared at him. What Jeff had just told him somehow was shocking.

"No, you don't, Jeff. You're not thinking clearly." Randy looked away and squeeze out the rag.

"You only want me when you can't have me.. s'at it?"

"I don't..." Randy stopped, "You're Edge's whore. Not mine." He finished with clinched teeth.

The words even stung Orton. But he had to say something. Jeff getting too close was bad. Randy getting too close was bad. Nothing good would come of it.

"Didn't stop you before." Jeff snapped.

Randy grabbed his face. He glared at him with his beautiful blue eyes shining like fire.

"I got what I wanted from you. I'm done with you. You got that, Hardy? I used you. I raped you the same as Edge does. You were a hole for me to fill and I don't want to do it again."

Jeff stared at him. Randy let go and stood up.

"Now, come on, let's get finished. I have a very important match tomorrow. You'll be Edge's bitch all day long." Randy steadied his voice.

"Fuck you, Orton. You're still a fucking bitch." Jeff said.

Randy smiled, at least his demeanor was returning.

"Not gonna work, bitch."

**

* * *

**

Edge is a evil douche by this point. And he's only gonna get more fucked up in the head.

Randy, Randy, Randy... Who's he lying to?

This story may flip-flop around some. But isn't that life? Twists and turns and unexpected bullshit being thrown from all directions?


	14. So Damn Raw

**Thank you as always. Glamagirl, oh, I have plans for Mr. Orton. And yes, I noticed that Edge was getting careless w/ Jeff, and yes, he's totally out of his mind. NeroAnne, you'll get to see, don't worry. Renna33, intense? Yes. And it's only gonna get more so.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter fourteen/ 'So Damn Raw'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, V**

(December 29, 2008-- Monday)

Randy was on a plane incredibly early. This whole arrangement had taken its toll on the Third Generation Superstar. He hadn't wanted to leave Jeff with Edge. Copeland was off his rocker and was liable to go on off the deep end any single second. Randy shifted in his seat and tried to keep his mind on the Fatal-4-Way he had tonight and not on the images of all the bad things Edge could possibly have planned for the day that were running rampant through his mind.

--xx--

Edge sat a stereo down on the dresser. Jeff grunted awake. Randy had put him to bed last night and handcuffed his hands to the bed rails as usual. But this morning he found himself not in that placement. He was on his stomach, his arms spread out and each hand was cuffed individually to each side of the railing. His feet were tied to the bottom. His head hurt like hell. He still ached all over.

"Morning, Jeffy." Edge smiled.

He jumped down in front of him at the side of the bed getting in Jeff's face. Jeff tried to say something, but realized his mouth had duct tape over it. Edge, the maniac, seemed to be in better spirits, but Jeff wasn't so sure he'd like whatever he was setting up.

"You sleep good?"

Edge moved Jeff's hair out of his face to get a better view at him.

"Me? I fell asleep on the couch. I was thinking about leaving you in the basement... And that... that was wrong. I was upset about what Matty did and that Big Show left me high and dry and when you decided to act up, I got mad and I shouldn't have done that Jeff. I only made myself look like an ass."

Edge rambled stroking Jeff's hair and the side of his face sweetly.

"Randy.. Randy was right.. I shouldn't have punished you that way, Jeff.. Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you.."

Edge twirled a strand of Jeff's hair in his fingers. He truly believed that this qualified as an apology.

"I'm gonna take better care of you from now on."

Edge kissed him on the forehead. Jeff laid still, looking at him. Trying not to show the fear he felt in his gut on his face. If he struggled or whimpered he might set Edge off again. He had no one to save him if Adam did go all psycho. Edge stood up and started to walk to the dresser.

"You like music, Jeffrey?" He turned around, but then turned back, "Well, duh. Of course you do. You used to have that band..."Edge trailed off.

Yeah, he used to have a life and free will to. Edge flipped through a red CD case selecting a disc and placing it in the open stereo drive. He closed it and began fingering the right buttons to make it play. It pushed the disc back out. Edge shoved it back in growling.

"Stupid piece of shit.." He muttered. "You like Zombie?" He asked gazing over at Jeff.

The disc spun around whining, Edge hit it with his fist.

"This is White Zombie. 'Astro-Creep: 2000'." Edge announced.

He selected track number 3. 'Real Soultion # 9'.

"Yeah, I remember her saying, 'I'm already dead, I'm already dead'...." Some chick on the track spoke softly.

Edge had immediately started bobbing his head to the beat of the music. Jeff did like music, but with the way his head throbbed he didn't want to hear birds chirping right now.

"Come on, come on, the motherfucker's on fire. Cut through the bone and cut through the wire..." The tune played.

Jeff watched as Edge banged his head, his golden locks flying and shaking carelessly. The psychopath was actually playing air guitar. Jeff squinted, he wished he'd turn the damn thing off, or down one. But Edge kept shaking his hair and dancing around.

"I'm already dead, I'm already dead, I'm already dead, I'm already dead, I'm already dead, I'm already dead, I'm already dead, I'm already dead. Come on, come on the motherfucker's on fire, cut through the bone and cut through the wire. Come on, come on the motherfucker's on fire, cut through the bone and cut through the wire." Edge sang along to the demented lyrics. Actually getting in Jeff's face and shouting them.

Jeff wondered if they were metaphoric. 'I'm already dead, I'm already dead..' It rang in Jeff's ears and through his head. Was he already dead?

Edge pushed pause. Thank God. He got back down on his knees in the floor in front of the bed in Jeff's face. He folded his arms and propped his chin on top of them.

"Hey, Jeff, wanna have some fuuuunnn?"

Jeff shook his head 'no'.

"Oh, come on. I'm bored." Edge pleaded. "You know what I like to do when I'm bored." Edge shook his head up and down quickly shaking his hair again, grinning.

Jeff whined and started struggling. Unfortunately, he did know what Edge liked to do when bored.

"Actually, I like to do it when I'm bored, when I'm stressed, when I'm happy.. when I celebrate.. Why do I need to celebrate, Jeffy? Do you wanna know why?" Edge's eyes gleamed.

Jeff shook his head. Edge lifted Jeff's shirt and walked his fingers up Jeff's bare back. Jeff tensed up at his touch.

"Vickie.. and Vince so agrees.. that since you are unavailable to defend your title.. which by the way, I put in a safe place.. since you are unable to defend it.. they're thinking of stripping you." Edge smiled.

Edge was using his pointer and middle finger to run along Jeff's skin, making circles and loop de loop lines.

"I was hoping that Vickie would hand it over to me, since I was the one you stole it from. But she'll probably make me fight for it in a series of mindless challenges against Big Show and Vladdy Kozlov, maybe even Chavo."

Edge rolled his eyes. He seemed even more insane. Maybe he was bipolar.

"I don't know what is up with her these days.." Edge sighed

He rested his head on his fist as he tapped fingers on Jeff's back.

"She just don't get me.. My need to win, my need to be champion. She don't get it. And if you saw how she looked at Big Show, man.." Edge's eyes got wide at the statement, "Something's going on there. I think she's fucking him."

Jeff squinted. Bad visuals.

"It's okay, though. I'm fucking someone else too."

Jeff shook his head as Edge stood up. Jeff whimpered and whined through the duct tape.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Jeffrey. I'm not gonna hit you, or hurt you again."

Edge reach underneath Jeff and undid his pants before he went to the end of the bed and untied his ankles. He jerked Jeff's pants on off and got on the bed over top of him. Edge unfastened his jeans moving them out of his way. Jeff continued to wiggle uselessly, whimpering through the tape.

"Hold still, Jeff, now you act like this is our first time or something... Ohh, yeah, baby, you're so fucking delicious when you squirm..." Edge laughed and stuck his tongue out.

He spread Jeff's legs and pushed on inside him quickly. Jeff screwed shut his eyes. Why couldn't Edge just leave him the fuck alone? Edge grunted loving how tight Jeff was. Holding himself up with his arms on each side of the younger man, wiggling his hips to get situated. Edge began thrusting slowly at first to get used to friction, then picking up a harder pace. Edge used his own legs to keep Jeff's pushed apart.

"Oh, yeah, so tight.. you feel so fucking good.."Edge groaned.

Adam's face was close to Jeff's ear, he could feel the lunatic breathing on his neck. Edge dropped down to his elbows propping up on them getting closer to Jeff running fingers through his hair while he plunged deep inside of him.

"Ohh, Jeff.. shit.."

Jeff kept his eyes closed, trying to block it out until Edge was done. Edge buried his face in between Jeff's shoulder blades, groaning louder. He noticed that Jeff wasn't screaming like he should be. Okay, maybe it wasn't too bright to put tape over his mouth. Edge wasn't entirely sure why he had did that. He dug his teeth in to Jeff's back through his shirt. That made Hardy scream, well the best he could through duct tape.

"That's it, Jeff.. fuck... almost there.. God, you're so fucking hot.. so fucking hot.."

Edge grunted as he came. He laid still for a moment catching his breath before he pulled out and stood back up fixing his jeans and running his fingers through his hair straightening it back up.

"See, just a quickie.. nothing fancy.." Edge pulled Jeff's pants back on, leaving them unzipped.

Jeff didn't move, he didn't open his eyes, just laid still. Maybe if Edge did hurry up and snap and kill him, he'd be done with this nightmare. Edge bent down and kissed Jeff on the cheek.

"Be right back.. gotta pee." Edge said as he exited the bedroom.

--xx--

Randy had been trying to put together a group of his own. He wanted loyalty, someone to stand behind him for a change. In Evolution it was all about Trip. With Rated-RKO, Edge was the mastermind. Randy wanted to lead for a change. It was proving to be a failure. But at least it was taking his focus off Jeff for a little while.

Kelly had stopped him in the back in front of a camera for the whole world to see no less. She was whining about a one night stand they had not too long back. It wasn't that Kelly Kelly wasn't hot. She just reminded him a lot of his ex, Stacy. Tall, leggy, blond, not a whole lot upstairs. She was dull and bland and boring quite frankly. Plus, she wouldn't be able to handle the current situation that Randy was in. If Kelly found that he was helping Edge hold Jeff Hardy captive, the little bitch would squeal. Or go straight and tell Matt Hardy.

He listened to her pitifully going on about her thinking that what they had was special. It was the same ol' line of bullshit from these girls. Didn't they have dignity? It sort of reminded him of Jeff yesterday. Difference was; Randy didn't like Kelly.

"I used you. You are pathetic, and the last thing I need with a World Heavyweight Championship on the line is a distraction like you." Randy walked off, leaving her sulking and heartbroken.

He looked back to make sure the cameras were not following him. No. He was good. He slipped in to the dressing room. The words ringing in his ears.

'I used you.'

Just like he said to Jeff.

'I used you... I raped you... You were a hole for me to fill..'

Randy put his head in his hands. He felt like shit.

And fuck distractions like Kelly, he already had a fucking distraction. The last thing he needed was a fucking distraction, but he had one...

Jeff didn't feel like just another hole to fill. Sex isn't just sex sometimes. Sex with Kelly; unoriginal, unmemorable, uneventful. Just a fuck, like so many others he had had before. But that fire in Jeff.. the chase that made it all the sweeter. Randy wasn't sure what it was. The passion, the tension, it seemed so intense. It felt like he had conquered something. It was the best sex he had ever had. 'Antoher hole to fill' was an understatement, 'cause it was all he could think about. He wanted, he craved, to do it again.

But it would be fatal if Edge found out. Edge believes Jeff is his. And if Orton acted on his feelings, it could put both their lives in turmoil. Jeff needed to hate him. Not to foolishly want him. What was Jeff thinking? Maybe it was Stockholm Syndrome or some shit. Maybe Jeff had been exposed to so much hate and violence that he was latching on to the first thing to show him any form of compassion. That was probably it. Jeff needed to be shown compassion and love to survive. He didn't really want Randy, he was just surviving. Either that, or Edge finally got it through to him that he was nothing more than a whore.

Randy turned on the television to see what was going on. Manu just got beat by.. oh, shit.. Matt Hardy. He shook his head. Manu losing he didn't give a shit about, he was soon rather have Manu out of 'Legacy' anyhow. The problem was Matt Hardy was in the arena. Matt fucking Hardy.. ECW's Matt fucking Hardy. What in fuck's name was his ass doing on RAW? Randy knew he'd have to avoid Matt at all costs.

--xx--

Randy walked to the ring. He needed to stay focused on the task at hand; winning to go on to the Rumble to face John Cena for the World title. But his mind kept wondering to what the hell Edge was doing to Jeff. Was he beating him? Raping him? Making him suck him off again?

Randy shook off his notions as he stared down Chris Jericho, Shawn Micheals, and the loathsome JBL. What the fuck was going on there? Randy wondered if they had the same type of arrangement as he and Edge did. Was that the proposition? Did JBL have Marty Jannety tied up in his basement or something?

Randy looked down. Shit, he was doing that gossiping cheerleader chick thing again.

Orton tried to picture Jericho as Edge, hoping it would be motivation since his mind hadn't turned from Jeff or Edge. Too bad Chris had short hair these days and it wasn't still long like Adam's. He closelined the former Y2J hard anyway.

--xx--

(untelevised)

Randy sat on the bench in his locker room. HBK had superkicked him for the elimination. His face hurt like hell. Jericho had been kicked and eliminated before him. JBL basically made Shawn lie down for him to score a very tainted victory. Chris Jericho just left Randy's locker room. He wanted Orton to stage a protest with him next week against HBK's behavior to Stephanie. Maybe get Micheals suspended, or fired, maybe get JBL's match revoked or whatever.

Orton had agreed, but his mind was on other matters at hand. He dialed his phone and listened.

"Edge, we have big problems; Matt is here. I haven't left yet. I don't know if he has." Randy informed.

"I'm aware of that, Orton. I watched RAW. Way to suck and die by the way." Edge smirked.

"Bite me." Randy snarled.

"Actually, I just got done biting Jeff earlier. We had a quickie." Edge giggled.

Randy stared down at the phone then held it back to his ear. He bit his tongue. Edge was a sicko.

"So, Matty caused Manu to lose. Guess he won't be joining 'Legacy'." Edge mocked. "What the hell was that between you and Kelly Kelly?"

"A mistake. I'm done with her. She knows nothing." Randy waved his hand in the air adding pointless motion.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care about your sex life, or lack of one, Orton. You need to get back here quickly before Vickie starts to suspect something. I need you home."

"This shit is getting tiring, man." Randy said rubbing his eyes with his thumb and his middle finger.

"I know, which is why I'm telling you to request some personal time off from Vinnie-Mac." Edge could be heard smacking his gum over the phone speaker.

"What? I can't do that, man. Me and Jericho have plans to talk to Stephanie next week about HBK. And I can't let Legacy down." Randy debated.

"Randy, your little spat, and your little group will have to wait. You have bigger obligations to worry about. Or do you forget what went down in room seven-thirteen?" Edge threatened.

Randy gritted his teeth.

"I can't do that, I have other commitments."

"Fine. I'll go anonymously turn in the evidence I have and your days as a professional wrestler will be terminated." Edge shot back.

"You can't do this to me." Randy shouted.

"Just think about what's more important." Edge barked.

"How long is this shit gonna go on? Huh, how much longer?"

"As long as I say so. Now, do what you're told and get your ass back here." Edge hung up.

Randy closed the phone and slung it against the wall screaming in frustration.

**

* * *

**

Poor Randy. Edge has him by the balls so bad. Heads up; the road's gonna get bumpy. I watched that moment w/ Randy and Kelly the other day and he said the same thing to her on the show, as I made him say to Jeff in this fic 'I used you'(chapter 13). I didn't realize that when I wrote it. So, I tied it in with the story.

**The song Edge was playing is 'Real Solution # 9' by White Zombie on the 'Astro-Creep:2000' album. I don't own none of that either-- duh! Usually I don't do songs and shit in my stories, and I don't do songfics, but I love that song and that line that repeats over and over. Edge would look hot shouting to the song while he bangs his head.. At least I think so :P**

**And if you haven't guessed; wrestling and what happens on the show, is sorta real in this fic. Hey, it's just a story ;)**


	15. Cheating

**Gonna get bumpy.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter fifteen/ 'Cheating'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, V**

(December 30, 2008-- Tuesday)

Randy got in pretty early and was met by a frustrated Edge. He needed to get home to Vickie like he had promised her.

"Where's Jeff? Basement again?" Randy greeted. His voice was lack-luster.

"No, he's upstairs. Don't worry. I took care of him yesterday. We made love, I helped him clean up, fed him. He's doing just fine. Did you take care of what I told you to take care of?" Edge asked.

"Ye..yeah. Vince said that was fine. He was a little suspicious that I was on drugs or some shit. But, I agreed to a drug test to prove that I was just worn down and needed a break. I didn't think he'd go for it, but he gave me some time off." Randy said reluctantly. His mind still stuck on 'we made love'. Edge doesn't know 'love'.

"You didn't run in to Matthew did you?" Edge looked at him.

"No. I missed him, thankfully." Randy sighed.

"What about Jericho? He didn't suspect anything was up when you told him you couldn't have your little sit in next week did he?" Edge drilled Orton some more.

"No." Randy shook his head.

"Good boy. See ya later." Edge threw his keys up in the air and recaught them as he took his leave.

Randy nodded and headed upstairs. He was actually afraid of what he may find. Each step he took on the carpetting sounded loud, and each step made him nervous. He peeked around the corner of the door to the room Jeff occupied. Jeff was handcuffed back the way he usually was, asleep, whining in pain.

"Shit.. Jeff.." Randy whispered.

Randy walked over and noticed duct tape still on Jeff's mouth. He pulled it off slowly. It had made a slight red place on Jeff's mouth, nothing major, it would fade. Shit, scars fade. Don't they? But what he'd been through? That may never heal. Jeff blinked open his eyes and focused in on Orton.

"Randy.." He said weakly.

"Hush. I'm in no mood. Did you watch RAW? Did Edge let you watch it?" Randy put on his usual jerk demeanor.

Jeff shook his head.

"Well, thanks to Shawn Micheals I'm out of the title hunt. But at least you know something about that, huh?" Randy smirked.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your fucking eyes at me, you little snot. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead. Now, let's go, get you cleaned up. I'm sure Edge has worn you out." Randy smarted.

Jeff shot him a look that could kill as Randy grabbed the knife and unlocked his cuffs. Every word burned like fire. Not only for Orton to say them, but for Jeff to hear them. What was Jeff thinking? That The Legend Killer would change? Be a goddamn hero? Hell, Orton was just a prick, and Jeff needed to accept it.

--xx--

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Vince asked.

Matt shrugged. He was sitting in his office like Vince was the principal and Matt was a troublemaking student.

"That little stunt you pulled last Friday, attacking Edge. Accusing him of kidnapping your brother. Do you know how absurd all that sounds?"

Matt shook his head. Best to be quiet.

"Matt, I know what you've been through with Edge. I know that he stole Lita from you. We all know the whole story.. I also know you've never fully recovered.. It seems only fitting that Edge took your brother, Jeff. But let's be reasonable, Matt. Why would he want to kidnap Jeff Hardy?" Vince said sitting behind the desk with his hands clasped together.

Matt shrugged. "Jealousy."

"He's married to the General Manager of Smackdown for crying out loud."

Matt shrugged again. "I don't know what to tell you, sir. I can't find Jeff. I'm..."

"I know, Matt, I know. The pressure is tough. But I want you to stop playing detective. Stop interrogating and blaming my superstars. Let the police handle this. They'll find Jeff. WWE doesn't need anymore bad press, you got that?" Vince nodded his way.

Matt nodded back.

"If people start looking at the talent as kidnapping monsters..." Vince stopped, maybe he had a marketting idea.

Any other time he would want to exploit the Jeff Hardy disappearance. Matt already said he wouldn't take part in it and that it may hurt the authority's lead if everyone thought it was a 'storyline'.

"I understand completely, Mr. McMahon. I used bad judgement, I got myself carried away. I apologize." Matt said softly.

"I'm letting you off with a warning. I want you to stay away from Adam Copeland and Vickie Guerrero. You're lucky they don't put a restraining order on you by this point." Vince shifted in his chair.

"Yes, sir, Mr. McMahon. Thank you, sir." Matt got up and left his office. He felt hopeless. And worse he had to focus on facing Mark Henry tonight.

--xx--

(December 31st, 2008-- Wednesday, early morning)

Edge held the phone tightly in his hand. He was sitting in his car, listening to Vickie rant.

"You're leaving, again. How many days has it been, Adam. You get in late everynight, some nights you're at relatives. What is going on?" Vickie demanded.

"Nothing, babe. I don't want you to worry about it. A close member of my family is sick, they might be dying, I need to be there. You know how important family is." Edge reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Vickie sighed sadly.

"You're important to me too, sweety-kins." Edge cooed.

"Awww, I know that too." She giggled. "I just miss you."

"I miss you too. That fire about you, the come hither glare that radiates from your eyes when you walk in to a room.. so, hot." Edge growled.

Vickie giggled again. "You're so sweet, huney."

"I know." Edge quipped sticking his tongue out.

"You go on and get back as soon as you can." She permitted.

"Okay. I will make it up to you. I swear." Edge was disgusting himself with the baby-talkish voice Vickie was accustomed to.

"I know you will." She smiled. "Love you."

"I love you more." Edge cooed.

"No, I love you more." Vickie repeated.

"No, I love you more." Edge repeated.

"Bye, and I love you more." She giggled.

"Bye, and nuh uh, I love you more." Edge growled sexfully into the phone before he shut it. His loving look turned to disgust. He really wanted this charade ended. It made him sick.

Vickie hung up, her smile turning to a hateful grimace as she started her car engine. She had Edge's rental in her sights. Glad Edge was oblivious and couldn't see her.

She knew something was going on. Family emergency? Yeah right. She wanted to the bottom of it. She just knew it was another woman and she was gonna bust them. She watched watched Edge pull out, she waited and followed him at a safe distance. He wouldn't recognize the car, it was a rental and the windows were tinted.

She watched him pull down a road, she drove off another not wanting to seem suspicious. She waited for him to get there and be in the act, so to speak, before she drove down the road, looking for whatever drive Edge's car would be parked in. The place looked deserted, no other houses whatsoever. The road was so long, she didn't think she'd ever see a house. But finally she came up on one. Two cars were in the driveway. One was Edge's. Two cars. Ha! Bitch was home.

The place looked fancy. A gold-digger? Vickie cut the engine and that's when the realization hit.

Edge was cheating on her. She was angry sure, but was also sad and overwhelmed. She sat behind the wheel, she had parked a good distance back so they couldn't look out and see her. She started silently crying until her tears turned hysterical, banging on the wheel and screaming like mad.

--xx--

Randy had Jeff on the couch. His hands in cuffs behind him. Edge reentered from the bathroom.

"Hey, Jeffy. Miss me? Boy, Vickie.. damn." Edge laughed rolling his eyes. "I sure missed you." Edge sat down next to Jeff and wrapped his arms around him snuggling in to him.

Jeff was like stone. Randy sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"So, what'd you two do while I was away?" Edge looked from Orton to Jeff, grinning.

"We played Monopoly and talked about the good ol' times." Randy smarted.

"Randy, your ignorance gives me such grief." Edge said staring at him.

Edge turned his attention back to Jeff. He licked his lips and turned Jeff's head to face him. Jeff jerked away not really saying a word. Course he hadn't spoke to Randy much either. What the fuck was there to say? 'You fucked me like Edge and then discarded me like you did Kelly Kelly. And now I feel like shit and I don't know why.'

Edge grunted and turned Jeff's head back to him.

"Jeff, we can do things the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice?" Edge pressed his lips to Jeff's.

Randy started to leave the room.

"Hey, where ya going, Raaannndy?" Edge asked gazing over at him.

"Man, I don't want to watch you play with your toy." Randy snapped.

Edge looked at him confused. "I thought you wanted to watch."

"Well..." Randy stopped. His cover was about to be blown if he didn't stop acting like a sentimental nut job.

"C'mon, stay.. watch.." Edge persuaded.

"Edge.." Randy's eyebrows furrowed as he held his hands up in a 'stop' gesture.

"No, I want you to watch. Stay." Edge turned back to Jeff.

Randy stood in the doorframe and watched Jeff try and scoot away from Edge who just swung a leg over him and straddled him to keep him from going anywhere.

"Edge.. leave me alone.." Jeff whined.

Adam pressing him back in to the cushions was putting pressure on his arms and causing the cuffs to dig in to his wrists.

"What? I just want a kiss damn it." Edge pouted.

Edge held Hardy's head still with both hands and brushed his lips against Jeff's. He started kissing him softly. Randy stood still, his arms folded. He didn't want to be apart of this anymore at all.

"Open your mouth a little.. c'mon, you've had worse in there."

Jeff parted his lips and shut his eyes as Adam kissed him passionately. Edge moaned as he slide his tongue inside of Jeff's mouth. Jeff whimpered when Edge grinded his hips into his. Edge moved down to Jeff's neck sucking on his flesh there and licking all the way up the side of Jeff's face. Jeff looked over at Randy with pleading eyes. Randy glared back at him. He wanted to at least mouth to him that he was sorry, that he couldn't help him. Randy just looked down feeling uncomfortable.

Edge unstraddled Jeff and sat back down beside him.

"Don't move."

Adam lifted his shirt and slid his hand down Jeff's pants fondling him.

"Come on, Edge. What are you...?"

"You wanted to watch. I'm letting you watch..." Edge shouted back to Orton without looking his way. "Stop fighting me, Jeff, or I will make Randy hold you down."

Randy looked back down.

"Do you hear me?"Edge growled.

Randy lifted his head back up to see that Edge had a tight hold on Jeff's hair. Jeff gave him an evil look in return. Adam ignored it and unbuttoned Jeff's pants.

"That's better." he sighed.

Jeff resumed struggling.

"I said stop, you piece of shit!" Hardy shouted.

Edge slapped him hard across the face causing him to fall over on the couch cushions.

"Randy, get your ass over here and hold him." Edge pointed over to Jeff.

"Edge.."

"I said do it." Edge commanded.

Randy walked over behind the couch and jerked Hardy up. He wrapped an arm across Jeff holding him back against the cushions. He grabbed the back of Jeff's hair with the other hand and held to it tight. His words from Christmas night blaring in his brain. 'And the next time Edge is here and I'm here and he goes to stick his dick in any part of you, I'm not gonna stop him.'

Edge slid his hand back down inside Jeff's pants and took hold of his cock rubbing him. Jeff turned his head and whimpered.

"C'mon, you like that, Jeff. This is what you better get used to. Anytime I want to fuck you, I will. You have no say in the matter."

"Please.. stop.." Jeff whined.

"Ohh, c'mon now, don't it feel good?" Edge asked.

Jeff shook his head.

"Hum? What do you think, Randy? Do you think Jeffrey is lying?"

Randy swallowed. "I think he's lying." Randy steadied his voice the best he could.

"Randy thinks you're lying." Edge said to Jeff. "I think you're lying."

"Edge, I can't watch, man.. I'm too hard as it is."

"So, jerk off. I'll bend Jeff over the couch arm. You can watch."

"Edge.. I'm tired of self-service." Any excuse was better than none.

Edge nodded and pondered. "You wanna use his mouth?"

"Man, have you finally lost it?" Randy was scared shitless. What if Edge knew? What if it was a fucking trick question?

"Please.. Randy.. stop.."

Jeff looked up at him pleading. Randy covered Jeff's mouth with his hand. He licked his lips.

"I'm good, Edge." Randy glared at Edge holding Jeff tight while he wiggled.

"Sure?" Edge had an evil look in his green eyes.

"Oh, yeah.." Randy growled. He wasn't good. The thoughts of having Jeff's mouth on his cock.. he shook it off. All this was so wrong.

--xx--

A while had passed. Vickie pulled herself together and refixed her make-up. Be damned she look like a train wreck. She blew her nose and added eye drops to make the redness go away. Adam Copeland was in deep shit.

"You love me? Yeah right, motherfucker." She muttered.

Vickie exited her car and walked over to the house. The windows looked creepy with bars on them. She went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Edge! I know you're in there!" She screamed banging louder.

**

* * *

**

Oooh, what's going to happen now? Sorry for grossing anyone out at the begining of this chapter. I hate Vickie and Edge's 'baby-talk'. It was painful even to write it.

**Randy having a heart gives me such grief. But the thoughts of him twitching in angst.. now that's fun. And no, Edge has no remorse whatsoever. And capitalizing on last chapter; This will not be Kelly/Randy, or Kelly/anyone else. Poor thing is irrelevant.**


	16. Hell Is Love

**Wow, thank you to all of you. Even the ones that think I'm a cruel bitch and should be dangled off a cliff. Chisato-chan, actually I think I hate Edge in this story too, lol! And I have no clue when this story will be finished. Glamagirl, not likely ;) Renna33, here we go. NeroAnne, incase no one notices Randy is sorta scared of Edge (w/ good reasons) JNHwwe, thank you. Animal Luvr 4 Life, I had so many ideas for this story. You gave me more! XD! I'll say it again, Edge is psycho, he will get worse. I chose not to make him the hero. RockehLovexxx, I hated all that crap in language class in school, I hate it now. I write it how it pops in my head, I'm a rule breaker. I'm far from perfect and you may find typos and mistakes that were not meant to be, or overlooked. I continue to apologize. Actually, that's why I can't be a professional writer... Glad you are creepily enjoying it anyway.. Didn't mean to sound like a bitch, sorry. Heads up; this chapter may cross the line on humanity.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter sixteen/ 'Hell Is Love'  
****Rated; M/ L, V (extreme graphic violence)**

"Edge! I know you're in there!" Vickie shouted from the other side of the door.

Edge stopped dead with what he was doing and looked up at Orton, whose eyes were the size of saucers and directed towards the pounding noise.

"Oh, fuck." The youngest man whispered, he continued to hold his hand over Jeff's mouth.

"Edge! Open this door, now!" Vickie pounded louder.

Edge gazed around the room. He quickly rebuttoned Jeff's pants and stood to his feet. His legs felt like rubber. Randy shot a glance over at Edge waiting for direction.

"Wh..what do we do?" Randy's voice came out shaky. He licked his lips.

Edge began to pace. He didn't honestly know what the hell to do.

"Adam Copeland, you open this door! I know you're in there!" Vickie shrieked.

Edge swallowed. Stupid bitch followed him. She just couldn't leave well enough alone. She had to get nosey.

"You think she'll go away?" Randy asked, holding tight to Jeff who could only whimper under Orton's hand as he struggled.

"Just.. just be quiet." Edge whispered.

He stood silent and listened.

"EDGE!" Vickie screamed.

Edge gritted his teeth. He was so sick of this shit. He slowly approached the door.

"Hey, man, what in fuck's name are you doing?" Randy whispered.

"Hold him. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Randy nodded and looked down at Jeff who gazed around the room clapsing back into the cushions defeated. Edge inched toward the door. He fixed his clothes and peered out the peep hole as if he didn't know who it was. Seeing the screeching harpy only made him more angry that she had followed.

"Adam Copeland, you open up right now!"

"Shit." Edge screamed in a whisper. He yanked at his hair in frustration.

Jeff tried to mumble a scream.

"You be quiet, Jeffy, she's not gonna save you." Edge reach down and got the knife out of the holster that was strapped to his leg. He handed it to Randy, who took it nervously.

"What's.." Randy gazed at him questioning.

"Just incase he tries any shit." Edge pointed at Jeff.

Randy swallowed and nodded holding the knife to his back. Jeff's eyes widened at the slight pressure of the sharp blade as it poked in his back. He didn't think he could trust Randy anymore.

"Edge!" She shrieked louder, beating both fists hard on the door.

Edge pushed back his hair and with a grimace opened the door. Randy didn't know what he was doing. Why was he letting her in? Did he have some sort of genius plan?

"Where is she, Edge! I know you're cheating on me... Oh, my, God!" Vickie screamed and covered her mouth. Edge had tried to block her view. But it was too late, she had already saw Jeff.

Jeff took the chance and bit Randy's hand causing Orton to yell and jerk it away.

"You little shit." Randy cursed.

"Vickie, help!" Jeff screamed before Randy hit him in the back of the head.

Orton didn't want to, but if he didn't put up a better front for Edge, who knows what may happen. Jeff toppled out on to the floor before Randy picked him back up by the shirt.

"You are in deep shit." He growled holding the knife to Jeff's throat.

Vickie stood stunned. She turned her attention back to Edge who had no way of explaining.

"You.. you.." She whimpered.

"Now, Vickie, baby.. this is not what you think.." Edge stammered.

Randy rolled his eyes. 'Oh, yeah, real brilliant plan, Edge.'

"That's Jeff Hardy!" She screamed pointing out the obvious.

"Now, look, sweetheart.." Edge smiled advancing toward her.

"Don't come near me!" She screamed.

Vickie turned and bolted out the door, tripping and falling on her hands and knees. She got up and grabbed the first car door handle she saw when Edge grabbed her from behind and drug her kicking and screaming back in to the house.

"Let me go, you psycho!" She demanded.

Edge dropped her to the floor before shutting the door and locking it. He turned back around to her, an eerie hateful gleam blazing back from his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled. Vickie sat on the ground on her ass.

"What's wrong with me?" Edge asked pointing to himself, "What's wrong with you? Why are you following me like you don't trust me?" He pointed to Vickie in ending.

"I don't have a right to trust you! What's wrong with you? I don't understand! Why!?" Vickie demanded.

"Why!? You wanna know 'why'?"

Edge stopped and smiled slapping his hands on his jeans, he looked over at Randy who held the knife to Jeff's throat as he lovingly stroked his hair.

"She wants to know 'why?'." Edge looked back at Vickie.

Randy smirked and shook his head.

"I thought you were cheating on me." Vickie started to cry softly. She was confused and scared now that she knew her husband was apparently mental.

"I am cheating on you, you miserable bitch!" Edge yelled. His tone turning back hateful as he furiously scratched at his head and hair.

Vickie looked up at him fearfully crying harder.

"I can't stand you! You fucking make me sick to my stomach. I only married you because of the power. But it's not worth it anymore.. I wanna puke everytime I stick my dick in you!" Edge yelled.

"That's enough, Edge!" Vickie shouted insulted.

Edge back handed her sending her further down on the ground. She laid on the floor cupping her face where she had been struck, crying hysterically.

"I gave you everything..." She gasped through sobs, "You'd be nothing without me."

Edge stared down at her. He twitched. He was so sick of her telling him that. He never needed Vickie to make him. She was just a pawn.

Randy stole glances over at the fiasco as it unfolded. But mostly he just played with Jeff's colorful locks. He blew some into the air. Pretty colors. Then he blew some away from Hardy's shoulder and blew lightly on his neck sending chills all over Jeff who looked on disgusted and shocked. Randy could play a lunatic for Edge. That was easy. But trying to help Jeff hold on to his sanity.. that was proving difficult. Jeff remained still as death, barely breathing, his heart thumping in his throat.

"Excuse me!" Edge mocked.

Vickie drew her red, puffy eyes up to him.

"But you would have never even been the General Manager of Smackdown if it wasn't for me. You wouldn't of had a job if it wasn't for me. I used you to my advantage, Vickie. You were just like Lita to me. Another whore. Another escape route so I could sit back and reap the benefits. I'm sick of busting my ass and taking the hard road only to be looked over and shit on. You were a guarantee that I didn't have to take the long road. That if I busted my ass I was guaranteed something for my efforts. It's your fault Jeff took my title, Vickie. You. And then you stuck your nose up Hunter's ass instead of caring about me and my need to be champion." Edge ranted. Vickie listened stunned.

"You need help, Edge. You're not sane." She said calmly as she could, swallowing back fear.

"I'm insane? Following me here. That's not insane?"

"You kidnapped Jeff Hardy because he took your title." She pointed out.

Edge smirked and ran his fingers through his hair and across his face.

"See, that's where you're wrong, Vickie. I don't like that Jeffro here stole my title.. but, that's not why I kidnapped him."

Vickie looked up at him growing more confused.

"Ya see, I'm cheating on you with Jeff."

Vickie's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Jeff only looked away. Randy smiled, pushing Jeff's hair away from his neck and kissing it softly. That didn't go unnoticed by Vickie. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jeff was not an active participant. She looked back at Edge who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh, my, God! I don't believe you! You're sick! You're raping him!? I don't believe you!" She shrieked foolishly standing up.

Edge's smile faded, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I love him, Vickie." He said calmly. "Not you. Him!"

"That's not love, Edge. You're sick!" She went for the door attempting to leave.

Edge grabbed her and laced his fingers in her hair as he bounced her head hard off the door. She fell to the ground nearly out cold. Jeff gasped as Randy nuzzled his face against his neck.

"C'mon, drag him to the basement. I want him to see this." Edge had an idea.

"What are you gonna do with her?" Randy asked. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know. Hopefully Edge would just chain her up or something.

"Just do it, Orton. I'm not paying you to use your mouth."

Edge picked Vickie up under her arms and yanked her up, dragging her through the kitchen and down the steps of the basement.

"You heard the man. Move." Randy sighed leading Jeff, reluctantly following Edge. Jeff didn't want to go. He didn't want to see anything.

Randy didn't want to either. He did not want to know what this maniac had planned. Edge tossed Vickie to the floor. She rubbed her head, grunting. Randy held on to Jeff tightly.

"Edge, please... You need help." Vickie begged groggily.

"But, whose gonna help you." Edge said slowly, his voice demented.

Edge selected an axe from the corner and before anyone knew what was happening, Edge brought the axe crashing down into Vickie's back with a sickening thud.

Edge stood back as Vickie screamed inhumanly. Blood squirted everywhere from the huge, deep gash. Edge grinned. It was just like in the movies. Jeff's heart rate quickened, his breathing hitched, his eyes wide set in sheer horror and fear. Randy stared on in terror, he shook his head and blinked unbelieving what he had just witnessed. Both of them shocked at what Edge had just done. Wanting to look away, but forgetting exactly how to function.

Vickie tried to reach back and grab the axe that was embedded in her back. Edge bent down and grabbed the axe handle holding her down with his foot as he yanked the axe out of her body. Vickie shrieked louder, screaming like a demon who had been doused with holy water. The sound the axe made coming out was worse. Edge compared it to stabbing and gutting a watermelon. He had tried that once to see what it'd be like. It was nothing like this. This was much better.

Edge jerked Vickie back up to where she was sitting on her ass, she slumped over forward as Edge brought the axe down into her skull before she could fall back down. Jeff watched as the blow caused bone fragment, brains, and blood to fly everywhere. He listened to the sound of the skull cracking. Vickie sputtered and jerked violently, uncontrollably as blood ran down her face and gushed out of her mouth. Until that was it. Vickie was dead.

Jeff lost it. He threw up all over the floor. Randy moved his foot back but continued to hold on to him. He was still having a hard time registering what he had just beheld. Edge just murdered his wife with an axe and had no remorse. He actually looked happy. Like a maniac. Like a fucking happy maniac.

"Edge, what the hell, man!?" Randy was surprised he still had a voice.

Edge gazed over at Orton, his tongue was hanging out. He licked his lips still holding to the axe as it was still wedged in Vickie's head. Blood covered the walls, the floor, Edge. His eyes were horrific and dark. They were devoid of life, of anything slightly human. And yet, at the same time, they twinkled in child-like delight. Edge felt alive. Edge felt free.

"I'm free, Randy." He confessed sighing.

"No, we're up even more of a shit creek." He patted Jeff's back as Hardy gagged and coughed, trying to get it all out.

Heaven forbid Jeff die on his own vomit. Randy looked back over to Edge. It was official, the man had lost it. He was certifiably insane. Randy knew he was the one up the shit creek if he pissed him off.

"Come on, Jeff.. relax, don't fight it, breathe." Randy coached.

'Don't kill his toy.'

Jeff felt faint. He might pass out. Now he understood why Edge had wanted him to see it. So he'd know how far Edge was willing to go.

"No. I have an idea. It'll all work out.. you'll see." Edge smiled.

He pushed Vickie back down and jerked the axe out of her head. Randy didn't even know he had an axe down here. It wasn't down here when Jeff was. Was he planning this? Did he move it to the basement after he decided Jeff was no longer going to be kept down here? The axe made a ghastly sound as it scrapped against what was once Vickie's skull as it came out. What was inside the GM's head was now visible from the outside. Blood pooled out under Vickie's body as it laid sprawled on the floor..

Randy swallowed and held his tongue. Jeff groaned and was glad Orton was holding him up for once. Randy's eyes darted from Jeff to Edge. He was fucked. He didn't know what to do. He began to wonder if it was worth all this, or if he'd been better off in jail. It had been all talk... just a mind-fuck. Randy didn't actually think anyone would be murdered. He stood there holding tightly to Jeff. Oh, shit... If Edge knew their secret, they were both fucked. Randy wanted to bolt. But he stood frozen, he couldn't leave Jeff.

Randy watched as Edge raised the axe high above his head before bringing it down into Vickie's arm with a grunt.

Orton turned Jeff's head away and held him looking away himself. But the sounds of squishing of blood and flesh and bone could not be ignored. The smell of blood and death wafting through the air made them both nauseous.

"Edge, I don't wanna see this." Randy swallowed.

"Stop being a pussy and tie him up. Chains and shit are over there. Come help me." Edge instructed.

Orton didn't want to, but he felt he had no choice. He did not want to end up like Vickie. He didn't want to aid in it either. But if he did go to the cops.. that would make him a suspect.. and with what Edge already had on him..

"Randy, let's go." Edge shouted as he drove the axe in Vickie's corpse once again.

"Come on, Jeff." Randy lead Jeff over to a chair and pushed him down in it. His legs felt like pudding, so he could imagine what Jeff's felt like.

Jeff didn't know why he didn't attempt escaping. Maybe it was because he was in shock, or that Edge had an axe and Randy had a knife and he couldn't outrun them in his condition. He just let Randy tie him up. Orton cuffed his hands behind him and wrapped a thick chain around his body securing it with a lock. Jeff wasn't making his move now, but he knew if he didn't soon, that body laying in a pool of dark shining blood would eventually be his.

Orton walked over and grimaced at the dead body of Vickie Guerrero.

"Axe is over there. C'mon, we're gonna chop her up in little pieces." Edge announced.

Randy swallowed and took hold of an axe. He thought about using it on Edge that was no lie. But what was the point? Jeff escape and tell the authorities. He'd have to kill Jeff and he didn't think he could. He didn't trust Jeff not to tell on him. Randy didn't want to go to jail. Not after he had already been through so much. After he did so much to avoid it. No, Orton made up his mind. He did not want to die and he did not want to go to jail. With as much as he hated what he was about to do, he did not want to go to jail.

"Come on, we got a lot of work a head of us." Edge grinned.

Jeff turned his head away and shut his eyes tight trying to block it all out. But he couldn't force himself not to hear the gruesome sounds. He began to cry. This was his fate. He wanted Matt to find him, but if he did, Edge would kill his brother too. Jeff was fucked. He was on his own, and he was fucked.

**

* * *

**

Anyone still with me? Vickie had to go. As a writer I am always asking myself; 'Well, why don't she/he just do this or that?' When I watch movies I do the same thing; 'Well, if it were me I woulda just ran out the front door.' But sometimes it's wrote for how people would react in the moment. Randy didn't kill Edge with the axe. B/c I say so. If he did, I wouldn't have a story. I do actually know where I am going with this, so bear w/ me.

**I don't like Vickie. But, I wish no harm on anybody. Not Jeff, Edge, Randy, Matt, Vickie, etc. This is a story, it isn't real. I hope it never is real. Just wanted to clear up that I'm not psycho, but I can write like a lunatic.**

**This chapter was also wrote weeks ago, before chp 11 was thought of, or a romance between Randy and Jeff was planted in anyone's mind. So that's why Randy sounds like an ass (and it had to be slightly rewrote, b/c he was worse). I have more to explain in later chaps.**


	17. Digging Graves

**Thank you to all my readers, and everyone who love this story. And to all the 'not nice' people who thought Vickie got what was coming to her. Renna33, lol! I so warned everyone. sevvysvampire2008, was that a good, or bad, 'wow'? Chisato-chan, Vickie had to go. Proud 2 be cruel, happy to not be a bitch. XD! Animal Luvr 4 Life, I have taken everything in to account, trust me. I think I've over-used the basement, so no one needs to be back there. It is especially filthy w/ Vickie germs everywhere (shudder). grleviathan, I still have secrets to expose. NeroAnne, it gives me grief. Randy was supposed to be Edge's dim-witted accomplice and be evil. Rated-RKO style. But I accidently turned it into a (gulp) lovestory. And now he seems Bipolar.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter seventeen/ 'Digging Graves'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, V**

"Dig!" Edge demanded.

Randy had a shovel and was attacking the dirt with it. Edge sat on the pattio with Jeff beside him as he held to him lovingly. He had cleaned him up and duct taped his wrists tightly together behind him. Edge also had tape over his mouth incase he decided to scream for help.

"Shhh, it's okay. No more Vickie. Vickie's gone. Now I have all the time in the world for you." Edge cooed.

"What about her children, Edge." Randy asked with his hand on his hip, holding the shovel up with the other.

"I don't give a shit about those brats. They have other family. Let Chavo deal with them. He was screwing the fat slut anyway. Or Big Show. I know he was fucking her. I just know it." Edge said biting his nails.

Randy sighed.

"Get to digging, Orton."

Vickie had been chopped up and placed in various garbage bags and they were just waiting to be dumped in the hole Edge was making Orton prepare. They had mopped up the floors and cleaned the blood off the walls the best they could. Now, Edge had Randy digging a grave in the backyard to bury his wife. Randy still didn't understand Edge's motives.

"I have all I want right here. All I care about." Edge kissed Jeff's cheek.

Randy shook his head and continued the labor.

Soon the 'grave' was deep enough to be approved by Edge.

"Toss the bags in the hole." Edge demanded.

Darkness had set in. Edge held on to Jeff who whimpered and whined through the thick tape, he struggled against best efforts. Edge didn't care though, he was used to Jeff wiggling around. All it really did was make him hornier.

"Why are we doing this?" Randy asked tossing the bags down into the grave. He was glad they weren't leaking blood. Randy, however, was still covered in Vickie's blood and brains. And now he was covered with dirt.

"Becauuuse, I have a way of explaining both my lovely wife's disappearance and Jeffrey's at the same time." Edge smiled.

"And how the fuck is that? If I'm gonna be your partner, I want in on your plans." Randy tossed the last bag inside then grabbed the shovel.

"It's simple really; we're gonna dump her car somewhere, it's a rental, so... I'm gonna have Jeffro here write a little note explaining to Vickie that he loves her and they're gonna run away together, to be left in the car. I'll tell the authorities that we were having problems and I suspect she was cheating on me. They'll just think that Vickie and Jeff ran away together and that'll be the end of it. I'll play grieving husband, people will pity me and stop looking to me as a suspect in the disappearance of Jeff Hardy."

"You seriously think that line of bullshit will work?" Randy shoveled dirt inside the hole.

"I know it will work. Now, shut up and fill in the dirt. Besides, I do know she was seeing Chavo. I have proof. I have love notes she had written him. I have notes from Show. So people won't second guess that she left me for Jeff." Edge continued to nip at his fingers, spitting out pieces of nail fragment.

Randy shrugged. He thought it was a stupid plan, but why argue with the mad man?

Randy heard Jeff moaning louder, struggling and kicking on the lawn sofa. When he looked over, Edge's hand was sliding down inside Jeff's pants. Edge only pushed and held him against the sofa as he began kissing his neck.

"Shhh, shhh.. it's okay."

Edge's hand was now all the way inside fondling him much to Hardy's protests.

"Hey, man, do you have to do that out here?" Randy asked.

"I'll do it wherever I feel like it. This is my property. Mine!" Edge snapped.

Randy nodded. "Okay, dude... I just.. never mind." Randy continued to shovel.

"I thought you wanted to watch, Randy." Edge pointed out still molesting Jeff under his pants. Jeff struggled more, crying.

"You just do it so much." Randy muttered.

"I can't help it. I can't get enough of him." Edge licked up the side of Jeff's face taking tears with him. Jeff rolled his eyes over at Edge before blinking them.

"I'm just horny, man. And watching you doesn't help me out." Randy sighed. He was disappointing himself with his shitty excuses.

"Someone else is horny too." Edge laughed rubbing Jeff's cock. Jeff hated Edge touching him. He hated that his dick responded to it.

--xx--

(December 31, 2008-- Wednesday/ January 1, 2009 New Year's)

Randy finished burying what was left of 'Mrs. Edge'. They cleaned up, making sure no blood was evident, changing into clean clothes. They took shifts so the other could watch Jeff. To Adam's credit, he didn't rape Jeff again. Then, Edge forced Jeff to write a couple of love notes. Jeff had screwed up twice, his hands were so shaky. It didn't help that Edge was holding a knife over him threatening to chop off fingers if he tried anything funny. Edge reread them making sure they were okay.

Edge put on gloves then tied his hair up and stuffed it inside a skull cap that covered a lot of his face. He wore black clothes. Orton was sure he had been watching too many crazy movies. Randy took the other car, while Edge shoved an unwilling Jeff into the passanger side of Vickie's rental. He wasn't afraid he'd bail, Jeff couldn't with his hands retaped behind his back. Edge didn't want to leave hair samples, of fingerprints. He wanted Jeff to, which is why he made him touch the door handle before he stuffed him inside. He even plucked a few strands of Jeff's hair to plant in the car. He knew the road he was ditching the car in, it took a while to get there.

Randy drove behind him. Orton could drive away in the car and be free. But there was the evidence Edge had on him, tied with the Vickie murder, and Edge had Jeff in his car. What a shitty way to spend New Year's Eve. News Year's day wouldn't be any better. He could be somewhere getting drunk. No, he had to aid in a murder.

Edge parked the car and flipped open his cell.

"Come around to the side and get Jeff. Wear your gloves." Adam demanded.

Randy rolled his eyes. Edge sure liked to boss him. Randy pulled on his gloves. No fingerprints. Edge planted the letters in the visor. Randy jerked Jeff out of the car and shut the door. Edge walked around and took hold of Jeff and led him to the other car shoving him in the backseat.

"You next, let's go." Edge said as Randy got in behind Jeff and shut the door.

Edge got in the driverseat and adjusted the mirror. He didn't have to adjust the seat since he and Orton were basically the same height.

"Hold on, kiddies." Edge smiled looking back at Randy as he held tightly to Jeff through the mirror. Edge ignored the cold glare that Orton shot back at him as he pulled out.

--xx--

Edge shoved Jeff inside the house. Randy followed and locked the door. He was so tired.

"Let's go, everybody upstairs." Edge commanded.

"Where are we going now, to get a good night's rest?" Randy smarted.

"No. I wanna finish what Vickie interrupted earlier. To the bedroom. Move it."

"Noo.. please.. noo." Jeff whined crumbling to the floor. The duct tape had long been removed.

"Randy, carry Jeffy here upstairs." Edge pointed, the lunatic was still holding the knife.

Randy rolled his eyes and picked Jeff up slinging him over his shoulder. He wasn't about to argue with Edge, the man was unstable.

"Randy.. no.. please.. don't.." Jeff begged.

"You be quiet, Jeffrey. We're gonna have some fun after a long day of work." Edge said following behind up the steps.

Randy sat Jeff down on the bed, sticking to the whole 'it's me, or you' bullshit. Orton sighed and started to leave. Edge stopped him holding the knife to his chest. Randy looked down at the blade.

"Ohhh, no, no, no. You stay." Edge shut the door.

Randy swallowed and gazed over at Jeff.

"Pick him up and hold him." Edge said motioning to Jeff with the knife.

Randy looked at him confused. But instead jerked Jeff up to his feet holding his arm around him from behind. His heart pounded, praying in his head that Edge was done killing for the night. Edge walked over to Jeff slowly, grabbing his face as Jeff whimpered.

"Shh, shh, no, you're okay. Other than earlier, you've been good today. But don't worry, any aggression I had against you, or Matt, I took out on Vickie." Edge groped him through his pants.

Randy looked away feeling more than uncomfortable. Edge unbuttoned Jeff's pants taking his time, sliding down the zipper slowly. Edge leaned in and kissed Jeff's lips gently. Hearing him moan as he slipped his hand down his pants. Jeff wiggled making it hard for Randy to hold him. It was wrong in so many fucking ways. But the feel of Jeff's behind rubbing against his crotch was making him hard. Edge continued to fondle Jeff, stroking him roughly. Kissing near his mouth and neck as Hardy turned his head. He could feel Orton's hardness poking him in the ass, he couldn't believe he was helping this monster do this to him. Why the fucking hell should it surprise him?

Randy stared at Edge. He was terrified. The man had not too long ago murdered his wife, fucking Lizzie Borden style, with an axe. And now that same man was giving a hand job to the man he was convinced was his fucking soul mate like nothing bad existed.

Edge dropped to his knees, raising Jeff's shirt up and kissing his stomach. Jeff held his breath, he had every reason to be scared shitless. Orton had just as many rights to be scared shitless. Edge had finally gone completely off. There was no telling what else he was capable of. Who he was capable of doing it to.

"Randy.. please.. stop.. you.."

Randy cupped his hand over his mouth and nuzzled his face next to Jeff's. He reminded himself to explain everything if they lived through the night. Edge dipped his tongue inside Jeff's belly button making him whine more. Edge tugged at Jeff's pants pulling them down.

"That's it, hold him.."Edge panted.

Jeff's eyes widened as he felt Adam's lips slide over the head of his cock and down his shaft, fucking him with his mouth. Randy continued to nuzzle Jeff's neck, breathing him in. Hoping it would offer a little bit of comfort if any.

"Don't fight him." Randy whispered. His voice was shaky, he was surprised the words came out steady and whole at all.

Edge took him out still stroking Jeff's semi-erect cock in his hand.

"That's it, Jeff, get hard for me... you can't lie to yourself, you know it feels good." Edge taunted.

Jeff gasped as Edge took him back in, sucking hard.

"No.. please.. just stop.."

It did feel good. Jeff was damning himself, and he felt dirty and seriously afraid for his holy fucking life. But his cock somehow saw different. It was getting harder as Edge sucked him.

"Stop it, please.. no!" Jeff shouted, panting.

Edge got to his feet and looked him in the eyes.

"See, I told ya, you enjoy it." He replied stroking Jeff a couple more times. "Let him go, Orton."

Edge took hold of Jeff, holding him up.

"You. Sit down." Edge said to Randy who looked confused.

"Wh..why?"

"I'm giving you what you want. Now, sit down and stop asking stupid questions." Edge tapped on the knife still holding it.

Randy swallowed and looked pitifully over at Jeff who looked away from him. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"Down on your knees, come on." Edge guided Jeff down.

"What the fuck are you...?"

"Unzip your pants, let's go." Edge comamnaded.

"Have you lost it?" Randy knew it was a dumb question.

"You wanted a blow job. You're gonna get it."

Edge forced Jeff over to him. Randy stared at Edge like he was crazy. Crazy was a fucking understatement.

"C'mon, Orton, get that cock out."

Randy felt tore in two. He wanted it. He wanted it fucking bad. But he wanted it to be more on Jeff's terms. Not Edge's. Randy lifted his shirt and undid his pants. What choice does he have? Refuse, let Edge stab him to death?

"A little bit faster." Edge demanded holding Jeff's head up as he slumped over on his knees.

Edge licked his lips.

"Go down on him."

"Edge, this is crazy. Let him go, he doesn't have to.."

"Shut up, Orton. Come on, Jeff, I wanna see Randy's cock in your pretty mouth. I think you wanna make me happy." Edge growled.

Edge literally shoved Jeff's head in Randy's lap.

"I said 'go down on him'."

Edge pulled Jeff's head up.

"Open you mouth, Jeff. Don't make me fucking hurt you." Edge threatened.

Randy's heart pounded. Edge was beyond insane.

"That's it, open your pretty little mouth."

Randy held his cock in his hand as he helped guide it into Jeff's mouth. The man was beginning to be devoid of human life. Whatever Jeff had left, disappeared when he saw Vickie murdered. This shit was getting too deep. Randy groaned as he felt Jeff's lips close around his hard member.

"Ohh.. shit.."

"Yeah, you like that, Randy. You like Jeffy sucking your cock." Edge taunted rubbing his hand across Jeff's back.

Randy held Jeff's head, threading fingers in his hair.

"Feels good.." Randy growled. It was no lie.

Randy cried out as Jeff's teeth scrapped him.

"You wanna fuck him?" Edge panted getting more turned on himself by what was going on.

Randy looked at him. Was it a trick question?

"What do you want, Edge?" Randy said slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edge squinted his eyes.

Jeff winced as Edge reach down inside his pants running fingers between his ass cheeks.

"It means, I don't wanna die because of what I say." Randy said blatantly.

Edge smirked. Jeff cried out as Adam slid two fingers deep inside him, delibertly probing at his prostate.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Orton. You're too valuable... Vickie.. Vickie wasn't valuable to me. She's better off dead."

Randy swallowed. Jeff had stopped, his head laying in his lap. His dick was so hard and needed attention.

"Do you want to fuck Jeff? I'll let you. It's okay. Infact, I want you to fuck him. I wanna watch as you fuck him." Edge panted lustful.

Randy directed his eyes to Jeff's head in his lap, whining as Edge fingered him.

"Fine. But I wanna use lube." Randy said looking up at Edge with a defiant glare.

"That's fine by me."

Edge pulled his fingers out and raised Jeff's head up.

"How 'bout you? Is it fine by you, sweetheart?"

Edge forced another kiss on his lips. Randy actually tasted good. Edge licked his lips.

"Okay, lube is in the drawer, Randy, let's go."

Edge got up and jerked Jeff to his feet despite his protests. He shoved him over the side of the bed pulling his pants down further. Edge walked over to the other side, out of Randy's way.

"And untie his fucking hands. He's out of it, man. He's weak and done." Randy undid the duct tape and threw it down.

Edge grabbed Jeff's arms and jerked them above his head and held them down on the bed. He still held to the knife as twisted collateral.

"Fine, have it your way, just hold him." Edge licked his lips staring at Randy.

Orton rubbed some of the gel-like substance between Jeff's cheeks and then some on himself.

"Hurry up, Orton. We don't have all damn night." Edge encouraged.

Randy slowly pushed his way inside, wincing as he heard Jeff scream out.

"That's it, c'mon, make him scream." Edge actually bounced up and down.

Randy grabbed Jeff's arms, holding him down as he gently thrust into the man underneath him. Jeff was shaking and crying. Randy wanted to say he was sorry, apologize, but he could not say anything in front of Edge. Adam walked around to the side, getting a good view. He relished the sight of it. He unzipped his own pants, taking his cock in his hand and jerking himself as if he were at home alone watching porn. How wrong any of it was, didn't bother him. Why the fuck should it? Edge slowly crept around behind Orton. Studying his ass as he fucked Jeff.

"Hit his prostate a couple of times, see if he'll come." Edge smirked.

He continued to watch Randy's ass, remembering how he tasted. He wondered if Randy's ass was as tight as Jeff's. Before Randy could protest, his pants were yanked down as he felt the pain of Edge's cock shoving inside him.

"Oh, shit.." Randy groaned. This must be how Jeff felt.

"Don't stop, keep going." Edge nuzzled his face next to Randy's neck.

Randy had stopped when Adam had entered him. Edge took hold of his hips bending him forward just a bit as he began plunging in to Randy. Orton continued thrusting inspite of all of it. His head was spinning. Okay, the pain was intense, but he'd delt with pain before. Edge deliberty hitting his prostate, coupled with him fucking Jeff... was like incredible. A couple more thrusts and Randy came and pretty fucking hard. He rested on top of Jeff while Edge pounded him, holding to his shoulders, fucking him harder, rougher. Randy could feel burning pain shoot through him with every stabbing thrust. The stretching and tearing.

Randy knew it was wrong. They were in such shit and he felt like shit for what he had just done. He heard Adam moaning, grunting as he came before he pulled out and fixed his clothes. Randy looked down, lifting up a bit. Jeff wasn't moving. Randy pulled out and turned him over.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!" He called.

Jeff was breathing. He had just passed out. Randy breathed relief.

"Hey, get your hands off my boyfriend, Orton." Edge pushed Randy away.

'But, I.."

"He's asleep. You wore him out. I let you fuck him, but he's my soul mate, Randy. Remember what your role in all of this is." Edge barked, now territorial.

Randy zipped himself up.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go to bed now. If that's okay by you?" Orton growled.

"Yeah, sure, buddy. You go on, get some sleep." Adam's tone changed back instantly to friendly.

Edge picked up the handcuffs and pulled Jeff's pants up and rolled him to the other side of the bed. He cuffed his hands to the top rail of the bed as usual. Edge kicked off his shoes and sat the knife on the dresser.

"We're gonna get some sleep too. Big day tomorrow convincing the world that Jeff and Vickie ran off together." Edge smiled. He covered Jeff up and got in beside him.

"Yeah, man. So, see ya tomorrow." Randy rubbed the back of his neck and exited the room.

Edge cuddled up to Jeff, laying his head on his chest and falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I give you permission to hate me. I'm a cruel person, I'm evil, demented. This scene was wrote along with the murder scene and didn't quite tie in to everything else. This was actually the scene where Randy originally started to have a heart. Randy is scared shitless. And I have a hole to dig myself out of. Randy buried me in there when he buried Vickie.

**I still have things to expose, I couldn't explain it all in the first chapter. As always, if something is a miss, I apologize.**

**I think Orton came down with reverse Stockholm Syndrome and fell in love with the captive. He does seem Bipolar, but he's just acting one way around Edge to cover his ass and at the same time trying to at least keep Jeff alive. Randy needs to grow a set, I know. But he's also had a hell of a lot of growing up to do thru this story.**

**With this story, I took the repressive chains off to write brutal and no holds barred. I do get graphic and descriptive, but I feel if you're gonna do it, then do it loud.** **If I've offended anyone, I'm sorry. And I plan on writing a sweeter love story between Jeff and Edge, or Jeff and Randy, maybe Randy and Edge to make up for my cruelty. I actually really do feel bad for making Edge such an ass, and Randy such a bitch ;) I also feel bad for hurting Jeff so badly. Sorry. **


	18. Evidence

**Thank you to all who are still w/ me, whether yu love or hate it. Hope it's at least interesting. sevvysvampire, glad it was a good 'wow'. Animal Luvr 4 Life, thank you, I love the people who appreciated Vickie's untimely demise. Glamagirl, not even I would believe it and I wrote it. Edge believes they'll believe it. Chisato-chan, your brain's not dead. Yes, Randy has a thing for Jeffy. Renna33, I'm glad you've stuck with me and continue to review. But, if this story is painful, why continue to read? No offense, I wrote it to be painful, but... NeroAnne, yes, Vickie/Jeff-equals-grossness. (shudder, gag, ewww!) But I had that in mind when I had Edge plan this. Will they believe it? Shit, Randy doesn't believe it. Read and see :) Pheonix-Syren, I love that people have mixed emotions about this story. I hate/Love it myself. I'd like to apologize to Edge for making you hate him more :( Nothing seems weird to me and I've seen/heard/read it all.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter eighteen/ 'Evidence'  
****Rated; M/ L, V**

Randy tossed and turned in his bed. Half in, half out of sleep. Nightmares roaming his r.e.m state.

_"That's it, hold him.."_ Edge's voice still rang in his head.

_"I'm giving you what you want."_

_"I thought you wanted to watch."_

Randy's eyes fluttered, tears rimming.

He could hear the sickening sounds of axe cutting through bone and flesh, the squishing of blood and guts and brains. He could still smell the blood, hell, he could actually taste the shit. He turned over and gripped his pillow tightly, willing it to go away. Burying his head down in the fluffy softness. Maybe it will sufficate him in his sleep and he'll be done with this conundrum once and for all.

_"What the hell, man!" Randy looked over at Edge, his vision proved fuzzy._

_"I'm free, Randy."_

_Edge looked over at him then glanced over at his wife who slumped over, her head still stuck to the blade. _

_"No, man, we're fucked big time. You just killed Vickie Guerrero, the GM of Smackdown. They're gonna notice her missing, Edge." Randy pointed out the obvious._

_Edge just scoffed. "Nah, nobody likes her. If anything, I did the world a favor. I'll be considered a fucking hero. They'll probably throw parades and shit in my honor."_

_"Excuse me!" Vickie's corpse interrupted._

_Randy swallowed and stared wide-eyed at the bloody corpse. The fucking thing had come to animation and was moving and talking!_

_"Why did you do this to me, Baby? I thought you loved me.. I mean, I don't understand. Why? We were in love. Don't you love me no more, baby?" Vickie pouted staring up at Edge._

_"Does it look like I fucking love you? Did you ever really think I loved you for even a tiny second?" Edge glared down at her. He held the axe with one hand and put his other on his hip._

_"I mean, Jeff Hardy.." She pouted and rolled her eyes, "I understand, baby. But, if that's what you were in to.. Then you should have told me instead of hacking me up with an axe!" _

_Randy looked on as the dead body screamed at Edge, she even began talking in Spanish._

_"Hey, what the fuck did I tell you? Don't talk to me in that gibberish. If you wanna speak to me, you do it in english!" Edge pointed down at her._

_"Uh, Edge, this all seems a little too surreal for me." Randy said begining to feel woozy._

_"He is such a baby." Vickie scowled crossing her arms._

_"He is." Edge agreed._

_"I don't know why you even bother with him for?" Vickie gave Orton a hateful glance._

_"Eh, he's kinda cute when he squirms." Edge shrugged._

_"You need serious help." Vickie looked up at Edge._

_"Why does everybody keep telling me that?"_

_"Um, hello, duh?! You freaking killed me with an axe in your basement." Vickie motioned to her self, rolling her eyes._

_"C'mon, Vickie, you had to go. What are you good for? I mean, at least Randall here provides good comic relief. Jeff.. Randy, he's choking.." Edge stopped and informed._

_Randy looked down to see that Jeff was indeed choking. Randy patted him on the back and shook him a bit._

_"Jeff is the heroic reject who everybody believes in. Me? I'm the under-rated star who everybody watches WWE programming in high hopes to witness my awesome greatness." Edge smiled arrogantly._

_Vickie gave a disgusted look and refolded her arms._

_"And you? You're not even comic relief, Vickie. You are worthless. People don't like you. And you're super annoying." Edge finished._

_"That's enough, Edge!" She shrieked._

_"Oh, come on.. Come on, Vickie, you knew this would not last. But, come on you gotta admit, me cheating on you with Jeff, that's a hell of a lot better than me cheating on you with Alicia Fox before our wedding."_

_"Yeah, I suppose.. But you still cheated on me! What's wrong with you?! Have you completely lost it?! I don't understand!.."_

_Edge shoved her back down and jerked out the axe and began chopping her with it over and over amongst her screams. The bloody mangled heap of the GM still bitched and moaned._

_"Edge! You won't get away with this! Stop chopping me this instance! I am still your boss! Edge!"_

_Randy found himself suddenly back in the grave. Edge peered over the side. _

_"Hey, Raaaannndddy." The psycho flexed his eyebrows, smacking chewing gum annoyingly._

_"Edge, what are you...?" Randy moaned._

_"You've made a horrible mess, Randy. You've dug a deep hole, and you can't get out." Edge popped a bubble and resumed chewing._

_"Edge, please don't do what ever you're thinking of doing." Randy felt groggy._

_"Aww, Randy, Randy, Randy.." Edge sighed. "I really do like you. But I can no longer trust you."_

_Randy reach up and touched the blood to his head. What? Blood?_

_"I'm afraid you might wake up and suddenly realize you have a heart and either sacrifice yourself and go to the authorities and turn me in. Or, you'll just get sick of me all together and kill me."_

_"Why would I do that?" Randy fell back against the dirt 'wall'._

_"You love Jeff. I see the way you look at him. I know how you feel about him. It must kill you to know that he's mine. It must destroy you to know that you can't have him. On the other hand; If you turn us both in to free him, at least you could sleep at night because you'd know he'd be safe and sound with big brother Matt. I'll remind you, I have the evidence. I have proof of what you've done. That and I can easily tie you to all this; the kidnapping of Jeffro, the rapes, the assaults, the murder of Vickie. Okay, okay, I murdered her, Randy. But you sat back and did nothing to stop me. You aided in her murder, Randy." Edge taunted._

_"No, you killed her, Edge!" Randy slurred._

_"But you buried her. You helped dice her up in tiny pieces and you buried the evidence." Edge grabbed the shovel and threw dirt in on top of Orton._

_"Edge, stop this shit, please."_

_Everything turned black as the dirt covered his vision. _

_Randy blinked open his eyes. He was in a hotel hallway. Cautiously he gazed around. He started walking slowly toward a certain room. The door read; 713. He looked down at the knob, turning the knob and opening the door. The room was covered in an eerie thick fog, he couldn't see shit, but he could hear voices._

_"Edge.. I..I..I don't know what to do... I.. Vince... my job.."_

_"Calm down, Orton."_

_"I don't wanna go to jail... If I call the cops, they'll throw me in jail."_

_"I'm sure you'll get acquited."_

_"But my career.. I'll be done for as a wrestler.. that's it.. I'm done.." _

_Randy heard himself start to cry. Not himself crying, but as if there were two of him. He peered around the corner and saw himself sitting on the bed with Edge._

_"No. I'll take care of this, Randy. Just trust me. No one will ever know. No one but me and you."_

_Randy shut his eyes tightly. He wanted all of this to just go away. He felt stuck between a rock and hard place. Randy reopened his eyes. He stood over Edge as he lay sleeping. Jeff still handcuffed by his side. Randy then noticed he had an axe. He stared at it, taking in the sharp blade, the thick wooden handle. He took hold of it gripping it tightly in both hands before raising it above his head. Edge's eyes shot open and he stared up at him. But these eyes weren't Adam's usual green eyes, they appeared inhuman. Randy could have swore they were blood red. He blinked unbelieving._

_"Go ahead, Randy. Chop me up like we chopped Vickie up. Bring that axe down and kill me. It would solve all your problems, wouldn't it? Oh, but then you'd have to bury me too. Then... then, you'd have to either kill Jeff, or hold him hostage here yourself. Do you really think you can trust him not to squeal?" _

_Randy's eyes darted over at Jeff then back to Edge. Edge and his blood red, deep, dark eyes. Orton shook his head._

_"Not to tell on you? He doesn't love you, Randy. He's using your emotions against you. As soon as you kill me, and bury me, and as soon as you let him go... the first chance he gets, he will go and tell the cops everything. How are you gonna explain all this, huh? My disappearance, Vickie's disappearance? Where Jeff was? Do you honestly think Jeff will stay quiet about all of this just because he might like you?"_

_"Shut the fuck up, Edge." Randy demanded through clinched teeth._

_"I'm only telling you what you already know, Randy. Go on. Kill me. Do it! Kill me, Orton! Grow some balls and kill me!"_

_Randy seethed listening to the onslaught. He was so sick of Edge yelling at him, tellinjg him what the fuck to do. He brought the axe crashing down...._

"Uhmm, shit.." Randy groaned opening his eyes.

The morning sun blinding him. He ached all over. His muscles and his bones from the labor. His asshole from Edge. His soul from all the searching. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to banish any sleep deprivation that dwelled within him. He was at a loss for everything. He didn't know which way to turn. He didn't know what in the hell to do. And he didn't know if he could handle one more day of Edge's bullshit.

--xx--

Matt barged into Mr. McMahon's office.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hardy, but what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked sternly.

"You know that bullshit isn't true, Mr. McMahon. Jeff did not run off with Vickie Guerrero. I don't believe it, the fans don't believe it. Why the hell do you believe it?" Matt asked angrily.

"Matt, they found her rental car. They found love notes written by your brother to her. It matched his hand writing perfectly. Fingerprints on the car matched your brother's, and Vickie's. The crime lab found hair samples that matched Jeff and Vickie's." Vince handed him a piece of paper.

Matt shoved it away, he didn't want to see it.

"You know that shit was planted."

Vince opened his mouth.

"Mr. McMahon, line one." An automated sounding voice responded. Vince hit the flashing button.

"Hello, Vince McMahon speaking."

Vince listened to the voice on the other line.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Copeland. I understand. You have every right in the world to have some time off. What we found earlier must be a lot to digest..."

"S'that, Edge?" Matt didn't give Vince time to answer before he jerked the phone out of the Chairman's hand and held it to his ear.

"Vince, Vince, hello?" Adam said on the other line.

"You son of a bitch, that's not true, and you damn well know it! Jeff wouldn't have run away with your wife!" Matt seethed.

"I'm sorry, Matt. But, it is true. Vickie.. my Vickie, left me for Jeff Hardy. I guess taking my WWE title wasn't good enough for him. He had to take my beloved as well."

"No, Edge, I think you forced him to write those fucking letters." Matt gripped the phone tightly.

"Me? You're.. you're blaming me?" Adam sounded shocked.

"Yeah, I'm blaming you for everything. I'm taking a warrant out on you. If there is a piece of land in your name anywhere, I want it searched. Same goes for anything in Vickie's name. I'm gonna find my brother, Edge. You can rest assured of that."

Edge silently hung up. Matt handed the phone back to Vince silently. Vince stared at him.

"Fire me, suspend me, I don't care. Edge has Jeff, and Edge is responsible for Vickie's disappearance and you damn well know it." Matt stood defiantly staring down the Chairman looking for something.

"Yes, damn it! I goddamn well know it!" Vince shouted.

Matt stared at him confused.

"A couple of days ago we received video footage from the parking garage in which your brother was taken from. The damn thing was fuzzy and we couldn't quite make out the people on the security cam. So, we had it sent to video specialists to be analyzed. As a result, the clearer close-up shot shows Edge, Adam Copeland taking your brother, Jeff. And you have been hurting our case with your shoddy detective skills." Vince barked.

"Well, why haven't the police made a move to arrest his sorry ass?" Matt sat down. He felt better knowing it was indeed Edge and that the authorities knew it was Edge. but, at the same time, he felt like shit knowing it was Edge, and knowing what Adam Copeland was capable of.

"They would. The video evidence, coupled with the fact that in that abandoned car of Vickie's, they found one single strand of hair that matched one Adam Copeland." Vince replied.

"Isn't that enough to at least issue a warrant to search his house? Shit, detain him?" Matt picked up the files and started to thumb through them.

"Yes, but there's just one problem, Matt, Edge has vanished. He's a ghost. No one has seen him, no one knows where he is. The authorities have searched his old house, Vickie's house, the so-called 'relatives'. Edge is nowhere. He's disappeared off the map for the time being." Vince held his hands clasped together.

Matt read through the files. Sure enough, there was it saying what McMahon had confirmed.

"And now, on top of Vickie Guerrero missing, Randy Orton has disappeared as well. We don't know if they're victims or accomplices." Vince informed scratching his head.

"I want to find Edge. I want him all to myself. And I know just who to go see." Matt said staring up blankly.

"Christian Cage? You're going to go see Jason Reso?" Vince raised his eyes at him.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Matt asked concerned.

"Jay was shot, Matt. He was supposed to debut on Smackdown in a feud with Edge in a few weeks. He was shot in his home. He is in the hospital, lucky to have survived." Vince said solemnly.

"Did.. he see who shot him?" Matt asked timidly.

"He's not exactly awake to answer that question." Vince continued. As if they didn't already know the answer.

"I know who fucking shot him." Matt muttered. He got up and left.

**

* * *

**

**The plot is supposed to be full of holes. Has anyone noticed that when Edge gets frustrated, he starts to be kinda.. ohh, not all there? Well, he's done went over the edge, so to speak. He's desperate. And no, they didn't buy it. But they weren't supposed to buy it. Adam's plan backfired badly. **

**I'm sorry as always if I offend anyone. Even if it hurts to read this, but you do anyway, I think I may understand why. I am a paranoid person. I am scared of my own shadow. But I can't get enough of horror movies and books. Hoepfully your reasons for still reading this story are that you like it, even if it's a painful read ;)**

**Anyone who watched ECW on 2-10-09 and knows what went down. Yeah, I wrote the Vince and Matt scene before that. It would have been cool to see Captain Charisma debut on Smackdown and go after Edge, but... Welcome back, Christian!!! XD!!!**

**Yes, that was supposed to be a dream, I wanted everyone to be aware it was a dream. Randy's dream sequence wasn't supposed to be, but looking at my notes for how the final showdown is supposed to play (and not knowing exactly how I want it to play out), I realized that how I wanted to write it wasn't matching up with how I wanted the chapters set out. So I added this scene. Randy's conflicted anyway, I needed to take a look into his psyche. Okay, I've confused myself. Heads up; we are approaching the climatic ending of sorts.**


	19. Twisted Love Story

**Thanks, always :) Glamagirl, I've said it before, Randy is very vital in the finale. Edge-Loon? Lol! Yesss. I don't know how I got it in my head that Jay gets shot. I am a Peep. I luv Christian. Animal Luvr 4 Life, the story will not end premature. Edge's fate has been penned already, just not edited. Yes, Christian did get shot, in this story, that is. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter nineteen/ 'Twisted Love Story'  
****Rated; M/ L, V**

(January 1, 2009--Thursday)

Randy looked over across the table at Jeff. His head was down, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Edge had Jeff's hands cuffed behind him. Jeff hadn't uttered a word all morning. Randy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it back. Swallowing hard.

"I.. I'm, sorry, Jeff." It was almost whispered.

Jeff didn't bother to look up.

"I didn't think it would go this far, man.. I didn't think anyone would get hurt like that."

Jeff looked over at him.

"What about me? Does anyone care that I've been raped and beaten and abused? You sure as hell don't." He said coldly.

Randy looked down, he didn't know what to say.

"You let him kill her. You stood back and watched while he killed his own wife."

"What was I supposed to do? Let you go, so you could escape and let him hack me to death?" Randy asked.

"At least you would have died with some fucking dignity."

Those words stung. Both of them. But someone had to say them. At least, Randy thought so.

"Then he would have chased you down and hacked you to death as well." Randy said thickly.

"So, I guess you were just protecting me, right?" Jeff countered with sarcasm.

"That's right, I was." Randy retaliated.

Jeff shook his head. He wasn't buying it.

"I was scared, Jeff, alright. I've been scared... My..." Orton sighed and shook his head.

"Tell me, Randy, what's Edge got on you that's so incriminating that you've helped him hold me here and helped him rape and torture me? Tell me goddamn it!" Jeff shouted.

"Yes, Randall," Edge's voice startled them both, "Go on, tell him."

Edge walked over to the counter and poured some coffee in to a mug. Jeff looked back at him watching him slowly take a sip. He turned his gaze back to The Legend Killer as Edge turned and leaned up against the counter.

"Tell him, it's okay. Tell him about the hotel incident." Edge smiled taking another sip.

"Hotel...? You've done this to me over trashing a damn hotel, man?" Jeff looked at him with an intent to kill.

"Oh, no, no, no... That's not the hotel incident I'm speaking of." Edge sighed, coffee tasted heavenly.

Randy gritted his teeth. "He doesn't need to know."

"No, he wants to know. Let him in on it." Edge sniffed. Hot coffee was making his nose run a bit.

Jeff stared coldly at Orton awaiting an answer.

"It was.." Randy cleared his throat averting his eyes. "It was in two-thousand and seven.. we were in Washington... I had ordered some pricey thing off the menu and when room service arrived.. shit wasn't right. I had already been drinking a lot that night.." Randy stopped and sighed.

He looked over at Edge who motioned to him to keep going.

"I got angry with them for fucking up my order, it was no big deal.. I shoulda just..." Randy licked his lips, "You know me, don't think, quick to anger. I got into it with the bell hop guy and I hit him in the temple with the tray..."

Jeff looked up and saw tears rimming in Orton's blue eyes. Randy peeled back hips lips showing all his teeth before licking his lips again.

"It killed him instantly." Randy continued through clinched teeth.

Jeff stared at him shocked.

"He was an old guy. I freaked out, man. Edge.. Edge took care of it. He got rid of the body.. paid off people.. Kept quiet.. I haven't heard about it since." Orton leaned back in his chair, his eyes searching the room.

"They've never found him actually." Edge smirked.

"You're a murderer?" Jeff said silently. It was half statement, half question.

Randy opened his mouth to say something.

"Yes, he is. And if it weren't for me keeping my mouth shut, he'd be in prison, WWE would have more bad press, and all wrestlers in the world would be labled as bell hop murdering scum." Edge's phone rang.

He retrieved it from his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was Vince again.

"'Cuse me." Edge flipped it open and greeted his boss as he exited the living room.

"It was an accident, Jeff, I swear. I got anger problems, man. I've been getting help, it's working.. I'm better. It's under control."

"Who are you trying to shit, Orton? Yeah, tell Dave Batista it's under control. Tell all the wrestlers you step in a ring with and punt in the fucking head that that shit is fucking under control."

"Now, Jeff, that's in the ring. Where it's legal. You know our job comes with danger. Injuries happen. I've never attacked someone outside of the squared circle. And you know that." Randy defended.

"Except for me!" Jeff yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, I don't know what to say to you. I can't change what's happened. I've did what I've had to do to save us both." Randy pointed towards the doorway.

"You don't give a shit about saving me." Jeff said bitterly.

"Yes, I do damn it." Randy never released his stare on Jeff.

"If you hadn't of spent all those years fucking Edge." Jeff looked away from him.

"I never fucked Edge!" Randy shouted.

Jeff's head snapped back up toward him.

"Alright? Those rumors you heard were just that, rumors. Last night was the first time ever for me with a dude. With you and Edge."

Jeff blinked. He didn't believe what the hell he was hearing.

"You a virgin?" Jeff choked.

"As far as getting poked by a guy, or poking another guy? Yes, I was a virgin." Orton rolled his eyes.

"So, you never with Edge?" Jeff's eyebrows furrowed.

"Not even oral." Randy looked up with his eyes, his head still down.

"What about me?" Jeff motioned down.

"If your asking if you were the first guy I sucked off? No.. " Randy trailed off noticing Jeff's eyes asking an unspoken question. "It was back in the day."

"Who?" Jeff asked curiously.

"That's not important." Randy said frusrated.

"You owe me some fucking explanations, Orton." Jeff leaned forward and stared straight at Randy.

"Cena, okay. Years ago. It was fucking experiment shit, just a buddy fuck. He realized he wasn't in to men." Orton held his hands clasped together in his lap. Feeling a tad bit unnerved.

"What about you?" Jeff asked.

Randy shrugged. "I liked John, I guess.. But, I love women, don't get me wrong..." Randy shrugged, irritated that Jeff was asking a billion fucking questions about sexuality.

"What about.." Jeff was cut off when Edge walked back in.

"That was Vince, they found the car and suspect that my beautiful lovely wife," Edge shuddered, "ran off with Jeff Hardy. I told them my theory. They want me to come in and give a statement. I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Randy, watch Jeff." Edge headed toward the stairs.

Jeff turned to Orton. "Randy, let's get out of here now."

"I can't defy him now, Jeff." Randy said shamefully.

"He's a murderer, Randy. He's gonna kill one of us next. What's more important; living, or going to jail?" Jeff pleaded.

"Jeff..?" Randy sighed.

"You're still just a bitch, Orton." Jeff said coldly.

Randy looked at him. Blinking.

"You're Edge's bitch. That will never change. You do whatever he tells you. Last night proved it. I don't think you can defy him, because I think you're in love with him." Hardy accused.

"Did Edge drug you? Are you high?" Randy asked insulted.

"I'm serious, Randy. You've been literally bending over backwards to please him. I think that's why you hated me so bad. Because he loved me and not you. You spent years wrestling him, tagging with him, but you could never have him."

Randy stood up. Jeff's eyes followed him as he stood fully erect.

"I know you're mad at me for last night. But you need to shut your mouth. Edge is the last person I'd ever love. Do you understand me?" Randy snapped.

"Whatever. Has to be something? Scared of him with no reason to be, or you love him?"

"I have plenty of reasons to be scared of him." Orton held himself up with one hand on the counter.

"Right, the old bell hop dude." Jeff smarted.

"Yeah, the old bell hop dude." Randy repeated.

"Well, that should have been an early fucking warning sign of what Edge was capable of. What did he do? Chop him up? Fit him to some cement shoes and dump his ass in some body of water somewhere?"

"I don't know what all he did. I just know he did it." Randy bit his bottom lip.

"So, you knew Edge wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and dispose of evidence." Jeff accused.

"I didn't think he'd ever be capable of actual murder, Jeff. The bell hop was an accident. Do you hear me? A fucking accident. I didn't mean to kill him."

"What was you aiming for then, a fucking concussion?" Jeff snarled.

"Shut up, Jeff, please. Just shut the hell up." Randy started pacing holding his head.

"No. You need to come to terms with shit, man. Edge raped you! Last night he fucking raped you." Jeff told him the same thing Orton told him Christmas night.

Randy stopped and glared at him. Bitch had big balls talking to him like this while he was handcuffed.

"He made me blow you, he made you fuck me. He fucked you while you were fucking me, without permission from you. That's rape!" Jeff yelled his eyes wide.

"I wanted to fuck you." Randy poked him in the shoulder, "I wanted you to suck me off. I wanted to fuck you again, Jeff. It's all the fucking hell I've thought about. The only damn difference is I wanted it on my terms and not Edge's."

"I bet you wanted him to fuck your ass too." Jeff snapped never tearing his eyes off Orton.

"You want the truth? It wasn't so bad, Jeff. I don't see why you're such a whiney little bitch about it. You're used to pain."

"It's not the pain, you fuck. I hate Edge. I hate him for everything he's ever done to me or my brother. I did like it when it was you. But I was just a 'buddy fuck' to you." Jeff looked away.

Randy directed his eyes down. "That's not true."

"If you were any type of man you'd get me out of here."

"I can't damn it. Edge will pin this whole deal on me. Your kidnap, rape, Vickie's murder." Randy walked away and stood next to the counter again.

"I'll testify against Edge." Jeff turned his head back to Randy.

"I still don't trust you, Jeff. I don't care if we've fucked. I don't trust you." Randy glanced over at him.

"Why? Why can't you trust me? I didn't tell Edge you did anything to me. And as for the bell hop, the cops won't believe a word Edge says once they realize how insane he is."

"He has proof." Orton countered.

"What proof?"

"Pictures of the body."

"Where?"

"I don't know, I don't fucking know. I don't have anyone I can trust, Jeff. You don't get it. They all turn on me in the end. Edge is the only person whose kept his word not to say anything." Randy grabbed at what little hair he had.

"Unless you helped him hold me captive." Jeff said bitterly.

"I didn't know he was gonna do it, til it was too late. He called me with threats. I had no choice. I didn't assist him in the parking garage. I never expected him to kill anyone. I didn't think about your feelings.. no, I didn't. That's the truth. But, I didn't think I'd ever..." Randy stopped.

"Expect to what, Randy?" Jeff growled.

"I didn't expect to fall for you." Randy snapped.

"Then why are you holding me here?"

"I'm selfish, Jeff. I am a monster. Hate me all you want. You don't love me, Jeff. You're just using me to get out of here. Then you'll turn me in. I pick me. Hate me." Randy challenged.

Jeff looked at him hurt. What the fuck did Orton know?

"Fuck you, Orton! Fuck you, fuck you! I hope you fucking burn in hell, you goddamn bastard, piece of shit!" Jeff yelled and shouted begining to cry.

"Jeff, what the hell are you trying to prove? Your shit won't work, stop it." Randy turned too face him.

"You fucking love me? Then be a man and get me out of here! He's going to rape me again. He's gonna hurt me again. Do you fucking care? You don't love me. You can't love anyone. You are a waste, Orton. You'd be better off dead!" Jeff ranted through sobs, clinched teeth, and aching stabs to his chest and heart.

Randy's chin began to quiver, tears formed in his blue eyes.

"I have a secret for you, Randy. I did want you. I was attracted to you and I never got the fucking chance to act on it. When you kicked my brother, my flesh and blood, in the head among other places, I lost any feelings I had for you. And then you have it in you to bring this shit up in me again and basically leave me for dead! Why did you save me? You could have left me for dead in the basement. Fuck you, if you won't help me now!"

"How the hell do you feel now then, Jeff? I'm not the only ball-less pussy here." Randy let a couple of tears escape him.

"I hope Edge does kill you. I hope he kills us both. We're already a fucked up version of Romeo and Juliet anyways. Might as well die like them too. Everyone expects me to have a tragic ending anyhow. When Edge gets back down here, I'm gonna tell him you fucked me. I'm gonna tell him everything." Jeff growled.

"I already know."

**

* * *

**

Yes, the final chapters are split up in weird ways. I love cliffhangers, so they are abundant. Randy and Jeffy were supposed to have a long conversation. Okay, it ended up long. But boy, the drama. Edge, evil douche-bag. Got it.

**Randy shoulda took Jeff out of there. I know. But if he did. I wouldn't have my climatic ending, that I've already wrote. XD! **

**Eh, I don't think Randy's revelation was so shocking. And I didn't write how Edge got rid of the body. This is not a cop drama. I didn't want it to be from the police's perspective. I wanted it to be from the captive's and the psychopath's. Don't tell me no one could get away with something like that. I read a hell of a lot of murder mysteries, people murder people all the time and they never get caught and it goes unsolved. **

**Also in closing, everyone thought that if Randy really had of been Edge's bitch that it would have been funny. So did I, but with as perverted as I am toward Rated-RKO, I made it so they never did fool around. I am working on one where they do after Cyber Sunday '06. If anyone's interested?**


	20. Psychos Need Love

**Wow! Thank you to all who have stuck with me! XD! Glamagirl, the finale was so long it had to be diced up. Animal Luvr 4 Life, Edge was crazier. But if Orton had of been as evil back then as he is now, punting people, they would have been more dangerous. The bellhop was ancient and a big strong wrestler like RKO, w/ a steel tray, in the temple- pretty damn hard. Renna33, business just picked up, lol! Chisato-chan, Adam's fate and Randy's destiny approaches. sevvysvampire2008, I am guilty of leaving stories myself, but I hate when writers do that. I've vowed not to stop this one til I'm finished. NeroAnne, waiting? Yes, I know that feeling. (cough) Hint, hint. JNHwwe, Randy/Jeff, Romeo/Juliet, R/J hehehe. I just noticed that. Oh, here we go...**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter twenty / 'Psychos Need Love'  
****Rated; M/ L, V (more brutal violence)**

Randy's blood froze in his veins. He turned around to see Edge standing in the doorway. His hair was wet from the shower, water leaking from it soaking his white colored shirt. He must of just heard the last of it.

"It's okay, Jeff. I already know Randy's fucking you." Edge shrugged.

Randy looked over to Jeff and then hung his head. This was really bad.

"I've known since that first night actually. Remember me telling you I'd know if you touched him? Hum, you remember that?" Edge examined his nails. He'd been chewing them again.

"Edge.. I.." Randy backed up defensively.

"It's fine, Randy. I'm not mad. You think I would have been mad, or jealous. But I thought it was actually pretty fucking hot. So sneaky, dirty, deceptive, just how I like it." Edge smirked walking over to Jeff and walking fingers up his arm and across his shoulders.

"How the fuck do you know?" Randy asked blatantly.

"Cameras." Edge pointed up and around the room. "They're hidden in all the rooms. I told you, I spent a shit load on this place and everything in it."

"Edge, I'm sorry..."

"I understand, Orton. I mean, shit, he is fucking irresistible."

Edge leaned down and nipped at his neck growling like a lover. Jeff flinched away.

"Falling in love with him? I get that too. But you need to understand, he's mine."

Randy swallowed. Jeff's words still in his head, _'He's going to rape me again.'_

"That's why I staged that little threeway last night. If you were gonna fuck him. I wanted to watch in person. If you were gonna take something from me, I wanted to take something back." Edge smirked.

Edge reach behind himself and pulled out the gun that had been concealed down in the back of his pants.

"Hey, man, what the fuck are you doing? C'mon it won't happen again." Groveling was so cliche in situations such as this.

"Relax, I'm not gonna shoot you, as long as you co-operate." Adam held the pistol at arm length toward Orton.

Jeff stared at Edge terrified, his heart racing in his chest. Where the fuck did Edge get a gun?

"You know what I did Jeffro? I shot my best friend the other day. I shot my 'brother'. I shot Jason and left him to die. That mother fucker is alive and well. He's temporarily comatose and hanging on by a damn thread. When he comes to, he's gonna tell them who shot him. Vince called to tell me Christian was shot. They fucking know and they're trying to fish me out. If I go finish the job, the cops will be waiting. If I sit back and wait for him to come to, he'll name me as the perp. I am done for. I am fucked!" Edge ranted waving the gun towards Randy.

"So, man, then let us go. Don't take us with you, dude. You've done enough to Jeff. You've done enough to everyone." Randy bargained.

"Oh, no. I'm just getting started mother fucker."

Edge looked over at Orton. He scanned over him, sizing him up.

"On your knees."

"Edge, come on, man." Randy pleaded.

"I said on your fucking knees! You are expendable to me. I will kill you slowly. I gave you everything! How dare you try and take my Jeffy away from me." Edge ranted through clinched teeth.

"I thought you weren't jealous." Randy sneered.

"I'm a fucking liar!" He yelled. Adam's eyes were wild and crazy. The man was truly desperate.

"Edge, please. I'll do anything you want me to do. I won't cry, or beg, or fight. Just leave Randy alone." Jeff begged.

Edge looked at him stunned. He blinked. Realization hitting hard. Edge licked his lips and painted his face back with an evil glare.

"Oh, isn't that fucking cute? Jeffrey's in love. You think because you don't love me that I'm going to let you two go play house? And fucking live happily ever after? Fuck you! You're both wrong. You're both my sluts, you're both my bitches. Goddamn it, Randy, on your fucking knees!"

Randy stood still, defiant, never tearing his eyes off Edge. Edge held the gun to Jeff's head, cocking it.

"You won't do it. You love him, remember?" Randy couldn't hear himself over his heart.

"Yes, I do love him. But I will kill you both, unless you do what I say."

Randy clinched his teeth.

"Fine, Edge, whatever you say." He growled.

Edge held up the gun and smiled. He walked toward Randy who glared at him trying to seem unintimidated by Edge. Edge wrapped an arm around his waist. The one that held the gun. He pulled him close, wigging his hips against his. He used the gun to lift Orton's shirt and slide the gun down in the back of his pants.

"Leave him alone. I don't want you touching Jeff. Do you hear me?" Randy swallowed.

Edge grinned. "Y'know, Randy? After I kissed Jeff after he got done sucking you; I haven't been able to get out of my mind how you taste."

Randy shut his eyes as Edge dipped the cold metal barrel of the gun between his crack. Jeff looked away, he didn't want to watch. Edge reach up and grabbed Randy's face, pressing his lips to Orton's and kissing him softly. Randy stood like stone with his fists tightly balled up at his sides. He didn't move, he didn't back off. He wanted to kill Edge, now more than ever before. He was sick of this shit. But the gun, that was basically molesting him, kept him still. Edge pulled back. His breathing hitched in early arousal. Edge nibbled on his own bottom lip, savoring the taste. He looked up in to Randy's eyes.

"You taste so good, Randy. It's too bad I never did anything with you years ago."

Randy swallowed before Edge captured his lips again, moaning. Edge pulled away again.

"Kiss back, Randy, or do you want a bullet up your ass?"

Edge nipped at Orton's bottom lip, sucking on it before going in for another kiss. Randy hesitated, but he felt Edge dig the gun deeper between his cheeks. Randy opened his mouth and welcomed Edge's tongue. Edge reach behind himself, just as Jeff looked up.

"Randy?" He uttered horrified.

Edge pulled the knife out of his back pocket, and in a swift motion stabbed Randy deep in the side.

Randy groaned, jerking his head from Edge. He looked at him wanting an explanation, but not needing one. Leopards don't change their spots. Edge glared back at him, a half snarled smiled on his face. The blood began to soak Randy's shirt as it spurted from the wound. Edge pulled the knife out and stabbed him again.

"Edge..." Randy gasped.

"I'm sorry, Randy. You wanted out. You got out. I warned you what would happen." Edge panted. He stabbed him again, deep and hard.

Randy slowly dropped to his knees, his hand holding the knife wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Randy! Shit.. Randy! Noo.. you fucking psycho!" Neither man had noticed Jeff screaming his lungs out.

Edge took Randy's head in his hands holding it tenderly as Orton began to fade from consciousness. He looked down in to his blue eyes. He almost felt sorry for him. He was going to miss his former partner. Edge kissed his lips softly once more before dropping him to the ground, still holding to the bloody knife. The thick red liquid covering his fingers and hands. He wiped them on his blue jeans, staining them as well.

"Randy...ohh, God... nooo...nooo..." Jeff was crying.

Edge turned back to him. He raked his fingers through his blond hair, getting some blood in it, he shoved the sides behind his ears, causing strands to come lose and fall down over his eyes. Jeff looked at him terrified, he appeared more psychotic than ever. Like some sicko from a demented horror movie. Jeff was in a horror movie, and Edge was the lunatic killer. Edge slowly started toward him.

"Nooo, you stabbed him! You sick fuck, you killed him!" Jeff kicked, struggling to get away. But it was no use.

"Shut up, Jeff." Edge snapped.

He opened a drawer and took out a phone. Jeff's phone. He flipped it open and began to dial.

"Time for the culmination, Jeffrey." Adam said darkly.

--xx--

Matt looked down at his ringing cell. He looked down and saw who it was from, his heart skipped a beat. He flipped it open with zero hestitation.

"Jeff?" He asked excitedly.

"Hello, Matty." Edge growled.

"Edge? Where the fuck is Jeff? They know you took him, Edge." Matt demanded.

"Jeff's here. He's safe. Can't say the same for certain other people." Edge smirked.

"Matt! Hang up the phone! Don't listen to him! Hang up!" Jeff yelled trying to warn his brother.

"Jeff?! Let me talk to him, you bastard."

"You wanna talk to Jeff. I'll tell you where you can do it. But first, you have to agree to come alone. No cops, no detectives. Just you. If you don't and I so much as smell a cop, he's dead. I'll kill him before you get to the door." Edge threatened.

"Matt! No, hang up! He'll kill you, Matt!" Jeff screamed.

"Shut up!" Edge hit Jeff hard across the face.

"Edge, if you touch him again, I'll rip your balls off. Do you fucking hear me?" Matt had heard the slap.

"You want Jeff, you come alone." Adam repeated.

"Fine. You want it to be just you and me? That's fine." Matt agreed.

Edge smiled wider.

--xx--

Edge walked around Jeff. He had moved him to the den. Jeff sat in a chair, except this time his hands were not linked with the back. He could easily get up and try to bail. But that would be suicide knowing that Edge had both a gun and a knife (that was secured in the holster, strapped to his leg). Edge ran his blood stained fingers across Jeff's back. His white shirt was also stained with Randy's blood. The dark red turning a reddish brown as it dried. Edge got down in front of Jeff and laid his head in his lap. Still holding the gun in plain view.

"Why couldn't..." Edge stopped taking a deep breath. "I loved you so much, Jeff.. so, much, for so many years." Edge rubbed up Jeff's leg under his pants.

Jeff stared forward. Randy was dead. Edge killed him. He watched as he stabbed the man he loved and he couldn't do not a damn thing to stop it. Matt was on his way. Edge had gave him directions. Jeff wasn't so sure both of them, if either of them, would come out of this alive. This was it. Just like Romeo and Juliet, in a sick twisted love story, he'd be with Randy soon.

"Why couldn't you just love me that way?" Edge sounded hurt. Deranged, but hurt.

"You kidnapped me, Edge. You stole my brother's girlfriend. You nearly got him fired. Then you hold me hostage. You raped me. You've tortured me, beat me, starved me, abused me. You need help, Edge. Don't you see how many lives you've ruined? What all you've done?" Jeff said as calmly as it would come. His voice was thick, full of repressed fear and anguish.

"Shut up, Jeff. Your brother will be here soon."

Edge stood up and walked around to the back of Jeff. He pulled Jeff's hair back and pulled the rubberband he had on his arm off and wrapped it around Jeff's hair.

"I can make his death quick, or I can make it slow and painful. It's up to you." Edge sadly taunted.

"You won't get away with this, Adam." Jeff almost whispered.

Edge shook his head. He already knew that. He knew he was done for. Edge walked back around and straddled Jeff sitting on his lap. He held the gun in his hand even as he took hold of Jeff's face and studied it. Jeff glared at him through firey eyes.

"Would you have ever loved me?" Edge asked quietly.

Jeff smirked. "No, Adam. I would have never loved you. I could never love a psycho like you."

"You love Randy. I know you do. You wanted him to kiss you. I saw it in your eyes. I watched. You wanted to fuck him. You came when he touched you."

"Randy's not you, Edge." Jeff answered.

"So, you do love him?" Edge appeared heartbroken.

"Yes, I did. Before you killed him."

"He's just like me, you know?" Edge swallowed thickly.

"No, he's not like you. He did what he had to do to survive. You do what you do to get what you can't have. You don't care who you hurt. Randy had a heart. He just needed someone to show him that he did. Someone he could trust. Edge, you're scum, you don't have a heart. Instead of coming up to me and asking me out all those years ago, you fucked my brother's girlfriend." Jeff didn't give Edge the satisfaction of looking at him.

"Matt kept you away from me." Edge brushed his lips across Jeff's.

"With good reason." Jeff looked straight ahead.

"I love you, Jeff. We coulda been happy." Edge softly kissed his lips.

"I could never be happy with you." Jeff said when he broke the kiss.

Edge looked down, then back up. He pulled him closer holding him tightly. It fucking hurt, even for a maniac. Love is love and you don't chose. Love is love, love is pain, even for psychos. Jeff sat as still as death. He was deathly afraid. Edge wasn't stable and Edge had goaded his brother to come here. Jeff was afraid that Edge would shoot him on sight, then kill Jeff. Edge has nothing else to lose if the cops know that he is behind it all. Edge will take them both with him, just like he took Randy down.

"Matty's not far from here. He should get here quick enough."

"Edge, please don't hurt him." Jeff asked quietly.

Edge didn't respond, he just started twirling Jeff's ponytail with his fingers as he held him.

"Matty has to understand that you're mine. Not his, not Randy's. Mine. Whether you, or anyone else likes it or not." Edge whispered.

--xx--

Matt drove like a maniac from the airport. Edge wasn't very far. It helps to have connections. He knew it could be a wild goose chase. It could prove to be a dead end, literally. For both him and his brother. But he was willing to take any and all risks. If Edge was going to give him a chance, he was going to take it. It was the stupidest thing he had ever done. But Matt wasn't thinking about these things as he drove to the location. No, all he thought about was seeing his brother.

Matt came to the house at the end of the long dirt road. He was so anxious he nearly got out of the car while it was still moving. It's amazing how many emotions you can experience all at once. Fear; that he'd find Jeff dead and the next dead body would be his. Hope; that Jeff would be alive and that he could take Edge. He approached the door, wondering if he should knock. He tried the knob anyway. It opened right up. Using the door as a shield, he cautiously peered inside. The living room was all clear.

"Jeff?" He risked calling out.

Silence.

Matt slowly made his way to the kitchen.

--xx--

Edge held his hand over Jeff's mouth as he stood behind him.

"Shhh.." Edge whispered, nuzzing his face next to Jeff's.

--xx--

"Jeffro? Where are you?" Matt called.

He looked around seeing the body of Randy Orton over by the wall, blood had soaked his clothes and hands. He couldn't tell if he was breathing, but probably not.

"Oh, my, God." Matt muttered.

Then a heated scream from Edge broke the silence. Matt turned his head in the sound's direction.

"Matt! Leave now, go, he has a gun!" Jeff yelled.

--xx--

"Quiet, you little shit."

Edge hit in him in the back of the head. Jeff had bit his hand to scream at Matt.

--xx--

Matt followed the direction in which the sound had came from, right into the den. He wasn't much thinking about what awaited him when he got there. Edge stood holding Jeff up from behind, his arm wrapped around his chest. The gun was in the other hand, pointed to the younger Hardy's head.

"Jeff! Edge, let him go." Matt stopped dead a few feet away.

"He's mine, Matt." Edge scowled.

"Adam, you're insane. You need professional help, bro." Matt pleaded. He gazed around looking for any opening, that wouldn't cost Jeff his life.

"I'm not your bro. Shut up. No! Jeff belongs to me. Jeff is my whore. Just like Lita became my whore. The only difference is; I love Jeff."

"Why are you doing this, man?" Matt asked calmly. On the inside he was freaking out.

"Matty, please leave." Jeff whined desperately.

"Why? You kept Jeff away from me. You kept him all to yourself." Adam practically whined in angst.

"Adam, please, give me the gun. You don't wanna kill anyone, now." Matt bargained. He knew that was a stupid plea bargain, seeing how Randy Orton was crumbled up in a bloody mess in the kitchen.

"Tell him, Jeff. Tell him you're my whore." Edge whispered, he leaned Jeff's way, but kept his eyes trained on Matt hardy.

"No, please, Edge.. just let me go.." Jeff begged.

"Tell Matty that you like it when I fuck you." Edge nuzzled his head next to Jeff's neck still looking psychotically over at Matt.

"You son of a bitch!" Matt snarled. He started towards Edge. Edge cocked the gun and pressed it hard to Jeff's temple.

"Come closer and I'll blow his brains all over the walls." Edge threatened.

Matt stopped. "C'mon, Edge, this is crazy. If you.. love my brother.. let him go." It killed Matt to even say the word 'love' in that equation.

"Jeff is mine, Matt! Tell him, Jeff." Edge demanded.

Jeff awallowed. "No."

"Tell him, or I kill him." Edge held the gun out to Matt. "Tell him!"

"I'm Edge's whore, Matt." Jeff whimpered.

Edge smiled and moved his arm up to Jeff's neck nearly choking him.

"I swear, Adam, I'm gonna kill you." Matt glared at him, and if looks could kill, Edge would be dead.

"Tell Matty how you like to suck me off. Tell Matty how I make you come. Or how you scream like a bitch when I'm holding your tight ass as I fuck you. Tell Matty how much you like having my dick in your pretty little mouth." Edge taunted.

"You're a dead man, Edge." Matt seethed, more angry than he's ever been.

Edge threw Jeff down to the ground and held his arms out in the air.

"Come and get me." He arrogantly challenged, his eyes blazing widely at Matt.

Matt charged him without really thinking. Edge had a gun. It didn't fucking matter. Edge was in sight.

BANG!

**

* * *

**

To all who made it this far and have not bailed; I am aware this chapter may make some of you pissed off. Please, trust me ;) I know what I'm doing. I dug my way out of that hole Randy put me in. You'll wanna stick around for the next chapter.

**Edge is aware that his plans have back fired. Now it's all or nothing. **

**I had to have one more moment with Jeffy and Edge. It hurts to love someone who loves someone else and they'll never love you back. Yes, I am aware Edge is crazy and everything he's done is twisted and wrong, and inexcusable. But he's still tormented by the horror that is love. :(**

**Matty doesn't care about the precautions, he just wants to get to his brother. And get his hands on Edge. **

**Who got shot? I'm not telling. At least, until the next chapter. Hehehe...**


	21. Culmination

**Thank you to all who are still w/ me and only hate me a little bit. Glamagirl, your wait is over. Renna33, read on. sevvysvampire2008, I hope you can wait too. Animal Luvr 4 Life, sicker? Yes. Chisato-chan, can't believe this story made someone cry. And all I had to do to get people to hate me was kill Randy Orton? Shocking. JNHwwe, Edge is sneaky, :P. NeroAnne, I love a good twist. I felt bad for Edge too, but it wasn't supposed to be a love story between him and Jeff. I need to write one where Edge isn't psychotic. HighflyinJeffHardy, cliffhangers are my favorite. Hey, it keeps 'em reading. Thank you for doing so. Pheonix-Syren, read on. I know I like to answer and respond to all of you, but if I do, I'll blow the suspense. Your mind's supposed to be reeling w/ 'what ifs'.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter twenty-one/ 'Culmination'  
****Rated; M/ L, V (more brutal violence)**

Matt came to a halt and stood still, his arms covering his face in a defensive stand. He heard the shot. Was he shot? His bones felt like jello, so he wasn't quite sure.

"Jeff?!" Matt looked over himself, patting himself all over with his hands. No blood. He wasn't shot.

"Oh, shit!" He heard Edge scream.

"Matty?" Jeff cried. He still laid half on his side, half on his stomach, in the floor after Edge had discarded him. His hands still bound by the metal cuffs of which Edge had the keys to.

"Jeffrey?" Matt ignored all else and went straight over to his brother. He turned him over and began checking him over. No blood, no bullet, no tear of any kind. Matt sighed relief, Jeff was fine.

"Oh, God, Jeff." Matt lifted him up in his lap and held him.

"Matt..."

Matt swallowed. "S'alright, Jeff. I'm here. You're okay."

Edge's agonized groan drawed back the attention of Matt Hardy. Adam stood bent over, wincing as he raised up a bit. His white shirt was covered with more blood. The bullet went in to his side. The blood already pouring out. Edge was shot. But he didn't know how, or who? Did Matt bring back-up? He looked down at the gaping wound, touching fingers to the blood, before directing his gaze back to the embraced Hardy brothers. They seemed just as confused as he was.

"Turn around, Edge. I don't wanna shoot you in the back!"

Edge growled and turned around slowly. Orton stood in the doorway, using the doorframe for added support. His shirt was covered with his blood, his hands were covered in blood, and he grasped tightly to the spare firearm Edge kept in the kitchen pantry. Edge knew Randy didn't even know that he had it. Bitch must of snooped. Randy held the gun up, barely standing, his free hand clutching where his stabs wounds were. Edge's eyes got wide. Randy was still alive! In pain? Yes. Alive? Barely. But still standing.

"How in the fuck!" Edge shouted angrily.

"Wasn't my time. Too bad it's your's, huh, Edge?" Orton winced as he smirked.

Randy cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, dead set on killing Edge once and for all.

'Click.'

Randy looked down at the pistol. Nothing. Empty?

"Shit." Orton muttered.

The spare gun was out of bullets. Empty. Randy cocked it again.

'Click.'

"No... Shit." He cocked it again. This sucked.

'Click.'

He tossed it across the floor. Damn thing was useless.

Edge watched him for a second, amused. He smiled and raised his gun, pointing it at The One Man Dynasty. Randy looked up at him. Well, he was certainly fucked.

"You are such a bitch, Orton." Edge proclaimed.

Matt tackled Edge from behind taking the Rated 'R' Superstar to the ground. The gun dislodged from Edge's grasp and slid across the floor. The two bitter enemies grappled for a while, until Matt got Edge on his back. Matt kneed Edge in the bullet hole causing him to yell out, before Matt head butted him.

Randy grabbed at his stomach, crumbling to the floor with an agonized grunt. He looked over at Jeff who watched on with horror. His beautiful green eyes darting from Randy over to Matt and Edge. He couldn't believe Orton was alive either. Randy shook off whatever pain he was feeling and began to crawl over Jeff's way.

Matt had straddled Edge and was punching him in the face. Adam's nose started to bleed.

"I'm gonna kill you, Edge! You fucking hear me, Copeland? You're dead, you sick fuck!" Matt shouted in a blazing heat of fury. He wrapped his fingers tightly around Edge's throat.

Edge gasped and kicked, choking under the tight grip of The older Hardy. He reach up and pushed his thumbs in Matt's eye sockets. Matt screamed and losened his hold. Edge rolled him off of him and went for the gun. He grabbed it and stood up. He saw Randy and Jeff in the corner. Randy was holding on to Jeff tightly.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, please. I do love you, you gotta believe me." Randy took Jeff's head caressing his cheeks with his thumbs wiping away tears. "I love you, I love you, please forgive me..."

"I..I thought you were dead..." Jeff coughed. Randy shook his head and held Jeff's close to his chest. He looked down at him, leaning down slowly...

Edge cocked the gun stopping them in their tracks. Both stared up at the mad man terrified.

"Aren't you two just fucking sweet? You love each other? You wanna be together? Fine. But we do this shit my way. I'll bury you both in the same fucking grave and you can spend all eternity together."

Adam looked at Jeff sadly, then smiled evily. He aimed the gun and pulled back on the trigger.

'Click.'

Edge looked down at the gun.

"Oh, fuck." Edge cursed, frustrated.

He had grabbed the wrong gun. He turned around to get the right one, stopping when he heard the gun cock.

"Looking for this?" Matt smiled, he was holding the gun out at arms length with both hands. He was aiming right at Edge.

Edge turned his head to the side. He was in tremendous pain from being shot by Orton and now he knew he was fucked. In being distracted by Jeff and Randy's touching moment, Edge had forgotten all about Matt.

"Matty? You and I both know that you won't use that on me." Edge's voice was far from pleading. Infact, it was sinister. Challenging almost.

"Oh, you're so fucking sure? You kidnapped and raped my brother, Edge. You deserve to die for all you've done." Matt hissed.

Randy and Jeff looked on. Randy looked down at Hardy checking to see if he was okay. He was in pain, but he didn't give a shit about himself anymore. If Jeff made it out okay, that was all that mattered. Orton gazed back up at Edge and over to Matt.

"Beg, Edge. Beg for you're fucking life. Pray that I don't have it in me to pull this fucking trigger and send you on to hell, so you can be Satan's bitch." Matt taunted.

"Matty, please, you don't wanna kill me." Adam's tone remained evil.

"I've been wanting to kill you for years, Edge." Matt confessed, staring wide-eyed at the bleeding psychopath that stood in front of him.

Matt turned his head and thought for a second. A sinister smirk painting his face. His dark eyes dancing with thoughts of revenge.

"You know what I should do? I should make you bend over the table and we should all take turns fucking and raping you, then we'll see how you fucking like it." Matt scowled.

"You'd like to fuck my ass wouldn't you?" Edge smirked. Then, without warning, he charged at Matt.

Matt didn't blink, he pulled the trigger. Edge jerked back, looking down at the hole in his abdomen. He blinked and looked back up at Matt. Who knew Hardy had it in him?

"I still fucked Jeff, Matt." Edge groaned.

"Fuck you, Edge!" Matt shot him again, firing rapidly.

Edge tried to stay up, jerking with every blow, but finally dropped to his knees, spitting blood. He looked over at Matt, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, before collapsing to his stomach. That was it, Edge gasped his final breath. Adam Copeland was dead. Blood instantly began to pool underneath him.

Matt fell to his knees. He was crying. Not because he had to shoot Edge, but because it was finally over. Matt got up and started toward Orton and his brother, kicking Edge in the side on his way through. Adam didn't move, or utter any kind of sound whatsoever. Matt leaned down and helped Randy up. Orton leaned against the wall, grunting. Matt helped Jeff to his feet, supporting his brother, who limped on his ankle.

"Do you know where the keys are to these cuffs?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, man." Randy went over and got the keys out of Edge's back pocket, yelling in pain as he bent down to retrieve them. He tossed them to Matt who uncuffed Jeff's hands.

Jeff rubbed at his wrists furiously, they were bruised purple and greenish from being in them so long. He looked up at Matt then hugged him tightly. Both Hardy's were crying.

"I love you, Jeff, are you okay.. It's over.." Matt cried holding his brother's head and looking him over.

Jeff nodded, "I love you too, Matty." There was nothing else to say.

Randy watched on, looking back down at Edge. He wanted to laugh. Finally over. He owed no more to the man. He looked back over to Jeff, Matt had one arm wrapped around his waist. Matty was vowing never to let go of him again. Pretty sure if there was a surgery to join them at the hip, Matt wanted to have it. Jeff looked away from Randy. There was a shit load to say. But now just didn't seem like the time. It was over, he was free. Finally free. Edge's party was over for good. Matt helped Jeff limp out of the room.

Randy kept his eyes trained on Edge. He had wanted to shoot him himself. That shot to the side was just to get his fucking attention. If the damn gun would have worked, he was going to shoot him in the skull. It was just enough to watch Matt fill him full of holes. Randy picked back up the gun Matt had dropped when he fell to his knees. He cocked it and aimed at Edge's head. Firing, and hitting him in the temple. Just for good measure. Both Hardy's heard the gun shot. Matt turned back around, one arm still around Jeff's waist, the other holding Jeff's hand as his arm was locked around Matt's neck. Matt looked at Orton as he held to the gun before dropping it.

"Just incase." Randy groaned.

--xx--

The paramedics and police had arrived. They tended to Jeff, getting him quickly to a medical facility immediately. Matt rode in the ambulance with him, not taking 'no' for an answer. Randy was also rushed to a hospital via a seperate ambulance. The nightmare was over, but he still needed to survive this. Randy prayed the entire way that his organs were not damaged. But, hell, he had made it this far.

Jeff was okay. They checked him over thoroughly. He would heal. He'd have scars, but when was that new? The worst of it was he was suffering from malnutrition. But, the doctors said with the right diet, and some time, he'd be as healthy as he ever was. His ankle had a minor fracture from the cuff he'd been kept in, but once again, nothing major. More good news was that, thanks in part to the rapes, he could have been seriously damaged on the insides. But his lining wasn't even badly tore. That was another thing that would heal without surgery.

--xx--

(January, 22, 2009, Thursday, 3 weeks later)

Jeff sat on the bed, looking out the window on his sixth floor hospital room. Matt was beside him sitting in a chair, reading a book with only one eye. He'd never take the other off Jeff ever again. Jeff looked over and smiled at his brother. He didn't care if Matt kept him on a tight leash for the rest of his life, it was just good to see him again. Great to be free, to be away from Adam Copeland. He never even wanted to use the word 'Edge' ever again.

They found the macabre grave containing Vickie Guerrero in the backyard thanks to Jeff. He kept his mouth shut about Orton, just like he said he would, Matt didn't even know why Orton was there. If Randy wanted to come forward on his own, he was free to do so. But, Jeff wasn't about to tell them he had a thing to do with it. If it hadn't of been for Randy, Jeff would have been dead. He saved him. It didn't matter that he helped Edge hold him hostage in a nightmare, Orton kept him alive. As far as the police knew, Randy was just another victim, or captive of Adam's. It wasn't like it wasn't the truth. Edge had kept his hold on Orton pretty damn tight. Blackmail, threats. That was enough to drive a man to do desperate things.

Randy survived. It was miraculous that no major organs were hit. The wounds were repairable. The blood he lost was replaced. The doctors said he passed out after he was stabbed, and that was what saved his life. Jeff was just happy to hear he'd be okay. In time, with rehab, that is.

Friday, the 2nd of January, they had a memorial for Vickie. They refused to give too many details as usual. Vickie had to be cremated because her remains were in such shitty condition. Edge will never again be mentioned in the annals of WWE. After all, he was psychotic. PWI, Inside Wrestling, and The Wrestler, would be right on it though. It wasn't like the fans didn't know, or the media didn't know. That's all it was, more bad press for the wrestling company in general.

The bottom line was it was over. Edge was dead. Or so the coroner had announced so, before the autopsy began. And before Edge was buried in a private ceremony that only included close relatives.

Vince knocked on the open door to room 623. Matt Looked over to see it was just their boss and nodded for the Chairman to come in. Vince nodded assent and ushered himself in to the room.

"Mr. McMahon." Matt greeted, he stood and shook the boss' hand.

"Matt. Jeff. Glad to see both of you are looking well. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing?" Vince nodded toward Jeff.

"Much better, sir." Jeff smiled.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking; How is Jay doing?" Matt asked.

"Jay's doing great actually. He woke up. He's talking in full sentences now. His recovery is nothing short of a miracle. He's going to live and will one day be able to wrestle again. He named Adam as the person who shot him. Like that matters, but if it was someone else we'd have another police case on our hands." Vince said with a tiny hint of sarcasm. Relief, but sarcasm.

"We don't need Detective Matt on the job again." Jeff rolled his eyes.

Matt gave his brother a look before turning his attention back to the Chairman.

"I'm glad to know Captain Charisma will be okay. Does anyone know why Edge shot him?" Matt folded his arms.

Vince shrugged, "Personal issues and past demons. Edge was demented, Matt. There was no logical explanation for why he done the things he done."

Jeff nodded. Matt shook Vince's hand again, Vince reach over and shook Jeff's as he took his leave.

"I'm happy Jay's okay." Jeff mumbled. He really was happy, he just had a hell of a lot on his mind regarding unfinished business.

"Jeff, you okay?" Matt asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I.. I'm hungry, Matty." Jeff smiled, changing the subject.

"I'll call a nurse, have her bring you something." Matt offered. Jeff nodded approval before his brother pushed the call button.

**

* * *

**

First, I hope I didn't disappoint. I wrote this chapter before I posted the last one, or got any of your reviews. Some of you came close to decoding this story. Some of you were way off. This is not a test, just 'entertainment'. This isn't techically the ending. I have some unfinished business regarding Randy and Jeffy. Originally, I didn't want to kill Edge. He's evil, I know. But in the end he deserved it, b/c I made him way too evil. He's really dead and won't raise from the grave. Jeff deserved to shoot him, but that was done in a brilliant story already. It is also one of my favorites. Jeff taking the bullet for Matt? Hum, never thought of it. Would have sounded good, I guess, but after what Jeff was put through, he should have a happy ending. I thought it'd be poetic if Matt shot the maniac. I told you all that Randy was very vital ;) I threw in him getting to fire one last shot in Edge's head at the end. I was inspired by 'Scream', to just be sure there's no final scare.

**Hopefully, all of you will stick around for a couple of extra chapters. :) They won't be as painful. But will be more like a thank you to all of you for reading, faving, reviewing, alerting, etc. And for the people who love the Randy/Jeff pairing. XD!**

**I give a major apology to Edge and all his fans, of which I am one myself. But, hey, our guy went out in a blaze of gruesome awesomeness. **


	22. Breaking the Chains

**Thank You, I love you all for giving this piece a chance. HighflyinJeffHardy, this was not a test, hehehe. Thank U. I'm glad I did a good job keeping you interested. Glamagirl, Matty deserved to shoot Edge. It seemed right. I wouldn't kill Jay for the world :) I don't tire of hearing the word 'brilliant'. sevvysvampire2008, thank you. Chisato-chan, being bizarre is okay. It better be, b/c if it's not then that means I'm not okay, XD. Animal Luvr 4 Life, no offense taken. I wanted him dead too in this story, lol! NeroAnne, I told everyone to trust me. I wanted a happy ending for this one. Charisma Enigma, I know you've reviewed on chp 12, so you'll see this when U get here. Ha! It actually made perfect sense, I know the feeling :P Must put up disclaimer; Story may cause slight intoxication and the urge to rape Jeff Hardy. Pheonix-Syren, fluff coming your way.**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter twenty-two/ 'Breaking the Chains'  
****Rated; M/ L (mentions of violence/ disturbing sappiness)**

Randy wheeled himself to Jeff's room. He was in shreds over what to say, how to react. So, much was left back at that house. He tapped his knuckles on the door as he came to the room's entrance. Matt gazed up. He shook his head as he got up and approached Randy. Matt stood, blocking his way. Randy looked up at him.

"Uh, hey, Matt? I, um.. can I see Jeff?" Randy's heart was in his throat. He swallowed, hoping that would help. It didn't.

"I don't think Jeff needs to see anybody right now." Matt folded his arms.

"I just.. um.. wanted to make sure he was doing okay." Randy said quietly.

"You know, Orton, I was never really clear on exactly what you were doing at Edge's little hideaway. What were you? His captive too?" Matt asked sternly.

"Uhhh..." Randy wasn't sure if Jeff had told Matt the whole Randy Orton story yet. Randy swallowed.

"Let him in, Matthew. I haven't had company in forever." Jeff called.

"You've had me." Matt pouted, sounding hurt.

"Yes, and with as much as I love having you constantly by my side. I need a break. Besides, Randy saved our lives, man. Cut him some slack." Jeff sat on the bed, looking at Matt pleadingly.

Matt gazed over at his brother, then back to Randy and sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to get some snacks from the vending machine anyway." He pointed to Jeff, "You. Call a nurse if you need anything." Matt turned to Randy. "You hurt him, I will toss your crippled ass out of the window. Are we clear?"

Randy nodded.

"Bring me back some Skittles." Jeff called as Orton drove the wheelchair into the room.

Matt sighed, "That's all you need."

Randy looked down at the square pattern on the floor, waiting for Matt to leave. The sound of the door clicking shut made him jump. Randy looked over at Jeff.

"You didn't.. tell Matty I was... that I...?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. I didn't tell anyone, just like I promised."

"You have every right to, Jeff. I deserve to rot for the shit I've done." Randy looked down, feeling contrite. He gazed back up. "For the shit I did to you."

Jeff looked out the window, watching a line of birds fly across the blue sky.

"I didn't tell because I didn't want to. Don't feel like you're holding shit over my head, Randy. You're not. You wanna confess to anything? That's up to you. Not me, dude." Jeff looked back his way.

"I really am sorry, Jeff. If I could take it all back, I would. You should never forgive me. I understand."

"What you said to me back at the house before Edge was shot; that you loved me? Was that the honest truth, or were you scared we'd both die?" Jeff said playing with the bed sheet.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Jeff.... I thought we were both fucked.. but, I swear, it's the honest truth. I do love you, Jeff... I don't deserve to have it returned, but..." Randy trailed off sighing deeply.

"Did you love Edge?" Jeff asked quietly.

Randy shook his head.

"I'll understand if you did." Jeff's green eyes darted from Randy to the bed sheet and back again.

"It wasn't love. I was drawn to him. It wasn't even attraction. I just felt like I couldn't escape him. I felt like I owed him. I got buried in a hole I couldn't climb out of." Randy's eyes held a trace of tears. "I screwed myself."

"I don't want you to turn yourself in." Jeff whispered.

"Why not? Aren't you scared of me?" Randy choked out.

"Should I be?"

Randy shook his head, letting a couple of tears escape.

"You're not a monster, Randy. I didn't do anything I did as a survival tactic. I could have told him what you did to me after the first night. I chose not to. I didn't use your emotions against you." Jeff sighed.

"When you screamed at me that you hoped Edge killed me? Did you mean it? 'Cause he almost did."

"I hated that you thought I was using your emotions against you. You saved me. You kept me alive. You didn't have to." Jeff softly said.

"I'm sorry, Jeff... this all went too far.. I'm sorry." Randy turned the wheels to roll out of the room. It all hurt too damn bad. More so than the wounds that he had to endure. Those parts were healing. Slowly, but healing.

Jeff jumped off of the bed and grabbed the back of the chair, spinning him around.

"Don't, Jeff. It's wrong for me to, after what I helped put you through, after what I did to you."

"I don't give a shit, Orton. I'm tough. I'm a survivor. And so are you, goddamnit. Don't give me that bullshit. I am not fragile and I'm a big boy. Edge raped me. It was rape because I didn't want sex from him. You didn't rape me, Randy. I wanted you then. I want you now." Jeff confessed locking eyes with Orton.

Randy shook his head. "It's just Stockholm Syndrome, Jeff."

"Fuck you, Orton, you bitch." Jeff grabbed Randy's head and crashed their lips together.

Randy ignored the voices in his head and kissed back. Supporting himself on his chair arms and raising up easily, standing erect. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and forgot all else. Jeff broke the kiss.

"I'm the bitch?" Randy asked.

Jeff snickered. "Yes, you are. You're my bitch."

"Really?" Randy allowed himself to smile through his tears.

"Y'huh. You can't go to jail and be some biker dude's bitch, because you're mine."

"You're full of shit, Jeff." Randy smirked as he stared down in to Jeff's green eyes.

"No, I'm crazy." Jeff corrected, using his thumbs to wipe Randy's tears away.

"Yes, you are." Randy agreed.

"Crazy over you. I love you, Randy Orton."

"I am majorly in love with you, Jeff Hardy."

Randy pressed his lips to Jeff's again. They broke when they heard a bag of Skittles hit the floor. Matt stood in the doorway, blinking, his mouth a gape. Trying in vain to process what the hell he was seeing.

Jeff turned back to Randy and giggled. "It's just Matty."

"Jeff.." Matt squeaked, he cleared his throat, "Something... something I should know?"

Jeff sighed and helped Randy back down into the chair.

"No." He said innocently.

"I just saw you... kissing... dude... Orton.. uhh... I think I'll call that nurse and issue a cat scan." Matt picked up the call button. Jeff grabbed it and tossed it on the bed.

"Me and Randy were both in a terrible place and found love. What's the big deal?" Jeff asked. He leaned against the bed, tapping his fingers on the side.

"I didn't know you.." He looked at Randy, "either of you, were gay?" Matt turned back to Jeff who shrugged.

"Well, I don't know either." He replied after thinking about it for a second.

Matt put his hands on his hips.

"I love Randy, I don't care that he's a guy." Jeff finished.

"Jeff, you went through this traumatic thing with Edge. You had sex forced on you by another guy. Do you seriously think this is the healthiest road to recovery, after what you went through?" Matt asked concerned.

"After what I went through? I'm sick of people telling me about what the I went through. I'm tired of everyone acting like I should break. Edge tried to break me. He failed. I went through hell, Matt. You don't need to be clued in on all the shit that maniac did to me. And because I survived that hell, I have decided to live life how ever the hell I want to." Jeff reponded. He wasn't really being belligerent.

"You haven't spent your whole life doing that already? Motocross, wrestling, being a 'dare-devil'? The way you dress? Art? Poetry?"

"Emoetry." Jeff corrected.

"Don't care. Music?" Matt threw out another option as he threw his hands up trying to make a valid point.

"I'm gonna go." Randy finally spoke. He had been quiet and uncomfortable as all hell.

"What about you, Orton? You gay?" Matt folded his arms.

"I'm not gay. I'm bisexual, thank you. And yes, such a thing exists. And shit, don't start acting like Jeff's Mother Teresa now. You and the rest of the world have always accepted that Jeff's a little weird. How is this any different?" Randy tried pleading his case.

"Am I weird." Jeff asked quietly.

"Jeff, you know you're weird. In a good kind of crazy way." Matt smiled.

Jeff stared at his brother, the older Hardy exhaled and rolled his eyes.

"I.. see what you're saying, Orton. I.. just.. It just came as a shock on the toes of. I'd love my brother even if he was gay. I'm just saying.. I don't want it to be because he's traumatized." Matt fumbled, he'd dug himself a ditch.

Jeff shook his head. "It's not because of anything Edge did, Matty. I love Randy. It's my choice to follow my heart. Not Edge's." Jeff nearly whispered.

Matt sighed, but nodded. He gave Randy a discerning look.

"If you hurt him.."

"I know, out the window. Trust me, Matty. I'd toss myself out before I'd let any harm come to him ever again." Randy nodded, staring up in Matt's eyes before directing his attention to Jeff.

"I've been here three weeks now, Matt. I miss our friends, co-workers. All I ever get to see are doctors, nurses, and you and dad. I miss Shannon, and Shane, and everbody else. I miss home." Jeff changed the subject.

"Oh, no. You're not going home. Infact, I'm permanently moving your shit here." Matt said dead serious.

Randy laughed.

"Can it, Orton." Matt snapped.

Jeff giggled.

"Fine. We'll see if we can get you moved in with me." Matt sighed.

"What?" Jeff raised his eyebrow at him.

"You heard me, Jeff. You'll not leave my sight ever again. I'm hiring a 'Big Show' sized body guard to travel everywhere you go. I want him standing outside the toilet waiting on you."

"Matt!"

"What?" Matt realized Jeff had been attempting to get his attention.

"I was Adam's captive. Edge is gone. I'm not gonna be your captive. I'm not gonna shatter. I survived a horror movie, man. Now let me live." Jeff begged.

"Okay, but I still want you to move in with me, just for a little while until you're completely healed and back to being one-hundred percent." Matt bargained.

"Can I move in with you to, Matty?" Randy smiled.

Both Hardy brothers looked at Randy. The Legend Killer was resting his head on his fist as his elbow was propped up on the chair arm. Randy continued to smile sweetly.

Matt looked over at Jeff, who gave an equally sweet smile.

"Ohhh, nooo. They'll be none of that at my house." Matt threw his hands up and walked over and picked up the forgotten bag of Skittles.

"Bigot." Jeff muttered, jokingly.

"Yeah, bigot." Randy repeated.

"Fuck you both. I don't give a shit if you're both men, male and female, or two hot chicks. No." Matt smiled and handed the candy to Jeff. He stuck his tongue out at his brother, but happily took it and tore off the top.

Matty didn't care either way. He had Jeff back, and Jeff was safe, and Edge was dead. And that's all the fuck that mattered.

Randy watched Jeff as he munched on his candy. And no, he had no intentions of ever hurting Jeff ever again. He nearly died protecting him and he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Jeff had no intent to crumble, like he felt everybody wanted him to. He wouldn't shatter. People live through worse and he wasn't going to be a pity story. He was a survivor. Breaking into a million pieces would mean that Edge won. Whether he was dead, or not. Edge was not going to win.

All either man cared about was the future. The past could, as DX says; Suck it!

--xx--

Matt got Jeff released from the hospital, under his watchful care. Jeff agreed to let himself be moved temporarily to Matt's until he was 100 percent. He wasn't completely ready to go back to wrestling, but he wanted to very badly. Randy was irritated that he'd have to miss the Rumble. He might've won that thing. He might be able to make a special appearance at Wrestlemania. He was healing nicely, but didn't want to do anything to agitate his recovery.

As far as the WWE title; they really hated to strip Jeff of the championship. And Jeff hated to be stripped. But since it would be awhile before he returned, they had no choice. They declared the title vacant and had a special match at the Rumble. It was a three-way including; Vladimir Kozlov, Triple H, and The Big Show. Triple H won, like that was a shocker (hint sarcasm). Chris Jericho won the Rumble match. Now that was a shocker.

Matt threw Jeff a hospital release party that included all their friends and co-workers. He was happy to see everyone again. They even went and visited Jason who was still recovering himself. Randy was released from the hospital a few weeks later. Thanks to some persuasion by Jeff, Randy will be staying with the Hardy's during the rest of his recovery. They sleep in seperate rooms and to their credit haven't done anything funny.

Well, not with Randy being hurt and him not wanting to pressure Jeff. A nurse was hired to help out when Matt couldn't always be there. Their dad added an extra eye when Matty was at work. He didn't want his son out of either of their sights either. Jeff was irritated somewhat by the lack of privacy, but at the same time, it doesn't bother to feel loved to much.

**

* * *

**

OMG, so freaking sappy! I wanted it to be. This story has been so dark, a little lightness won't hurt.. I hope.

**Matty doesn't know about Randy's involvement in Edge's derangement. If I was gonna have more chapters, or a sequel, I was going to explore that. But who knows what I'll come up with? If you were Matt, would you let Jeff out of your sight ever again? And no, Randy wouldn't dream of hurting Jeff ever again. Triple H would so win the title back. But as my fantasy, Chris Jericho was my Rumble winner. Randy won it for real this year and that makes me just as shocked, and happy :)**

**I have one more special chapter to go. ;) I dedicate it to all who love the Randy/Jeff pairing. Oh, and Happy Valentines Day!**


	23. Silver Lining

**As always thank you to everyone for your support. Chisato-chan, yeah, I don't think Matt needs to know. For Randy's sake ;) Animal Luvr 4 Life, thank you bunches, XD! JNHwwe, thank you. :) Pheonix-Syren, Jeff is a survivor! There's probably not gonna be a sequel. We know what Matty would do, lol! Charisma Enigma, I don't know, or care if Jeff likes Skittles or not. I actually do like them, hehe. We all get cravings. Randy/Jeff-- accident. It was supposed to be a mere attraction (and sexual tension), then chp 11 happened and turned it all around. NeroAnne, the end is here, hun. O.o On this story at least. I'd throw him out the window too. I thought it was funny. I don't care what Matt wants. There's sex! Glamagirl, yeah. It needed to have a happy ending. Priince, glad I could help, lol! I luv drama and Jeff Hardy, my pic was saved from , or photobucket one. You can probably find it there. I cut Jeff out and moved him closer to Edge. It took five different tries in editing to make it fit right. The story, she is updated!**

**

* * *

**

Captive;

**Chapter twenty-three/ 'Silver Lining'  
****Rated; M/ S, L**

Jeff woke up screaming. He anxiously looked around the darkened room. Matt barged in, right on cue, he had heard the commotion.

"Jeff!" His eyes landed on his younger brother as Jeff looked over his wrists making sure there were no cuffs.

Matt sighed, relieved.

"Shit, Jeff. You fucking scared the shit outta me."

Matt watched his brother put his face in his hands, shaking his head. He was fine, but coming to reality was tough.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" Matt asked fearfully.

Jeff rubbed his hands over his face and nodded.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Jeff assured.

"You're okay, Jeff. Edge is dead. You're home with me. You'll never be at the monster's mercy again." Matt comforted sitting on the side of the bed.

Jeff nodded again. "I'm fine, Matty."

"You, uh.. want me to get Randy?" He hadn't wanted to ask, but he was trying.

"Someone call me?" Randy poked his head in the door.

"What were you doing up?" Matt cocked an eye to Orton who walked on in.

"Well, I heard Jeff screaming and you beat me here, and that's when I noticed I was hurting, so I got a pain pill. What? I couldn't sleep anyhow, it's the first I've had all week." Randy rambled.

"No one said a word, Orton." Matt continued to stare at him.

"You were thinking it." Randy threw back the capsule and guzzled water behind it.

"I'm right down the hall, Jeff. Just yell." Matt patted his brother's knee.

"I'm not a child, Matt." He didn't mean for it to sound hateful.

Matt sighed and stood up. Jeff looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Matty. I... Thank you for everything. I'm truly grateful, you know that. I just haven't had a good night's sleep in forever." Jeff smiled sadly.

"You want me to sit with you for a while?" Randy offered, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

Matt cocked an eye at Orton.

"Relax, papa Hardy. I'm in no condition." Randy smirked.

"That's a powerful pain pill, Orton." Matt commented.

Randy gave him a smug smile.

"Please, Randy, stay." Jeff offered. "Matt, I'll be alright. Don't worry." Jeff smiled at his older brother.

Matt nodded. "If I hear one scream.." Matt stopped.

"The windows aren't very high, y'know?" Randy folded his arms.

"Fine, then I'll hit you with a chair." Matt replied taking his leave.

Randy sat down on the bed, a little ways from Jeff.

"He's only being a concerned big brother, Randy. Look over him." Jeff smiled.

Randy twiddled his thumbs as his arms laid across his stomach. "Hey, man, I know. I'm an older brother myself, I understand."

"Come closer." Jeff whispered.

Orton looked over at him, questioning. "Jeff, I don't..."

"Come on. You stay at arm's length. Are you afraid I'll bite?" Jeff patted the place beside him.

"I'm afraid I'll traumatize you." It was truthful at least.

"Never stopped you before." Jeff pointed out.

"Before, I wasn't considering your feelings. I didn't care about you then, like I do now." Still completely truthful.

"Ooh, a real romantic." Jeff smarted. "I told ya, I'm fine. Edge only haunts me in my dreams. And they're memories, not fears. Edge is dead. I have accepted that. And I've forgiven you ninety-nine times already, man."

"Make it a hundred." Randy whispered.

"I forgive you. I love you. Move your ass closer to me." Jeff smiled sweetly.

Randy sighed, but scooted over a bit closer, Jeff instantly wrapped his arm around his chest being wary of where his wounds were. It wasn't as bad as it used to be. Randy was doing much better. So was Jeff. His ankle was completely healed and he was much healthier. Jeff's head rested on Randy's shoulder, one of Orton's arms was snaked underneath him, his fingers playing with Jeff's hair softly.

"You can let it go, Randy. You made your mends. You saved me and my brother. You are not the bad guy, Randy. Stop acting scared to touch me." Jeff assured quietly.

"I touch you, Jeff." Randy replied softly.

"No. I always kiss you first." Jeff yawned.

"Does it matter who kisses who first?"

"No, but I feel like you don't want me as much now that you can have me."

"You're full of shit, Jeff. You're all I think about."

Jeff let his mind wander for a bit before asking. "Are you still in pain?"

"Only a little."

Jeff lifted himself up and leaned over Randy looking down into his blue eyes. Randy reach up and touched the side of Jeff's face, smiling when Jeff turned his head into his palm. He traced his thumb over Hardy's lips.

"You're okay with me touching you?"

Jeff nodded. "I want you to touch me."

Jeff leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Randy gasped when he felt Jeff's hand slide down inside his sleeping bottoms and take hold of his cock. Randy pulled his head away.

"Ah, shit.. Jeff.. you sure?" Randy groaned as Jeff continued to stroke him.

"Only if you're able."

"It's not me I'm worried abou.. ah, Jeff..."

Jeff raised up and crawled down in front of Orton, forcing his legs apart and pulling at the sides of his pants, tugging them down past his cock.

Orton lifted his head off the pillow and looked down at him. "Jeff, you don't have to..."

"I want to, Randy, relax."

He took Randy's already half mast cock in his hand, stroking him gently. Randy grunted loudly, getting stiffer.

"Shit.. Jeff.. ohh, that feels good..."

"You want me?" Hardy growled.

"I want you.. I want to touch you.."

Jeff grinned a bit too sinister-like before he took Randy's head in his mouth. Randy's hands trailed up Jeff's arms and across his shoulders, the right one grabbing Jeff by the back of the neck, holding to him.

"Uhm.. shit.. ohh.. God.." His mouth, gently sucking him felt so good.

Jeff stopped and locked eyes with Randy.

"Shhh, Matty's down the hall." He warned, his voice holding traces of 'don't give a damn'.

"Huney, he walks in here right now, he gets RKOed." Randy joked.

Jeff's eyes shown mischievous as he continued to rub him.

"I want you good and hard." Jeff growled, taking him back in.

Randy collapsed back into the pillow. He grabbed the other and held it over his face in an attempt to muffle his cries. He lifted it when Jeff stopped and jerked his pants on off.

"What are you...?"

"Shirt off please."

Randy raised up and let Jeff pull his shirt up over his head. Jeff held Randy back down, straddling overtop of him and kissing him fiercely. Randy was actually surprised at how promiscuous Jeff was being. But he had a point, Orton hadn't really wanted to touch him. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He was just scared he'd do something wrong and blow it.

Randy hesitated a bit, but reach up and took hold of Jeff's hips as they hovered above his waist. Jeff raised up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear to keep it out of his face as he studied Randy's beautiful features. His gorgeous blue eyes; the window to Randy's soul. Proof that he could love was hidden in them alone. His kissable lips, that curled into a half sweet, half evil smile.

"You fucking want me?"

"I fucking want you." Randy growled, taking him in.

Those emerald eyes, his long hair as it hugged around his neck. It was dyed a combination of colors from magenta to purple and blue. Jeff grinned and raised his shirt over his head. Randy scanned over him, licking his lips. His eyes shining with lust. Jeff leaned back down and kissed Randy's neck and down his chest, stopping at his nipple, lightly sucking and biting it before switching to the other, flicking his tongue fastly over the hard knot, only making Randy hotter.

Randy moved his hands to Jeff's colorful locks. He had always loved his hair. Jeff raised up and got off Randy. Orton's eyes never left Jeff as he watched him willingly slide his pants down his hips. Randy studied him, taking in every inch of his body. Jeff opened his underware drawer and got out a tube. Randy cocked an eyebrow at him and tried to raise up. Jeff tossed Randy the tube. Orton caught it, instantly reading the label. As if he didn't know what it was. Jeff made his way back to him and pushed him back down.

"Mind helping me out?" Jeff asked sweetly.

"You still got it in your head I'm your bitch?" Randy smiled.

Jeff nodded, "Yulp."

Randy shook his head, winking at him, continuing to flash that famous Randy Orton smirk. Jeff straddled him leaning forward, kissing on Randy's neck. Orton popped the top and squirted some out on his fingers. He reach around and gently spread Jeff's cheeks apart, rubbing the gel on his asshole. Jeff grunted causing Randy to freeze. He swallowed nervously.

"I didn't say 'stop', go ahead. I'm fine." Jeff whispered next to Randy's ear, placing kisses on his cheek and near his motuh.

"But..?"

"It feels good. I whined because I like it." He assured.

Randy smiled before Jeff captured his lips again. Randy circled around his entrance again with his middle finger. Jeff groaned as he pushed slowly, past the tight little pucker. It was a sweet groan, but still held small traces of pain. Pleasure, but pain. Jeff broke and grabbed the covers beside of them, burying his face in the crook of Randy's neck.

"You okay?" Randy asked kissing the side of Jeff's neck.

"Keep going, please..." Jeff panted.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Randy kissed him again.

"It hurts, but.. it also feels wonderful... uhh.. keep going.."

Randy nodded and brought his pointer finger up slowly, still sucking on Jeff's neck, pushing the digit inside with the other one. Jeff looked down at Randy.

"Just relax, I'll be easy." Randy whispered, holding his gaze.

Jeff held his breath, kissing Randy's lips softly. Randy brought his left hand up and cupped the side of Jeff's face, threading fingers in his hair as he gently and slowly began fingering him. Hardy whimpered and whined sweetly. He was so fucking hard he could barely stand it. He broke the kiss.

"Randy.. please.. stop.." He panted between gasps.

Randy stared at him, a bit scared. He slowly withdrew his fingers.

"I'm..."

Before Randy could comment, Jeff grabbed the lube and was rubbing it on Randy's cock, stroking it to renew its interest before lining it up with himself, baring down slowly. He grabbed the top of Jeff's hand that was helping him hold himself up on Randy's shoulder, turning it and kissing it softly. He groaned as he became buried deep inside of Jeff.

"Ohh, Jeff.. shit.. you feel so good.." Randy purred.

He reach up and laced his fingers in Jeff's, helping him to keep his balance as he impaled himself on Randy's aching cock. Jeff closed his eyes tightly. It wasn't bad. It only hurt a little bit. The rest of it felt great. It was with his lover, that was the important part. Randy licked his lips, watching him. Small groans escaping his lips. Jeff felt so good, so tight, and hot.

"Ah, fuck.. Jeff.. shit.."

Jeff leaned down and nuzzled his face next to Randy's neck. Orton moved his hands to Jeff's hips, trailing one between the two of them and taking hold of his lover's cock, stroking him in unison. Loving when Jeff cried out at his touch. Jeff was a bit surprised when Randy suddenly let go and raised him up, turning him over on his back.

"Ohh, god, Randy.." He grunted, his eyes closed tight. He reopened them. "What about your..?"

"That pain pill is fucking magic." Randy growled, kissing him roughly. Jeff moaned under the kiss, sliding his tongue out to greet his lover's.

Jeff held to his head, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, gazing into his blue eyes.

"Fuck me, baby, please." Hardy begged sweetly.

Randy smiled, getting himself situated before thrusting sharply into Jeff. He whimpered softly, wrapping his legs around Randy. His hand trailed in between the two of them, fondling Jeff, stroking him.

"Come for me, baby." Randy whispered.

Jeff kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he came in his hand.

"I love you, I love you... Oh, god, Randy, I love you.." Jeff panted as Randy came, grunting softly next to Jeff's ear. He turned his head and kissed Jeff's cheek softly.

"I love you.." Randy whispered. He supported himself on his elbows as he took hold of Jeff's head, kissing him deeply. Jeff smiled under the kiss.

What Edge had put him through was hell. But his dark cloud did have one silver lining. It brought him to the love of his life. If there was poetry in any of the things that monster had done. That was it.

"Want round two?" Jeff growled.

Randy rolled his eyes. "You're too damn much." He smiled before kissing him again.

--xx--

Matt stopped dead by Jeff's door on the way to the bathroom. Hearing little whimpered moans, followed by an "I love you, Randy.."

Matt shook his head, reminded himself to kill Orton later for giving him nightmares that he was sure to have, and went back to bed. If Jeff was happy that was all that mattered.

**

* * *

**

OMG! I hope I didn't do too badly on this one (crosses fingers) I ususally like dominate sex scenes, I know NeroAnne does as well, hehehe. But she said something in one of her brilliant fanfics about sometimes a scene just didn't call for it. And this scene called for something sweeter. It seems out or character for Randy, I know. But, he grew up a lot in this story. People can change. I shall one day write a Randy/Jeff that isn't so disturbing. I hoped everyone found my story entertaining, at least.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it, I realize it's sooo long. And everyone who faved, and alerted, and reviewed. This is my first completed fanfic here. Ha! Thank you, again. I am truly grateful :) Everyone who reviews after this-- thank you. If you have any questions, I will send you a PM. If you have anything to say that you wish to remain private, send me a PM, XD! Go read 'Cotton Candy' and 'Ride', in production now! O.o Shameless plug :P Love you all!!!


End file.
